Novio secreto
by MyErotic
Summary: La relación de Changmin y Jaejoong era un secreto para el mundo, sus únicos testigos eran aquellos lugares donde se veían a escondidas, los testigos mudos de su amor y su pasión, de su tristeza y desesperación ¿Qué sucedería si fueran descubiertos?... Fanfic YAOI MinJae (Changmin x Jaejoong, también JxC) también conocida como SOULFIGHTERS. TVXQ - JYJ
1. Aunque sea a escondidas

Capítulo 1. Aunque sea a escondidas

Miró su reloj por undécima vez antes de determinar que estaba desesperado, habían pasado más de veinte minutos y aquel a quien esperaba no llegaba. Ok, veinte minutos quizás eran nada, pero él que siempre era tan puntual no admitía ni siquiera un solo minuto. Si no fuera porque se moría de ganas por estrecharlo entre sus brazos se rendiría de una vez por todas

No había visto a su novio "secreto" en más de un mes y eso ya era una tortura, pero sabía que era imposible verlo más seguido de lo que quería, sus actividades no se lo permitían, las de él sí, pero las suyas no, su compañía solía atiborrarles de actividades, claro que no se quejaba, le gustaba trabajar incansablemente y recibir halagos por ello, el único inconveniente era no poderlo ver más seguido de lo que le habría gustado siempre

La treceava vez que miró su reloj escuchó el timbre de su puerta y sonrió extrañamente, con una media mueca que dejaba ver una pequeña parte de sus dientes. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y caminó hacia la puerta, abrió enseguida. Ahí estaba él, sonriendo avergonzado, se había quedado atrapado en el tráfico por culpa de unas sasaengs que se habían atravesado inconscientemente causando un pequeño choque que afortunadamente él salió bien librado, aprovechó y se escapó del ojo de aquellas curiosas, ahora por fortuna llegó a casa de su novio "secreto" sin ser descubierto por nadie

—Vaya, creí que no llegabas —dijo sarcásticamente, lo dejó pasar y cerró fuerte la puerta. El otro sintió la mirada dura y penetrante que le observaba

—Ese recibimiento no me gusta —se quejó con un inocente puchero

—Ajá, y entonces ¿qué esperabas? —preguntó indolente, cruzándose de brazos

—Algo como esto —respondió enseguida, acercándose la poca distancia que los separaba y le echó los brazos al cuello, atrayéndolo con fuerza. El otro no se negó al beso que le ofrecían, descruzó los brazos y le rodeó la cintura

Se abrazaron y besaron con pasión, un mes sin haberse visto o tocado había sido una terrible tortura. Al separarse el más bajito sonrió, regalándole un último beso en la mejilla antes de bajar sus brazos y separarse un poco

¿Algún día me recibirás sin que haya algo que reclamar? —preguntó haciendo puchero, el otro sonrió forzadamente, siguiéndole el juego

—Sí, el día que te comportes como se debe, el día que no hagas estupideces, el día que no me hagas enojar —respondió indignado, más no estaba molesto, era parte del juego que siempre tenían esos dos

—Changmin eres malo ¿lo sabías? —torció la boca en un gesto infantil, el aludido sonrió nuevamente, se acercó a él y sujetó su rostro entre sus grandes manos

—Y aun así me amas —respondió dulcemente

—Y con todos mis errores también me amas, así que no soy el único tonto —dijo para defenderse, causando en el otro una carcajada

—Así es, te amo —dijo con algo de vergüenza, no solía ser expresivo, pero más de un mes sin decírselo se le estaba estrujando el corazón

Se abrazaron y compartieron otro beso, menos apasionado que el anterior, pero no por eso menos entregado. Se besaron largamente hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, se miraron a los ojos

—Y entonces… —dijo Jaejoong pícaramente, haciendo circulitos con su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Changmin — ¿Vas a tomarme o tengo que pedirlo? —preguntó divertido, Changmin hizo una mueca como si lo estuviera pensando

—Yo creo que puede esperar —dijo casi enseguida —Tengo hambre, compré los ingredientes para que me hagas pasta, extraño tu comida —dijo infantilmente, Jaejoong enarcó una ceja y lo miró con incredulidad

—No nos hemos visto en un mes y solo piensas en mi comida, ¿Qué debo de pensar? ¿Quieres un novio o un cocinero? —preguntó indignado, cruzándose de brazos le dio la espalda

—Vamos —dijo con tono cansino, se acercó a él por la espalda y lo abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Jaejoong, le dio un beso ahí, haciéndolo estremecer —No eres ningún cocinero, y claro que quiero hacerte mío, es solo que de verdad extraño tu comida, desde la mañana no comí para poder solo llenarme de tu comida… y de ti, claro —dijo con un susurro lo último, comenzando a besarle el cuello

Jaejoong cerró los ojos y suspiró, descruzó los brazos y levantó uno, moviéndolo un poco hacia atrás le sujetó la cabeza a Changmin, atrayéndolo, hundiendo más su cabeza sobre su piel

—Tu ganas —jadeó Jaejoong cuando Changmin chupeteó su piel antes de detenerse

El menor sonrió, siempre funcionaba, su novio era débil con los besos en el cuello, aquella era la zona más erógena que tenía, Changmin conocía muy bien donde podía causar más placer en el mayor. Se separó de él y Jaejoong se giró para verlo de frente

—Eres un tramposo —dijo sonriendo, luego le dio la espalda para avanzar hacia la cocina, Changmin aprovechó para darle una nalgada antes que se alejara, Jaejoong sonrió traviesamente, luego lo miró fingiendo enojo mientras se alejaba

Changmin miró a su novio "secreto" con ternura, realmente lo había extrañado mucho, agradecía al cielo que ese día de descanso Yunho no le hubiera dicho que lo acompañara a los bolos con sus amigos o algún otro lado, después de todo su compañero no sabía nada de su relación con Jaejoong, así como ni Yoochun ni Junsu sabían que él salía con su compañero. La relación de Changmin y Jaejoong era un secreto para el mundo, sus únicos testigos eran aquellos lugares donde se veían a escondidas, los testigos mudos de su amor y su pasión, de su tristeza y desesperación

¿Qué sucedería si fueran descubiertos? ¿Superarían la presión de sus respectivas agencias? ¿Las críticas de la sociedad? ¿Las de sus propias familias? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Sobreviviría su amor a todo eso?

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios por favor


	2. ¡Escóndete!

Capítulo 2. ¡Escóndete!

Mientras Jaejoong cocinaba Changmin lo observaba desde la sala al otro extremo, el mayor canturreaba una canción, se veía contento, aunque al principio se sintió "ofendido" porque lo pusieron a cocinar, la verdad es que hacerle la comida a su amor era tan placentero como hacerle otra clase de cosas deliciosas que nada tenían que ver con la comida

—Lindo —pensó Changmin sin poder dejar de observarlo. Lo había extrañado demasiado, ni todo el trabajo del mundo podía hacerlo alejar del todo sus pensamientos hacia el hombre que amaba, mientras entrenaba pensaba en él, en los conciertos pensaba en él, si Yunho hablaba él pensaba en Jaejoong, si iba a beber con la Kyuline pensaba en Jaejoong, si se tocaba en las noches solitarias pensaba en Jaejoong. Su novio estaba en sus pensamientos día y noche

El menor sonrió ampliamente, se levantó del sillón donde había estado sentado y se dirigió a la cocina, no guiado por el delicioso aroma de la comida, sino por aquel a quien amaba. Entró cuando Jaejoong estaba frente a la estufa, colocando sal a la comida, Changmin lo abrazó por detrás, rodeándole la delgada cintura, dándole un beso en la nuca que le erizó la piel al mayor

—Harás que me queme —regañó Jaejoong, luego se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo a Changmin en todo su esplendor, el menor estaba despertando —No me arrimes tus cosas pervertido —dijo en broma, dándole un codazo

—Quemado estoy yo, tú me haces arder —respondió divertido, volviéndole a regalar besos en la nuca, Jaejoong soltó una sonora carcajada, dejó la sal en la barra y agarró la pala, probó la salsa que había preparado para acompañar la pasta

—Exquisita —alabó su propia creación, luego agarró más y dirigió la pala hacia Changmin, él probó la salsa y emitió un sonido de satisfacción que puso contento a Jaejoong — ¿Te gustó?

—Me encantó, igual que tú —respondió jocosamente, estiró su mano hacia las llaves de gas de la estufa y las cerró

—Aún le falta cocción a la pasta —reclamó Jaejoong

—Ya no aguanto, la pasta puede esperar —respondió Changmin rápidamente, giró a Jaejoong hacia él y lo atrapó en un abrazo, se besaron apasionadamente, con la respiración agitada. El menor no perdió la ocasión de comenzarlo a acariciar, deslizando sus diestras manos por el cuerpo de su novio, excitándolo. Se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos, Changmin sonrió, bajó su mano hacia la cadera de Jaejoong y la sujetó con fuerza, deslizándola luego hacia sus glúteos, hizo lo mismo con la otra, agachándose un poco

Se besaron con pasión, Jaejoong echó los brazos al cuello de Changmin, aferrándose con fuerza, mientras él le agarró ambas piernas y lo levantó, el mayor se aferró a él también con sus piernas, rodeándole la cintura. El menor no dudó en salir de la cocina con Jaejoong en brazos, mientras se besaban, conocía a la perfección el camino a su habitación y no chocó con nada

Al entrar empotró con poca sutileza a su novio contra la pared, soltó sus labios y le comió el cuello a besos, Jaejoong jadeaba, sujetándole los cabellos los revolvió, ayudándole a hundir la cabeza en su cuello, entregándose por completo

—Changmin —suspiró, sintiéndose desfallecer, la entrepierna dura de su novio se rozaba con su trasero, y aunque tenía ropa la sensación era sublime, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba de él, de tenerlo dentro

El menor continuó con su camino, llevó a Jaejoong a la cama y lo colocó sobre esta, el mayor mantuvo sus piernas abiertas y Changmin las exploró, acariciándole las rodillas, empujándose al frente, haciéndolo jadear más. Se separó bruscamente y sin bajarse de la cama se quitó la camisa, Jaejoong no dudó en levantarse ligeramente y explorar el firme pecho del menor con sus manos, se comieron a besos mientras Jaejoong le desabrochaba los pantalones a su novio, no dudando en sujetarle el miembro al meter su mano por debajo de la ropa interior

—Te necesito —susurró sobre sus labios antes de volverse a besar, Changmin sonrió y no dudó en atender la súplica de su novio, así que ésta vez sin tanto preámbulo comenzaron a desnudarse

Se quitaron la ropa entre besos y jugueteos, rápidos, urgentes, apasionados, se agarraron con fuerza las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, Changmin robó de Jaejoong un apasionado beso mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo

—Ngh Changmin —gimió Jaejoong con una sonrisa torcida por el placer, había deseado tanto aquella invasión que hasta el ligero dolor le supo a gloria. El menor se introdujo por completo y le hizo arquear el cuerpo hacia delante, el mayor hundió su rostro en el pecho de Changmin, aferrándose a su cuello con una mano, la otra apretaba la del más alto – No pares —gimió excitado, los vaivenes de Changmin eran lentos pero precisos, le llenaban cada rincón

El placer que el menor le hacía sentir jamás ningún otro hombre lo había hecho posible, no sabía si era el gran amor que sentía por él o si realmente Changmin era un dios en la cama, pero no le importaba, porque con él sentía placer hasta en el más mínimo movimiento, la menor caricia, el más inocente beso, todo junto a Changmin se multiplicaba y él se sentía pleno, lleno, invencible, tanto que cada vez que estaba en sus brazos sentía que podía morir en ese instante sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento

Las embestidas de Changmin eran cada vez más rápidas, perdido en el placer que le provocaba invadir toda la intimidad del hombre que amaba, su estrechez rodeándole, incitándolo a penetrar hasta el más recóndito rincón. El roce de las piernas a los costados de su cadera y aquella boca que le besaba justo debajo de la nuez de adán lo llevaba al paraíso, que aquel cuerpo se entregara a él de esa forma era lo más placentero que había experimentado en toda su vida, pero le pasaba cada vez que le hacía el amor a Jaejoong, cada vez era mejor, porque todas y cada una de esas ocasiones eran especiales, con cada una el amor renovado que sentía por él le llenaba todos los sentidos y se sentía completo, indestructible

Gimieron el nombre del otro cuando llegaron al clímax, Changmin alcanzó su orgasmo y llenó por completo a Jaejoong, hasta su última gota, jadeó cansado, en éxtasis. Se besaron lentamente, luego compartieron una mirada llena de amor, íntima, cómplice, se agarraron las manos con fuerza, Changmin se salió lentamente para hacer que lo sintiera alejarse, Jaejoong jadeó para quejarse, hizo un pequeño puchero

—Quédate dentro —pidió infantilmente, Changmin sonrió avergonzado

—Tonto —dijo con dulzura y volvieron a besarse, el menor se bajó del mayor luego de eso, Jaejoong no dudó en acurrucarse con él, abrazándole por el pecho, Changmin le rodeó el hombro con su diestra —Te amo —susurró apenado, Jaejoong sonrió, giró su cabeza hacia el menor y se besaron

—También te amo —dijo tiernamente Jaejoong, acariciando el rostro del menor, volviendo a besarse, se miraron en silencio unos momentos, con seriedad, como si quisieran decirse algo mutuamente que no se atrevían, ninguno habló, Jaejoong se abrazó se nuevo al pecho de Changmin y éste lo atrajo afectuosamente hacia él

—Te extrañé tanto —se sinceró Changmin, pero a Jaejoong no le sorprendió, su novio no era tan expresivo en público, pero con él al calor de la intimidad era otro —Me siento impotente por tener que escondernos

—Sé cómo te sientes —respondió con tristeza —Pero así lo elegimos

—Quisiera no tener que esconderte, quisiera poder gritar que eres mi todo, lo mucho que te amo —dijo Changmin con seriedad, a Jaejoong se le erizó la piel, se abrazó con mayor fuerza a su pecho, cerrando los ojos — ¿Por qué debemos escondernos? El amor no debería ser un secreto, no debería ocultarse

—Lo sé —respondió Jaejoong con tristeza —No es justo, pero simplemente es como es

—Odio mentirle a mis padres, mentirle a Yunho, a todos mis amigos, pero sobre todo odio fingir que no estoy contigo, que no te amo —dijo con molestia, cada vez el tono de su voz era más dura, Jaejoong sonrió con tristeza

—Changmin ya no pensemos en eso ¿sí? Por favor —pidió con una sonrisa amarga, Changmin lo abrazó con más fuerza, usando también su otro brazo. Jaejoong lo abrazó por la cintura, sus cuerpos se juntaron por completo, como si quisieran fusionarse y de esa forma no separarse nunca. Cerraron los ojos y permanecieron abrazados en silencio por un largo rato

…

Mucho después de haberse rendido a una segunda ronda bajo el chorro de agua, la pareja se sentó a la mesa del comedor y comenzaron con una entrada mientras la pasta terminaba de cocinarse, mientras tanto ambos conversaban sobre las diferentes cosas que habían hecho durante el tiempo que no se habían visto. A Jaejoong le sorprendió la cantidad de actividades que su pareja tenía con respecto a las suyas, eso le trajo recuerdos de sus días como miembro de TVXQ, sonrió con nostalgia, Changmin lo percibió enseguida y decidió cambiar el tema

—Y dime, ¿cuándo harás la prueba de salud para el servicio? —preguntó con preocupación, ese tema siempre lo ponía sensible, no le importaba tener que hacer aquello él, le preocupaba su pareja, y no porque Jaejoong fuera frágil o incapaz, pero él simplemente quería protegerlo sobremanera, después de todo era la persona que amaba. El aludido negó con su cabeza

—Aún nada, pero de momento no quiero pensar en eso —respondió al fin —Hablemos de otra cosa —sonrió animado —Dime, cuándo tendrás vacaciones, quizás podamos hacer un viaje juntos, en secreto

—No lo sé —pensó detenidamente — ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

Jaejoong se encogió de hombros, se levantó y fue hacia la cocina a ver la pasta, desde ahí se dirigió hacia Changmin

—Algo como ¿Paris? ¿Holanda? No sé, en realidad estar contigo me basta —sonrió amorosamente y Changmin le correspondió

—Tienes razón, ni siquiera saldríamos del Hotel —observó divertido

—De la cama, querrás decir —devolvió la ironía

Jaejoong checó la pasta y al probarla se dio cuenta que ya estaba lista, así que sirvió en dos platos y los llevó a la mesa, el de Changmin era el mejor servido, Jaejoong sabía que de todos modos su novio iba a repetir. Al primer bocado el timbre de la puerta sonó, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, se miraron mutuamente

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Jaejoong confundido, siempre que quedaban de verse ambos revisaban minuciosamente sus agendas para evitarse aquellas situaciones. Changmin negó enseguida, en silencio, estaba tan sorprendido como su novio — ¿Qué hacemos?

—Nada, que piense que no hay nadie —respondió un poco molesto, no le gustaba ser interrumpido cuando estaba con Jaejoong. El timbre volvió a sonar, ésta vez con más insistencia, el menor se molestó

—Demonios ¿Quién será y que quiere?

—Tal vez es Yunho —se le ocurrió a Jaejoong y eso lo puso más nervioso, tanto él como Changmin sabían que a quien más deseaban ocultar aquella relación era a Yunho, Junsu y Yoochun, porque de algún modo eran implicados directos

—No, jamás viene sin avisar —respondió rápido y convencido, Jaejoong le creyó

A la tercera vez que llamaron a la puerta el timbre sonó al mismo tiempo que el celular del más alto, acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto, el cuál abrió rápidamente

—Sé que estás ahí, ábreme —leyó en voz alta para que Jaejoong escuchara —Es Kyuhyun —dijo nervioso, su amigo de Super Junior era chismoso como él solo, hostigoso como ningún otro de sus amigos, sin duda a quien más difícil le resultaba ocultarle algo

—Dile que se vaya, que estás ocupado —dijo enseguida Jaejoong, frunciendo el entrecejo, si existía alguien cercano a Changmin de quien sintiera más celos ese era Kyuhyun, el miembro de JYJ estaba convencido de que aquel chico quería con su Changmin

Changmin obedeció y envió aquella respuesta. El timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo insistentemente y Changmin recibió en ese momento otro mensaje en respuesta

—Masturbarse no es una ocupación importante… —leyó avergonzado —Ábreme —terminó de leer y aquella respuesta enojó más a Jaejoong

—Tu amiguito ese, ¿Qué se cree? —preguntó con tono duro, cruzándose de brazos, a Changmin aquella reacción le pareció demasiado adorable pero no dijo nada

—Debería abrirle —evadió el tema

—Claro que no, estoy aquí —respondió con premura

—No conoces a Kyu, no se irá hasta que le abra, si se queda afuera cuando tengas que irte te verá —explicó Changmin preocupado

—Para ser solo tu amigo está muy obsesionado contigo ¿no? —comentó muy celoso, hasta su rostro estaba un poco rojo del enojo, Changmin sonrió divertido y se acercó a su novio sin hacer mucho ruido, lo abrazó con fuerza

—Sabes que soy solo tuyo, celoso —le dijo al oído, luego le dio un beso en el cuello y enseguida lo contentó, aquello era infalible, siempre funcionaba

—Está bien, me esconderé —dijo Jaejoong sin ganas, se desafanó del agarre de su novio, le dio un beso rápido sobre los labios y se alejó a la habitación extra que tenía Changmin, el menor lo observó marcharse y suspiró aliviado, avanzó hacia la entrada y abrió, al verlo Kyuhyun sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo de saludo, Changmin respondió afectuosamente y lo dejó entrar

—Eres un enfermo ¿tenías que acosarme así? —preguntó un poco incómodo, su amigo rio fuertemente antes de palmearle el hombro

—No te creas tanto, no eres mi tipo —dijo con tranquilidad. Jaejoong lo escuchó desde la habitación y apretó los puños, ¿Qué Changmin no era su tipo? Pero si se la pasaba acosándolo, llamando su atención como si fuera un cachorro

—Ya, mejor dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba aburrido —respondió sincero, avanzando por el departamento de su amigo, el más alto lo siguió de cerca, esperando que no se acercara a la habitación extra. Kyuhyun pasó por el comedor y observó que en la mesa habían dos platos —Vaya, vaya ¿escondes a alguien? —preguntó burlonamente, Changmin se sonrojó

—Claro que no —mintió magistralmente —Ambos platos son míos

—Supongo que ambos vasos también —Changmin asintió, nervioso pero tratando de ocultarlo

—Ya deja de interrogarme, mejor dime que quieres que hagamos, ¿ir a beber? ¿Jugar videojuegos? ¿O quizás prefieres que vaya a visitar a tu mamá?

—No necesariamente, elige tú —respondió el miembro de super junior —En realidad pensaba incluso quedarnos acá

—No lo sé, quería descansar y estar solo todo el día —dijo fingiendo un bostezo, si le decía que estaba cansado o algo así quizás su amigo se iría

—Perfecto, pidamos pizza, compramos cerveza y nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada —dijo para solucionar todo, Changmin chasqueó la lengua discretamente

—No lo sé… —dijo con voz parsimoniosa —Estoy un poco cansado —dijo de nuevo con aquella voz, su amigo lo miró con suspicacia

—No, tú me ocultas algo y quieres que me vaya —respondió diestramente, a Changmin casi se le paraliza todo el cuerpo — ¿A quién tienes acá? —preguntó emocionado, corrió hacia la habitación de Changmin, el más alto fue tras él, corriendo también, Jaejoong se puso mucho más nervioso

—Menos mal que vine a la otra habitación —pensó con angustia el mayor

—Apuesto que fue Victoria —puntualizó Kyuhyun al ver las sábanas de la cama hechas un desastre, Changmin negó enseguida

—No digas eso, Victoria es una chica decente —la defendió con entusiasmo, Kyuhyun rio a carcajada suelta, ella y Changmin eran muy buenos amigos, pero Kyuhyun lo interpretó de manera diferente

—No te enojes —se encogió de hombros — ¿Yeon Hee? ¿Seohyun? ¿Tal vez BoA?

—Ya basta —dijo Changmin enojado —Suponiendo que fuera alguna de ellas u otra, no hablaré de las intimidades de una mujer, soy un caballero —dijo enojado, cruzándose de brazos

—Perdón, era broma —respondió Kyuhyun avergonzado

Desde la habitación Jaejoong sonrió, no cabía duda que se había enamorado del hombre correcto, estaba orgulloso de su Changmin

—Kyuhyun no hagas preguntas indiscretas por favor, tampoco inspecciones mi casa como si fuera un chismógrafo —regañó con seriedad pero sin ser grosero

—Ya, perdóname, hoy estás un poco diferente, estoy seguro que me ocultas algo pero has como quieras, me voy para no incomodarte —dijo indignado, sin despedirse dio la media vuelta y salió del departamento de su vecino, Kyuhyun vivía a dos puertas de ahí. Changmin no hizo nada por detenerlo y esperó a que se fuera por completo

—Puedes salir —dijo con voz alta, Jaejoong salió de su escondite y fue directo hacia su novio, le rodeó el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla — ¿Y eso?

—Nada especial, solo creo que eres muy maduro y respetuoso —dijo con emoción

—Sí, lo sé, soy muy respetuoso —contestó con falso orgullo, se acercó más a su novio y agachándose ligeramente le agarró una nalga, Jaejoong se sobresaltó un poco, luego sonrió avergonzado, entrecerró los ojos para ver a su novio con falso desprecio

—Retiro lo dicho, eres pervertido e inmoral —dijo convencido, torciendo la boca en una mueca, Changmin volvió a sonreír y ésta vez le agarró ambas nalgas, Jaejoong le echó los brazos al cuello, juntaron sus pechos y se besaron.

El accidente con Kyuhyun muy probablemente tendría sus consecuencias, después de todo ya tenían saliendo a escondidas casi cinco años, era obvio que tarde o temprano los problemas se iban a ir apareciendo.

…

La primera vez que se dieron un beso fue justamente cuando ambos formaban parte del mismo grupo, había sido en Saipan luego de la primera noche en ese lugar; después de aquel suceso habían tenido sus quereres ocasional y tímidamente, en secreto, no tuvieron su primera relación sexual hasta meses después, justo en la víspera de los primeros problemas entre los miembros de JYJ y su anterior empresa. Luego de la disolución temporal del grupo se habían separado sin tener ninguna clase de contacto, luego de meses sin saber nada uno del otro se habían reencontrado por casualidad, comenzando enseguida una relación a escondidas, el amor que se tenían había sido más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa hasta ese momento. Desde entonces se veían en secreto y hasta el momento nadie los había descubierto.

Se despidieron con un largo y tierno beso, no sabían cuando iban a verse de nuevo, pero ese día lo habían aprovechado bastante bien, salvo el incidente con Kyuhyun, a Jaejoong no le terminaba de caer bien y Changmin lo sabía, sin embargo no se involucraba en ello, le daba su debido lugar a su pareja y al mismo tiempo respetaba el estatus de Kyuhyun como su amigo

—Cuídate —dijo Changmin afectuosamente, le colocó los lentes oscuros que Jaejoong traía siempre con él, le rodeó el cuello con una bufanda y le colocó un abrigo enorme – Y que no te vayan a reconocer —detalló

—Ya sé —dijo cancinamente, luego sonrió —Hasta luego mi amor —sonrió con tristeza porque no quería separarse de él, pero sabía que era necesario, Changmin se agachó y besó su nariz, luego le acarició la mejilla

—Hasta luego —respondió y se sonrieron por última vez, Jaejoong salió con cautela de la casa y se retiró lo más pronto deprisa que pudo, Changmin cerró la puerta y suspiró, apoyándose en ella, pensando en lo triste que era cada vez decirle adiós

No muy lejos, fuera de la casa de Changmin, alguien veía aún el lugar por el que se había alejado aquella persona, la reconoció enseguida a pesar del intento por disfrazarse, sonrió enormemente, pensando en que sin duda aquel suceso sería una nota muy caliente en el periódico de mañana, se convertiría en el reportero más reconocido y seguramente su editorial iba a recibir mucho dinero, estaba feliz

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, creí que nadie leería mi historia porque cada vez son menos las fans del soulfighters :(


	3. La nota amarilla

Capítulo 3. La nota amarilla

Había bastado aquella visita de su novio para tenerlo embobado el resto de la semana, el perfume de su cuerpo, el calor que dejó en sus sábanas, el eco de sus gemidos en el oído. Se le erizaba la piel solo de recordarlo, se sentía excitado, embrutecido, Jaejoong tenía ese efecto en él y estaba seguro que en esos momentos, dónde quiera que estuviera su pareja, se encontraba en la misma situación

Changmin no se equivocaba, Jaejoong continuaba bajo el efecto apasionado de los besos de su novio, sus caricias, toda su esencia continuaba dentro de él, hasta lo más profundo de su alma, tanto que dolía, lastimaba el hecho que aquello fuera un secreto, un tortuoso y absurdo secreto, porque era cierto lo que había dicho su novio, "El amor no debería ser un secreto". Sin embargo sabían que por cuestiones prácticas debía ser así, si los medios se enteraban sería prácticamente el acabose de sus carreras.

…

— ¡Ey! Te estoy hablando —escuchó lejanamente el eco de una voz conocida, pero continuó sin tomarle importancia — ¡Shim Changmin! —gritó más fuerte, sobre exaltándolo, el aludido dio un brinco de impresión, girándose hacia quien lo llamaba, encontrándose con la mirada acusadora de su líder

— ¿Qué? No me grites —respondió en tono de reproche, no demasiado duro

— Perdón, pero no respondías, estabas en la luna, ¿Qué no ves que seguimos grabando? —preguntó preocupado, su compañero no solía distraerse mucho cuando hacían grabaciones, pero ahora estaba muy distraído y eso le llamó la atención

— Es verdad, lo lamento hyung —respondió con una sonrisa poco sincera, estaba cansado, solo quería ir a casa y llamar a Jaejoong, necesitaba oír su voz

— Vamos, vamos, anímate —palmeó su hombro amistosamente y se alejó de él, Changmin suspiró, pensando que si Yunho supiera lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza tal vez terminaría regañado

— A seguirle, no hay de otra —sonrió con un poco más de entusiasmo y fue a que le retocaran el maquillaje antes de volver a grabar

Continuaron con la grabación de un MV para Japón hasta que terminaron la última escena, se despidieron de su staff como siempre, con reverencias y mucho respeto, muy a su estilo. Hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos, su mánager y unos cuantos miembros del staff

— Ahora ¿vas a contarme que te tiene distraído? ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Yunho animadamente, sonrojándolo, Changmin era muy discreto con esas cosas, incluso con él

— No se trata de eso —se excusó enseguida —Son otros rollos en mi cabeza, no te preocupes

— Eres mi hermano menor, hyung puede aconsejarte

— Si claro, eres un desastre con las chicas —respondió con burla

— Ah, no lo niegas entonces, ¿es por una chica?

— ¡No! Quise decir… —hizo una pausa incómoda —No puedo decirle que se trata de Jaejoong —pensó con tristeza —Hablamos luego, mira —dijo tajantemente al darse cuenta que su mánager se acercaba hacia ellos y su expresión no era muy feliz

— ¿Qué sucede hyung? —preguntó Yunho preocupado cuando su mánager llegó hasta ellos, pero sin apartar la mirada del menor

— Debemos regresar a Corea —respondió el aludido, la mueca de su rostro los preocupó

— ¿No teníamos actividades mañana? —preguntó Changmin

— Sí, pero hablaron desde arriba y me ordenaron que los llevara de regreso —contestó torciendo la boca con incomodidad —Quieren verte a ti Changmin, quieren que vayas a la oficina principal directamente con Kim Youngmin —determinó con cara de preocupación, ni siquiera él siendo mánager sabía lo que estaba pasando

Changmin y Yunho compartieron una mirada por segundos, luego ambos miraron hacia el mánager, el menor tragó saliva duramente, luego su mente se perdió en una infinidad de posibilidades pero ninguna le convencía para ser la razón de ese llamamiento

— Iré con él —objetó Yunho sin miramientos, proteger a Changmin de lo que fuera era una de sus obligaciones como líder y lo tenía más que presente

— No —respondió rápido el mánager —Fueron muy específicos al decir que solo Changmin

— Pero…

— Está bien hyung —interrumpió Changmin —Ya no tengo 15 años —sonrió para tranquilizarlo y Yunho ya no dijo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos

Partieron de regreso a Corea del Sur, ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema pero ambos estaban claramente preocupados, al mánager ni siquiera le habían dicho de qué se trataba, solo le habían ordenado llevar de regreso a los dos y al menor que se presentara en la oficina del presidente de la SM, sin el mayor.

…

Cuando el timbre sonó Jaejoong sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, había invitado a comer a Yoochun a su lujoso departamento. El sistema automático se encargó de dejar pasar a su amigo sin que él se molestara, pues el mayor se encontraba en la cocina, terminando de preparar la comida para el otro. Yoochun llegó hasta él y lo saludó levantando su mano

— Ey Man —saludó juguetonamente el menor

— Eh, yo —respondió en el mismo modo. Rieron mutuamente

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Yoochun animado

— Nos hablamos casi diario, sabes que bien —contestó sonriendo

— Lo sé, solo estaba siendo cortés

— ¿Quieres ser cortés? Sirve la mesa —ordenó enseguida, casi con seriedad, Yoochun obedeció sin chistar y sin dejar de sonreír

— Deberías invitarme más seguido a comer —comentó el menor —Pero ¿sabes que noté? Hoy estás especialmente radiante —observó sin discreción —Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás muy contento y que esa felicidad tiene nombre y apellido

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? —respondió Jaejoong evasivamente, sonriendo con incomodidad, el otro percibió aquel sentido y sonrió pícaramente

— Ya, dímelo, sin secretos —dijo casi con burla, terminó de poner la mesa mientras el mayor lo ignoraba, luego volvió a la cocina y se acercó a su amigo, rodeándole los hombros por la espalda, acercando sus labios al oído del otro —Prometo no ponerme celoso —susurró usando intencionalmente una voz sexy, haciendo que Jaejoong soltara una carcajada

— Sabes que eres mi único amor —respondió en broma, quitándoselo de encima, Yoochun volvió a reír y se alejó de nuevo pero solo unos pasos, lo observó fijamente

— ¿Qué me ocultas? —pensó preocupado, aunque se hablaban así en broma, Yoochun percibió que su amigo lo estaba evadiendo, eso lo preocupó mucho más, ellos siempre habían sido confidentes, no por nada los llamaban Soulmate, pero de un tiempo al presente, sentía que su amigo se alejaba cada vez más de él

— Esto te va a encantar, copié la receta de internet —dijo el mayor para cambiar bruscamente de tema, Yoochun se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor sin apartar la mirada de su amigo, él lo notó, pero fingió no hacerlo, odiaba mentirle a Yoochun, por eso prefería que el tema no se tocara, hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado

— Sí, eso espero —respondió sin ganas, odiaba que le hablaran con esas evasivas, no lo soportaba, pero no sentía ningún derecho de exigir.

…

En menos de tres horas estaban en Corea del Sur y a punto de llegar a las oficinas de SM Entertainment, Yunho insistió en ir hasta ahí y esperar a que Changmin saliera, él no pudo oponerse y fue directamente a donde lo habían citado, apenas si saludó a unos cuantos colegas que se topaba en el camino. Llamó a la puerta cuando la secretaria le dijo que ya podía pasar, la puerta fue abierta por el antiguo CEO, Lee Soo Man, Changmin lo saludó con respeto y afecto, enseguida se dirigió al otro, sin afecto pero con el mismo respeto

— Siéntate por favor —pidió amablemente el hombre tras el escritorio, Changmin obedeció mientras el antiguo CEO permaneció cerca de la puerta, de pie, casi a espaldas de Changmin

— Lo escucho, por favor dígame que sucede —contestó amablemente el cantante, mirando preocupado a los ojos de ese hombre, no solía estar frente a él casi nunca y comenzó a sentirse nervioso, tenía una mirada muy directa que lo intimidaba, siendo él también alguien con mirada fuerte sintió eso y lo desconcertó

— ¿Sales con alguien? —preguntó sin rodeos, cruzando los brazos sobre el escritorio, sin apartar la mirada del miembro de TVXQ

— No —respondió enseguida, luego tragó saliva, comenzó a ponerse nervioso

— Entonces explícame esto —exigió con un tono más fuerte, agarrando una carpeta sobre su escritorio y aventándola hacia Changmin, unas fotos salieron de ésta, él enseguida las reconoció, era la puerta de su departamento y borrosamente se veía él, de frente, también la espalda de Jaejoong, no podía verse que era él, pero si se notaba que se trataba de un hombre

— ¿Eh? —expresó nervioso, abrió la carpeta y vio todo el contenido, junto con las fotos había una carta redactada a mano, paseó la mirada discretamente en los ojos del CEO y luego miró la hoja de nuevo

— Adelante, lee —ordenó amablemente pero se notaba molesto. Changmin comenzó a leer la carta

— A quien corresponda: Sabemos por buena fuente que Max Changmin de TVXQ sale amorosamente con otra persona a quien en numerosas ocasiones hemos identificado como un hombre, sabemos también de buena fuente que SM Entertainment paga cantidades muy numerosas de dinero por mantener limpia la imagen pública de sus artistas cuando una noticia es en extremo escandalosa, por tanto hemos decidido actuar diligentemente y pedir a cambio de éstas fotos una cantidad generosa, la que ustedes consideren, pero claro, tengan en cuenta el valor que tienen estas fotos, si no lo creen, como dato adicional podemos decir casi con certeza que ese hombre de las fotos es Kim Jaejoong. Gracias de antemano por su atención y esperamos su respuesta en un lapso de dos días o éstas fotos saldrán a la luz en diferentes medios —leyó Changmin en su mente, a medida que lo hacía sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sosteniendo ese insignificante y a la vez trascendental papel

Al terminar de leer levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en los del CEO, los de Changmin se movían desconcertados, las pupilas casi dilatadas, los del hombre frente a él eran fijos y fríos, Changmin se giró bruscamente hacia atrás y compartió una mirada de desconcierto con el antiguo CEO, no se dijeron nada y el menor volvió de nuevo a ver al otro hombre

— ¿Qué tienes que decir? —preguntó con enojo — ¿Sales con Kim Jaejoong? ¿Están en una relación homosexual? —cuestionó ésta vez con mayor enojo, Changmin no supo que decir, estaba mudo, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, aquellas fotos le dieron escalofríos, algunas eran de lugares donde jamás creyó que él y su novio podían ser descubiertos — ¡Te estoy hablando! —gritó el CEO, había perdido la paciencia, Changmin se sobresaltó

— No es necesario gritar —intervino por fin Lee Soo Man, caminando hacia el escritorio, Changmin lo vio llegar a su lado, el hombre le colocó una mano en el hombro al cantante mientras miraba a su socio —Changmin seguro tiene una buena explicación ¿no es así? —miró hacia el aludido, pero éste no respondió, trataba de encontrar qué palabras usar

— ¿Enmudeciste? ¿O es que tratas de pensar en qué mentira vas a decir? —ironizó el CEO y por primera vez Changmin lo miró con recelo, con su mano izquierda estrujó la carta, sintiendo que las rodillas le temblaban

— ¿Qué demonios te importa mi vida privada? —pensó Changmin con enojo, deseando decirle eso, incluso imaginando rompiéndole la cara, pero se contuvo, por alguna razón la mano en su hombro le ayudaba a controlarse, aunque no confiaba ciegamente en el antiguo CEO, al menos confiaba más en él que en el otro

— Changmin, contesta por favor, no queremos detalles, solo saber si tomar en serio la nota y las fotos, es todo —dijo el hombre a su lado para tranquilizarlo, pero Changmin no deseaba exponer a Jaejoong, quería protegerlo y lo haría aún a costa de sí mismo

— Es verdad —respondió con dificultad —Salgo con alguien, con un hombre, pero no es Kim Jaejoong —confesó a duras penas, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago, de nuevo negando al hombre que amaba, pero por su bien, para cuidar de él

— Ya veo —respondió el CEO, un poco más tranquilo —Eso era lo que más me preocupaba, que fuera precisamente uno de esos —dijo con cinismo, a Changmin se le revolvió el estómago, odiaba esa forma despectiva con que se había referido a sus ex compañeros, pero se controló —No hay más que decir, pagaremos para callarles la boca, puede que tus fangirls amen la idea de ti y otro hombre, pero no el resto, así que lo mantendrás en secreto ¿de acuerdo? Te gustan las mujeres, es la realidad —puntualizó sin importarle los sentimientos de Changmin, éste se sintió discriminado, si el escándalo fuera con una mujer como lo había sido hace tiempo el malentendido con Victoria, seguro que no armaban ese escándalo, pero se trataba de un hombre, de una relación homosexual, SM Entertainment se ahorraría aquella "Vergüenza"

— ¿Puedo irme? —preguntó ya sin fuerzas, agotado mentalmente

— Sí, vete por favor —respondió el CEO como si nada, recogió las fotos y la carta arrugada que Changmin devolvió al escritorio. El antiguo CEO quitó su mano de su hombro y le permitió ponerse de pie, Changmin no dijo nada, salió de ese lugar del horror, con la mente hecha un desastre, cientos de pensamientos desordenados paseándose de aquí a allá

— Espera… —llamó la voz de Lee Soo Man y Changmin se detuvo en seco, espero a que le diera alcance y lo observó con desconcierto

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con seriedad, escrutando su rostro

— Fabuloso, señor —respondió sarcásticamente

— Changmin, ten cuidado —dijo discretamente, bajando la voz

— ¿Qué?

— Solo recuerda que las paredes oyen, hay ojos por todas partes y nadie es realmente tu amigo, nunca lo olvides —dijo con tanta seriedad que a Changmin se le pusieron los pelos de punta

— ¿Por qué me dice eso? —preguntó desconcertado

— Solo quiero que cuides tu espalda, es todo —contestó tajantemente, a Changmin esa actitud lo desesperó, aquel hombre siempre le había parecido un misterio, como quien busca estar bien con dios y con el diablo

— ¿Sabe? Le estoy agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero tampoco es que olvide todo lo que no hizo por mí —dijo con un rastro de tristeza pero sin perder su dignidad —Perdone si en estos momentos no confío en usted

— No confíes en nadie Changmin, en nadie —contestó secamente —Hasta luego —dio la espalda al menor y se alejó, Changmin lo observó marcharse y comenzó a sentirse mal, con un poco de mareo, luego recordó que Yunho lo esperaba para recibir noticias suyas y apresuró el paso

— No, esto no puede estar pasando —pensó aturdido, conmocionado, ahora aquellas paredes le parecían ajenas, a medida que caminaba y se topaba con sus colegas ya no los saludaba, los miraba con desconfianza "No confíes en nadie, nadie es realmente tu amigo", esas palabras lo estaban torturando

— ¡Ey Changmin! —escuchó a su espalda la voz de su amigo de Super Junior, se giró hacia atrás y lo vio caminando junto a Heechul y Ryeowook, los tres le sonreían — ¿Has visto un fantasma? —preguntó sarcásticamente al ver que lo observaba con extrañeza

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado Ryeowook, mirándolo fijamente, Changmin seguía sin responder, Heechul se acercó hasta él

— Está impactado por mi belleza —dijo en broma, entonces el miembro de TVXQ reaccionó

— Perdón, solo estoy algo cansado —respondió

— ¿Cómo te fue con el Sr. Kim? —preguntó Kyuhyun, haciendo reaccionar a Changmin, éste enseguida ignoró a los otros dos y se acercó a su amigo, lo agarró con fuerza de la muñeca

— Ven —lo jaló y avanzó en dirección opuesta, Heechul y Ryeowook se miraron con desconcierto pero no hicieron nada. Changmin caminaba hacia una de las salas de ensayo que estaba vacía, cerró la puerta

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundido, pero Changmin no contestó con palabras, lo empujó del hombro izquierdo con su diestra, empotrándolo contra la pared cerca de la puerta, lo miró a los ojos fijamente

— ¿Cómo supiste que me llamaron? —preguntó molesto

— Cálmate —pidió asustado

— ¿Qué les dijiste? ¿Qué viste? El otro día que fuiste a mi casa —preguntó nervioso, pero su amigo parecía confundido

— No te entiendo —respondió preocupado —¿Qué pasó? Supe que te llamaron porque escuché a tu mánager decirlo, creí que tal vez eran buenas noticias —respondió con sinceridad, Changmin sintió menos presión en el estómago y soltó a Kyuhyun, suspiró

— Lo siento —se disculpó con sinceridad, por segundos había dejado que las palabras del antiguo CEO lo pusieran paranoico, que tal vez Kyuhyun había dicho algo del otro día

— ¿Qué sucede Changmin? ¿Fueron malas noticias? Hace tiempo no te veía tan nervioso —preguntó preocupado, pero Changmin lo evadió

— No es nada

— ¿Cómo no es nada? Te pusiste como loco —respondió molesto, me asustaste

— Olvídalo, debo irme —evitó mirarlo a los ojos y le pasó de lado, bajó un piso por la escalera y se topó con Yunho que iba subiendo

— Changmin ¿Qué pasó? Te tardaste e iba a buscarte —dijo mirándolo seriamente, Changmin lo vio fijamente a los ojos —No te ves bien ¿Qué te dijeron? —observó atento y subió un escalón más, pero Changmin evitó que se le acercara bajando dos escalones él, dándole la espalda —Changmin

— Perdón, debo irme —dijo secamente y siguió su camino, bajando deprisa, Yunho lo observó confundido, sintiéndose extraño, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. —Perdóname Yunho —pensó Changmin mientras se alejaba de ahí, pero no quería hablar con él, en esos momentos estaba muy sensible y sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera el líder lo haría desconfiar en él, no quería que le sucediera como con Kyuhyun momentos atrás.

…

Terminaron de comer y ambos salieron al amplio balcón de la única habitación del departamento, al ser este de lujo solo contaba con uno, el típico departamento para solteros. Sacaron un cigarro cada quien y le prendieron fuego, un viejo vicio, pero trataban de dejarlo, así que fumaban poco, además que Jaejoong siempre terminaba regañado por Changmin si tan solo le llegaba a percibir el olor en los dedos o la ropa, muy a pesar de que el menor también fumaba

— Entonces —habló Yoochun como si dudara – ¿Me contarás que te tiene sonriendo así?

— ¿De qué me hablas Yoochun? No estoy sonriendo – respondió

— Es que no te das cuenta, sonríes sin darte cuenta, tus ojos brillan, y aunque parece algo bueno a mí me preocupa —dijo intranquilo, luego dio un par de caladas al cigarro antes de tirarlo incompleto

— Yoochun por favor, no me preguntes nada —contestó con tristeza, él y Changmin tenían un estricto acuerdo, ninguno hablaría con nadie de lo que pasaba entre ellos, ni siquiera al más íntimo de los amigos

— Es que no es la primera vez y eso me angustia

— Ya, por favor —dijo ésta vez un poco molesto

— Está bien, pero cuando recuerdes de nuevo que puedes confiar en mí me buscas —dijo indignado, alejándose de él

— Chunnie, espera —tiró el cigarrillo y le dio alcance antes que saliera de su departamento

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con tristeza, mirándolo a los ojos

— Es verdad, hay alguien, pero no lo puedes saber, es… es un hombre —confesó avergonzado pero el otro no parecía sorprendido

— Que también te gusten los hombres no es secreto para mí —respondió rápido —Tu secreto no es porque sea un hombre, es porque no quieres que sepa quién —dijo convencido, a Jaejoong le temblaron las piernas

— Yoochun yo…

— Otra vez no —suspiró preocupado, el otro no entendió de qué hablaba —Te romperá el corazón de nuevo, no soporto verte destruido —lo miró con angustia, Jaejoong retrocedió un paso, nervioso

— ¿De qué me hablas? —preguntó confundido

— Yo lo sabía Jaejoong, sabía lo que pasaba entre ustedes —confesó nervioso, nunca había hablado de eso con él, aunque era su mejor amigo

— ¿Entre nosotros? ¿Quiénes?

— Tú y Changmin —respondió sin rodeos, Jaejoong abrió los ojos ampliamente, enmudeciendo, las manos le comenzaron a temblar — ¿Desde cuándo lo ves de nuevo? Entiendo si fue tu pasado, pero ¿Por qué demonios es tu presente? ¿Cómo pasó? —se acercó a él y le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros

— Estás confundido —evadió Jaejoong, girando su cabeza a otro lado

— Aléjate de él —el mayor volteó de nuevo, lo miró a los ojos —Te dará la espalda de nuevo, te volverá a lastimar. Me sentía impotente cuando te vi sufriendo por él, ni siquiera podía decirte que lo sabía, que el amor de tu vida se alejaba, solo pude estar a tu lado sin poderte proteger, no quiero eso de nuevo, me preocupo por ti —acarició su mejilla

— No hables así de él —dijo con voz fría, sorprendiendo al otro

— Es un egoísta

— Cállate —objetó molesto

— No le importó nada salvo sí mismo, ¿Eso era amor de verdad? ¿Qué te hace pensar que ésta vez no te dejará?

— ¡Basta! —dijo molesto, agarró las manos de su amigo y las alejó de él —No digas esas cosas de él, como si lo odiaras, es Changmin ¿recuerdas? —dijo sin pensar, dándose cuenta después de lo que había dicho, estaba confirmando lo que quería ocultar, Yoochun sonrió con tristeza

— Entonces es eso, has vuelto con Changmin —dijo con voz suave

— Yo…

— No lo odio —interrumpió —Solo me decepcionó… y esperaba que tú también estuvieras decepcionado, para que de nuevo no te hiciera sufrir

— Yo también lo lastimé, nos herimos mutuamente, pero el amor siempre es más fuerte que todo, él no me romperá el corazón de nuevo y yo tampoco romperé el suyo, ésta vez no seremos víctimas de las circunstancias, ninguno de los dos fue culpable de nada —dijo convencido, Yoochun sonrió

— El amor te hace decir tonterías, si crees que eso es posible adelante, yo no secaré tus lágrimas —dijo con tristeza antes de darle la espalda, dejándolo en medio de la sala, solo, pensando, Jaejoong empuñó las manos

— Ésta vez no hay nada que nos separe, nos hemos hecho fuertes juntos, lo sé —pensó convencido, sonriendo con esperanza, confiaba en el amor de Changmin por él y se aferraba al suyo por el menor.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, esperen que pronto vendrá el drama :(


	4. ¿Yunho es un traidor?

Capítulo 4. ¿Yunho es un traidor?

Desde aquella inusual visita Changmin estaba completamente desconcertado, las palabras del CEO de su empresa y del ex CEO lo tenían dando vueltas como loco, ¿en verdad ya no podía confiar en nadie? Las palabras del ex CEO le habían dado a entender que entre sus amigos podía existir un espía, un delator, alguien que a partir de ahora lo estaría vigilando y que tal vez era momento de no bajar la guardia para nada, con nadie, pero no entendía el porqué de la advertencia, ese hombre ¿de lado de quien estaba? Si lo vigilaban en bien de la empresa, ¿Por qué hacerle una advertencia?

— Esto apesta —se quejó con incomodidad. Changmin estaba acostado sobre su cama, miró a su costado y ahí estaba el celular, lo agarró y buscó en sus contactos a Jaejoong, lo tenía registrado con el nombre de Mangdong, como su perrita, para ahuyentar a los curiosos, aunque a su novio para hacerlo enojar le había dicho que eligió ese nombre porque él era como su linda mascota, celoso y siempre buscando su atención —No —se detuvo antes de marcar —No puedo decirle lo que está pasando, no quiero asustarlo, será mejor que lo llame cuando esté más tranquilo

Decidido dejó el celular y prefirió tomar una siesta, los habían exentado de hacer sus actividades de ese día, todo debido al llamamiento que Changmin había recibido. El maknae intentó dormir pero recibió un mensaje en su celular, lo leyó enseguida, era de Yunho

— Me quedé muy preocupado por ti, si te pasa algo malo sabes que puedes confiar en mí —leyó dos veces antes de apartar el celular, luego sonrió — Siempre tratándome como crío —se quejó aunque no de mala gana y después pudo quedarse dormido

…

Al día siguiente, Jaejoong estaba acostado en su cama, pensando en las palabras que había dicho Yoochun, pero él estaba convencido de que su amigo estaba equivocado, él y Changmin ya no eran los de antes, habían crecido, habían madurado y su amor era ahora mucho más fuerte que antes, pero eso Yoochun no lo sabía, lo único que él sabía es lo que la primera ruptura con el maknae le trajo, había visto a Jaejoong sumirse en la depresión y no había podido hacer nada, porque los tres compartían un mismo dolor con su pasado, pero el mayor en especial cargaba con su propio dolor y ni él ni Junsu habían podido salvarlo. Ahora Jaejoong lo sabía y estaba agradecido con Yoochun por su preocupación, pero convencido de actuar como el adulto que era, decidió no involucrarlo en sus asuntos amorosos

— Changmin, no sabes cuánto te necesito en estos momentos —suspiró largamente, no tenían mucho de haberse visto y lo extrañaba como si tuvieran años de no hacerlo, extrañó el roce suave de sus manos y sus besos húmedos y llenos de pasión

Cerró los ojos imaginando su sonrisa, sus labios cerca de su oreja, susurrándole cosas hermosas como solía hacerlo, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y lo importante que era en su vida, todas esas cosas bobas y cursis que el menor solía decirle solo a él, nadie más conocía esa faceta del "engreído" y "frío" Changmin, nadie salvo él

Un ruido afuera de su casa lo puso en alerta, el acceso hasta el Pent-house era restringido, por tanto si él no autorizaba la subida a su piso no habría porque suceder eso. Enseguida se puso de pie y caminó con cuidado a la puerta, se fijó por la mirilla pero no había nadie, aun así abrió la puerta y salió. Nada

— Debió ser mi imaginación —pensó confundido aunque el ruido había sido muy notorio

Jaejoong se giró de nuevo hacia el interior pero sintió algo bajo los pies, agachó la cabeza y miró un sobre sellado, rápidamente antes de juntarlo salió y caminó por el pasillo, buscando al posible responsable, pero nada, regresó a su apartamento, juntó el sobre y cerró la puerta. Miró aquel sobre con el ceño fruncido y dudó en abrirlo

— Esto podría tener veneno en el pegamento —pensó cuidadosamente, así que fue a la cocina, abrió el sobre con un cuchillo y se lavó copiosamente las manos, aunque no había ningún olor extraño proveniente. Sacó el contenido llevándose una gran sorpresa — Esto…

Lo que llamó su atención no fue una carta doblada dentro del sobre, sino el par de fotos que le acompañaban, todas de él, con Changmin. Se comenzó a sentir nervioso, aunque las fotos eran confusas a él no le cupo la menor duda de que eran ellos dos. Abrió rápido la carta en lugar de revisar cuidadosamente las fotos, dicha carta estaba impresa, no era siquiera manuscrita

— Querido Kim Jaejoong —comenzó a leer, bufando por aquella extraña muestra de cariño — Como podrás ver en el contenido anexo a esta carta, están algunas fotos comprometedoras que sabemos no quisieras que vieran la luz pública, pues sabemos de excelente fuente que tú y Shim Changmin sostienen una relación homosexual desde hace un tiempo, los detalles de nuestra confiable fuente las mantendremos ocultas pero te enviamos una pequeña muestra de que no son cualquier cosa para que nos tomes en cuenta como personas serias comprometidas con la verdad —continuó leyendo y un enojo intenso le invadió

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, en su vida jamás se sintió tan molesto por algo como en aquellos momentos, sentía su sangre hervir

— Si no quieres que estas y otras fotos sean reveladas a la prensa por favor considera un monto razonable de dinero por este silencio, no veas esto como una extorsión, solamente estamos tratando de evitarte un escándalo público que sabemos quizás a ti no te importe, pero a Changmin y su compañía sí. Esperamos contar con tu apoyo y silencio ante la policía, esperaremos tu respuesta, hazlo por favor al siguiente apartado postal —seguido de eso el número de un AP estaba escrito —Sabemos que serás inteligente al respecto así como sabemos que no cometerás la estupidez de hablar sobre esto con tu pareja. Que tengas excelente tarde —terminó de leer

Enfurecido hizo bola aquel papel y lo tiró al suelo

— ¡Malditos! —gritó enojado, comenzando a sentir el corazón acelerado — ¿Qué haré? —pensó realmente en ir a la policía, pero de pronto se contuvo, no podía arriesgarse a que se dieran cuenta esos delincuentes antes de ser atrapados y él o Changmin terminaran lastimados. Pensó en decirle a Yoochun, pero quería evitarse el regaño de éste y también desistió en la idea. Creyó por un instante que lo mejor era decirle a Changmin pero se detuvo cuando recordó que la carta decía que no se le dijera

Lo que Jaejoong no sabía es que esa condición era porque también se habían puesto en contacto con la compañía de Changmin para recibir dinero doble por aquel silencio

— Tendré que mantenerlo en secreto —concluyó muy a su pesar

El teléfono celular de Jaejoong comenzó a sonar, poniéndolo nervioso, quizás era también una extorsión telefónica, sin embargo fue a su habitación y recogió el aparato de la cama, en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Junsu y suspiró aliviado

— Hola —saludó desganado

— Hyung ¿acabas de despertar? —preguntó inocentemente, sin saber lo que estaba detrás de ese tono de voz

— Sí —mintió aprovechando que Junsu ya creía eso

— Lo siento, pero ¿Qué harás hoy?

— No tengo planes —respondió honestamente pero luego se arrepintió de no mentir, seguro Junsu iba a querer verlo ese día

— Estupendo, iré a tu casa

— Hey, no te estoy invitando —dijo en broma

— No me importa, iré. Realmente estoy celoso Hyung —reclamó con tono de reproche, como esposa celosa

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Haces de comer para ese frente de campo de fútbol y me excluyen vilmente? —reprochó en tono infantil, Jaejoong suspiró

— Sabes que eres el dongsaeng al que más amo, lo mío con Yoochun solo es una aventura —respondió en tono coqueto. Junsu era la clase de amigo que siempre le terminaba subiendo el ánimo

— Lo sabía —presumió con buen humor —No tardo

— Está bien, te espero —dijo antes de colgar y suspiró —Me hará bien una distracción

…

Decidido a no dejar que las cosas se quedaran de ese modo, Changmin decide hacer un Tour por sus amigos más cercanos, necesitaba tener la certeza de que ninguno de ellos estuviera detrás de tan desafortunado incidente, sobre todo haciendo énfasis en los que se encontraban dentro de su misma compañía, por eso los de otros grupos los dejó de lado. No excluyó a sus amigas y a medida que más indagaba, más se convencía de que no era ninguno de todos ellos, a unos los pudo ver, a otros les llamó por teléfono y los que no pudo, los dejó pendientes

Así terminó el día y Changmin se encontró ante el fracaso. Su día libre quedó reducido a eso

— Mañana será —pensó positivamente. Él no solía desconfiar fácilmente de las personas, pero ahora estaba tan nervioso y a la expectativa que se sentía casi paranoico, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Jaejoong le interesaba sobremanera al grado casi de la obsesión. Desde que se dejaran años atrás y luego se reencontraran, Changmin se había hecho una fuerte promesa de cuidar de él a cualquier precio, incluso al de su salud mental

…

Luego de una tarde llena de relajación y risas, Junsu decidió mejor irse a casa, rechazando el ofrecimiento de Jaejoong por quedarse a dormir. Ambos amigos caminaron a la entrada de la casa del mayor y ahí se detuvieron, Junsu se giró hacia él y le dio un abrazo afectuoso que confundió a Jaejoong, se miraron a los ojos

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el mayor al ver la expresión de Junsu, este parecía preocupado

— Somos buenos amigos ¿cierto?

— Claro que sí —respondió enseguida

— Y como buenos amigos nos confesamos cosas importantes ¿cierto? —lo miró detenidamente y el mayor tosió discretamente, pero no respondió — Algo te pasa y yo quiero que confíes en mí, te quiero Kim Jaejoong y más te vale no sufrir solo por lo que sea que estés pasando —dijo con decisión, sorprendiendo al otro

— ¿Hablaste con Yoochun? —preguntó un poco molesto, pero Junsu negó mientras sonreía

— Ahora solo me has confirmado que si te pasa algo y yo no lo sé pero él sí —dedujo fácilmente, Jaejoong se sintió tonto de haber sido tan obvio —Ese frentón, de nuevo fastidiándome la vida —bromeó para liberar la tensión que se había creado entre los dos

— Junsu, también te quiero y confío en ti, pero esto es muy superior a cualquier cosa que haya vivido en mi vida, lo lamento —se disculpó sinceramente

— No te preocupes —sonrió con tranquilidad —Sé que a su debido tiempo me lo dirás —volvió a sonreír y colocó su mano sobre uno de los hombros del mayor, mirándolo a los ojos

— Junsu…

— Solo quería recordarte que cuentas conmigo

— Gracias —respondió con tristeza pero sonriendo

— Entonces nos vemos, y recuerda que te haremos una despedida en grande antes de que te vayas al servicio

— Sí —el mayor asintió y se despidieron. Cuando Jaejoong cerró la puerta suspiró —No es falta de confianza Junsu —dijo por lo bajo

Afuera del pent-house, Junsu permanecía mirando hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de que Jaejoong saliera y decidiera contarle todo lo que le pasaba, aunque eran grandes y viejos amigos, a veces sentía que esa brecha se abría más y más

…

Dos días después, Changmin había logrado prácticamente conversar con todos sus amigos a excepción de su compañero de grupo, había decidido dejarlo hasta el final porque solía verlo más seguido y porque era el más fácil de confesar, Yunho era a veces como un niño, decía las cosas sin pensar en consecuencias, otras era el diplomático líder de TVXQ, pero en general tenía una personalidad simplona

— Lo llamaré —decidió al ver su agenda, no tenía nada que hacer y en la de Yunho tampoco aparecía nada, así que decidió invitarlo a su casa. El teléfono sonó seis veces antes que lo contestara

— Eh Changdoll… ¿es importante? Estoy un poco ocupado —dijo en tono avergonzado, como si estuviera rodeado de personas, pero Changmin no escuchaba apenas unos murmullos

— Es importante pero no urgente, puede esperar ¿Estás con tus amigos? —preguntó confundido, por lo general cuando hablaba a Yunho y éste estaba con sus amigos, estos solían hablarle al teléfono para saludarlo o avergonzar a Yunho

— Algo así —respondió de prisa

— Está bien, te llamo luego —pausó unos instantes —O llámame en cuanto puedas

— Sí Changdoll, lo haré —respondió amablemente

— Adiós —se despidió el menor pero antes de colgar escuchó a su amigo

— Sobre el mensaje —dijo con tono decidido —No lo olvides, estoy contigo, siempre —dijo con calidez, Changmin sonrió avergonzado

— Lo sé —contestó apenas —Gracias

Sin decirse nada más ambos colgaron, Changmin miró su teléfono, de pronto sintió extraño escuchar algo así de Yunho, su amigo solía tratarlo con interés y también eran muy cercanos, pero siempre había un espacio de respeto entre los dos, en ésta ocasión era como si Yunho estuviera demasiado interesado en saber de sus cosas

— Es un poco raro —reflexionó. Luego de unos segundos recordó las palabras de LSM y estas retumbaron en sus oídos —No —susurró confundido —Cualquiera menos él —pensó nervioso —Yunho jamás me traicionaría —sonrió nervioso y sus manos comenzaron a sudar —Solo me estoy poniendo paranoico —sonrió convencido, tratando de relajarse —Es mi amigo más preciado y en quien más confío, soy lo mismo para él ¿no es cierto? —reflexionó en retrospectiva

De pronto nuevamente todo su entorno le resultó ajeno, ¿en quién podía confiar y en quién no? No entendía porque demonios estaba pasando eso, un día era feliz haciéndole el amor a su novio y al otro estaba dudando hasta de quien le tendió la mano en los días más oscuros de su vida, desconfiar de Yunho estaba resultando más aterrador de lo que pensaba

Aturdido decidió ir hacia las oficinas de su empresa donde sabía que podía encontrar a su antiguo CEO, le reclamaría por convertirlo en un desconfiado y le pediría aclaraciones sobre sus palabras del otro día. Changmin agarró las llaves de su camioneta y manejó hacia la SM, ni siquiera pidió que pasaran por él como casi siempre hacía. Luego de un tiempo llegó y entró, apenas si saludó a unos cuantos colegas de forma apresurada y se dirigió a la oficina, caminó por el pasillo principal y al llegar al fondo divisó a Yunho, conversaba con los dos ejecutivos, tenía la mirada fija en el más alto de esos dos y asentía mientras los escuchaba atentamente

Changmin abrió los ojos más de lo normal y comenzó a retroceder sin perderlos de vista, lento y sin hacer ruido, no fue descubierto y al llegar de regreso al inicio del pasillo se giró sobre sus talones y salió de prisa de la empresa. Su corazón latía acelerado, Yunho no solía ir al edificio de la SM en sus ratos libres a menos que ambos así lo acordaran para ir a ensayar, pero ahora ahí estaba él en su día libre, y no solo era el hecho que le mintió sobre estar con unos amigos, sino que esos supuestos amigos eran precisamente los dos ejecutivos que lo habían llamado cuando la carta de extorsión llegó

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? —se preguntó mientras conducía de regreso a su casa — ¿Por qué Yunho? —mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y trató de calmarse, no podía manejar en ese estado, así que redujo la velocidad —¿Debo contárselo a Jaejoong? Ahora es el único en quien puedo confiar —pensó con determinación.

…

Tanto Jaejoong como Changmin estaban atravesando por situaciones que se habían salido de su control y ninguno de los dos quería preocupar al otro con lo que estaba pasando, mientras tanto la persona que jugaba un doble juego con ellos reía desde las sombras, claro que su idea era algún día revelar aquella verdad con esas comprometedoras fotografías, pero mientras tanto movería los hilos para divertirse un poco más y claro, ganar algo de dinero.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen sus opiniones :( siento que escribo en vano... ok no, pero es muy importante saber para mí si esto va bien o mejor no lo continúo, igual haré actualizaciones más seguido de entre éste fic e "Insano" el más popular tendrá actu primero jeje. Gracias por leerme! síganlo haciendo 7u7


	5. Nuestros recuerdos

**Capítulo 5. Nuestros recuerdos**

Desde que Changmin había visto a su compañero de grupo junto a los dos CEOS más importantes de la compañía se había llenado de dudas, Yunho continuaba procurándolo aunque no tenían actividades próximas, le mandaba mensajes de texto como habitualmente lo hacía y de vez en cuando lo llamaba, a veces solo para saludar y otras para invitarlo a reunirse con sus amigos, a los que Changmin conocía muy bien. Sin embargo el menor contestaba cortante o evadía las llamadas, en su mayoría, muy a su pesar no confiaba en Yunho y estaba muy nervioso como para investigar qué demonios estaba pasando, mientras TVXQ no tuviera actividades continuaría evitando a Yunho, en lo posible evitaría a cualquiera que fuera cercano a él

Changmin detestaba sentirse paranoico, pero los últimos hechos no eran para menos y comenzaba a quebrarle los nervios, por fortuna no había grabaciones, conciertos, ni programas, ni sesiones de fotos o presentaciones, nada que pudiera hacer que se mostrara poco profesional, porque no podía sacarse del pensamiento la penosa situación por la que atravesaba, además que no quería agobiar a Jaejoong con el asunto, sin saber siquiera que él estaba más que enterado

…

Luego de sus respectivas charlas con Yoochun y con Junsu, Jaejoong no dejaba de reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando, él, al igual que Changmin, comenzaba a llenarse de dudas, la diferencia es que Jaejoong no estaba de acuerdo con lo que pensaba Yoochun, su relación ahora con Changmin no era como antes, habían crecido, ahora su amor era el de dos adultos

Jaejoong sonrió con nostalgia, antes su relación era más fácil, solo debían de disimular un poco y guardar las apariencias, era el único problema, el fan service les ayudaba a disfrazar su relación, y que a ambos los relacionaran con otros miembros del grupo también ayudaba, irónicamente, a encubrir su relación

Corría el año 2009 cuando se dijeron mutuamente sus sentimientos, fue durante su viaje de grupo a Saipan, pero su historia comenzó mucho antes que eso, cuando su relación de amistad creció con el tiempo, con los años, cuando eran unos adolescentes fue algo normal, pero conforme pasaron los años eso se convirtió en una atracción física, además de los visibles sentimientos comenzó el gusto, el inquietante sentimiento de sentirse terriblemente atraído hacia alguien, en su caso una especie de relación "prohibida" pero no era la diferencia de edad el problema, sino su sexo, ambos eran hombres, y aunque no les importaba realmente, sabían que socialmente era un gran problema, para sus familias sobre todo, además de eso ambos pertenecían al mismo grupo, aquello suponía una delgada línea entre la unión o la desunión, por eso comenzaron todo como un secreto, para mantener a los otros tres al margen de aquella relación, y si en un futuro su relación amorosa no funcionaba, ellos no se vieran afectados. Pero todo eso cambió cuando sus carreras tomaron rumbos diferentes.

El sonido de su teléfono celular lo sacó del trance de sus recuerdos, atendió enseguida, al ver la pantalla y leer "Monstruo come galletas" supo que se trataba de Changmin. La sonrisa en su rostro fue capaz de iluminar la habitación donde se encontraba

— Hola mi amor —dijo emocionado al apretar el botón y contestar, pero del otro lado no hubo respuesta, Jaejoong se extrañó —Changmin —llamó sin recibir respuesta, luego el teléfono fue colgado enseguida —¿Hola? —sin entender que pasaba colgó, luego miró detenidamente su celular —Algo me da mala espina

…

El maknae de Super Junior se encontraba en su departamento, jugando videojuegos, para variar, pero en ésta ocasión estaba solo, ninguno de sus habituales compinches pudo ir y aceptar su invitación a perder el tiempo en nada, pero eso no le importaba, estaba ganando en cada nivel con muy buena puntuación. El timbre de su casa sonó y lo distrajo, haciendo que perdiera casi a punto de romper su propio récord, enojado aventó el control contra el piso y se levantó a abrir

— Más vale que sea importante —carraspeó molesto, abrió la puerta de mala gana y se sorprendió de ver a Changmin ahí, su rostro se iluminó enseguida

— Sabía que vendrías —dijo emocionado

— Perdona, no vine a charlar o a jugar —se disculpó sinceramente. Kyuhyun vio la cara de consternación de Changmin y lo invitó a pasar

— Entra —pidió y el otro obedeció —¿Qué te sucede ahora?

— Mi teléfono, se bloqueó, creo —respondió extendiendo el teléfono hacia Kyuhyun, este lo agarró y lo revisó

— ¿Intentaste llamar? —preguntó consternado, Changmin asintió

— Tengo horas intentando y no puedo

— Veamos —de la bolsa de su pantalón Kyuhyun sacó su celular y marcó a Changmin, enseguida le mandó a un desvío y no pudo llamar

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Changmin al ver que Kyuhyun fruncía el entrecejo

— Creo que clonaron tu chip —respondió preocupado, devolviendo el celular, los ojos de Changmin se abrieron como platos, sorprendido —¿Tenías información "delicada"?

— Algo así —respondió Changmin preocupado —Mis contactos, estaban en el chip, no en la memoria externa

— Pero no tienes a nadie comprometedor ¿o sí? —Changmin se quedó mudo, lo único que le venía a la mente era Jaejoong, y aunque no lo tenía como tal estaba preocupado, después de haber leído la carta anónima se sentía paranoico por todo

— No —mintió sin problema —Debo irme, gracias

— Espera

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy preocupado

— Estoy bien —sonrió amablemente —Nos vemos —Changmin se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento de su amigo, dejándolo pensativo. Changmin no regresó a su departamento, sino que fue a la compañía de teléfonos donde tenía su número de celular. Generalmente de sus pagos y otras cosas se encargaba el manager, pero ahora no podía confiarle aquella tarea

…

Después de haber recibido esa llamada extraña supuestamente de Changmin, Jaejoong no dejaba de dar vueltas, preocupado, ni siquiera se atrevió a intentar llamar él

— ¿Y si alguien robó su celular? —se preguntó nervioso —No, tal vez se quedó sin batería —intentó calmarse pero no podía. Para tranquilizarse un poco fue por algo de whisky a su mini bar, se sirvió y fue hacia la ventana, se quedó pensativo —Debo hablar con él de lo que está pasando, para que tenga cuidado

Mientras pensaba en aquello se le pasó el tiempo, luego alguien tocó el timbre del conjunto habitacional donde estaba su pent-house, pensando que tal vez se trataba de Yoochun apretó el botón y permitió el acceso, luego se acordó que no lo estaba esperando y se arrepintió

— Tonto, por estar analizando ni pregunté quién era —pensó preocupado, espero no sea otro anónimo, aunque aquella vez quien sabe cómo entró esa persona —analizó, sintiéndose contrariado

Tocaron a la puerta y rápido fue Jaejoong a abrir, si alguien dejaba una carta ahí esperaba atraparlo con las manos en la masa, pero no se trataba de ninguna persona anónima dejando algún papel de mal gusto. Frente a Jaejoong tras la puerta se encontraba una persona nada anónima, al verlo ahí se quedó paralizado, no esperaba verle nunca ahí y sin embargo estaba, mirándolo fríamente

— Yu… Yunho —susurró perplejo, no podía salir de su asombro

— Conque eras tú —respondió sin mucha sorpresa — ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó sin mirarlo, Jaejoong asintió y entonces Yunho entró, mirando al frente. El miembro de JYJ miraba aun asombrado la figura alta de su ex compañero, se preguntó ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Aquella visita era tan bizarra que estaba confundido, sin embargo cerró la puerta y entró también, siguiéndole los pasos

— ¿Con que era yo? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundido —Por cierto, hola, ¿Cómo has estado? Yo bien ¿y tú? —dijo imitando dos voces, Yunho se giró hacia él y se miraron en silencio unos momentos

— ¿Él está aquí? —preguntó de pronto

— ¿Él? ¿Quién? ¿De qué me hablas? —

— Ya sabes quién, Changmin —respondió directo y seco, Jaejoong sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta y enmudeció —Ya veo —dijo tajantemente, luego suspiró, un poco más relajado

— Por favor Yunho, dime que nadie más lo sabe —suplicó preocupado, Yunho torció un poco la boca, luego se acercó a él y le agarró la mano, Jaejoong no entendía que pasaba pero no hizo nada por quitar su mano, entonces Yunho con su otra mano extrajo algo de la bolsa de su pantalón, volteó la mano de Jaejoong con la palma hacia arriba y le depositó un chip sobre ella, él cerró el puño y Yunho lo soltó

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó confundido al volver abrir el puño y mirar el chip

— Una copia del chip del celular de Changmin, mejor dicho, un chip clonado —respondió con seriedad, Jaejoong entonces comprendió

— Tú llamaste hace rato, me localizaste por el número, debiste haber pagado para que la compañía de telefonía te diera esta dirección —analizó Jaejoong con sorpresa

— No, ya sabía dónde vivías, solo bastó reconocer tu voz para saber que el número que marqué era el tuyo, probé todos los de su lista —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Jaejoong lo miró perplejo y en silencio

— ¿Qué quieres Yunho? ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Quién clonó este chip? —preguntó molesto, pero su ex compañero no respondió

— Quiero que te alejes de él —dijo tajantemente, mirándolo con frialdad, a Jaejoong se le estremeció todo, jamás habría imaginado a Yunho hablándole así

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ofendido — ¿Cree acaso Jung Yunho que puede controlarlo todo? Tan típico de ti

— No es eso —respondió enseguida —Changmin es frágil. A veces parece que no le importa nada pero lo conozco muy bien, sé que en el fondo siempre trata de asumirlo todo —dijo con firmeza, mirando a Jaejoong a los ojos

— Sé cómo es, no necesitas decírmelo

— En aquella ocasión grabar para su drama le ayudó, pero cuando las cámaras se apagaban también lo hacía su sonrisa, el brillo de su mirada, solo pude verlo caer y ni siquiera sabía qué le sucedía, sabía que no todo era por el grupo, ahora sé que era por ti —explicó con tristeza, mirando hacia el suelo unos momentos —En aquel tiempo no éramos tan unidos y jamás me contó nada, podía entenderlo, pero ahora…

— Te gusta ¿no es verdad? —interrumpió, mirándolo con enojo

— No digas tonterías —respondió rápidamente —Jamás lo miraría así, pero no quiere decir que no me preocupe, que no me sienta impotente cuando lo veo sufrir, que no me sienta responsable de él

— Lo siento, pero no dejaré de verlo solo porque tú me lo quieras exigir, lo amo ¿no entiendes?

— Precisamente porque sé que lo amas sé que quieres lo mejor para él —respondió con la mirada más amable que antes, Jaejoong volvió a ver en ese rostro al Yunho de su pasado y se sintió más tranquilo, pero seguía sin entender

— ¿Dejarlo es lo mejor? Si él no me amara lo entendería, pero nos amamos

— Escucha —volvió a decir Yunho en tono, serio, se acercó hacia él —Alguien los descubrió —dijo de pronto, con voz baja, como si pudieran oírlos —No sé muchos detalles, pero aléjate de Changmin antes que sea tarde

— ¿Qué dices?

— Ese chip —dijo señalando la mano de Jaejoong —Yo lo cloné, mejor dicho, pagué para que lo clonaran

— ¿Qué? —más confundido que al inicio Jaejoong dio un paso hacia atrás

— Pero no es la única clonación, existe otra, ya la mandé a los Directivos de mi empresa —confesó tranquilamente, Jaejoong sintió que la sangre le bajaba a los pies, poniéndose pálido

— Jamás lo hubiera creído de ti —dijo mirándolo con decepción, Yunho se quedó callado unos momentos, luego sonrió

— No te preocupes, no es lo que te imaginas, borré tú número, puse el mío como Mangdong, pero dudo que confíen en mí tanto como dicen —perplejo Jaejoong miró a Yunho, de nuevo volvió a sentir la empatía del pasado, pero continuaba confundido

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Por el bienestar de Changmin, por eso te he pedido que lo dejes

— No tiene sentido

— El que no quiera que los descubran y hagan mal uso de la información no significa que no soy consciente de que esta relación no va a ningún lado —espetó con gravedad, Jaejoong sintió un extraño escalofrío, había hablado con Changmin de eso antes y ninguno de los dos quería pensar en el futuro, pero en los ojos de Yunho en ese momento veía la posibilidad de que tal vez fuera cierta su aseveración

— ¿No es el amor lo único que importa? —preguntó con tristeza, Yunho suspiró

— Ojalá así fuera, este sería un mundo mejor —respondió con un toque de amargura en su voz, Jaejoong meditó toda esa conversación unos momentos —Jaejoong —lo llamó con voz suave y él volteó a verlo, Yunho se acercó de nuevo, igual que antes le agarró la mano, volvió a meter la otra a la bolsa de su pantalón y extrajo unas llaves, las colocó en la palma de la mano de Jaejoong y le sonrió

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Las llaves de una cabaña que pertenece a mis padres, está a unos kilómetros fuera de Seúl, te mandaré la dirección por GPS —explicó tranquilamente

— ¿Y tú quieres…?

— Que lo lleves… Changmin no la conoce, no sabe que es de mi familia, vayan, después de eso confío en que tomarás la decisión correcta —dijo con voz apacible

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que me despida de él? —Yunho asintió

— Sé que tu amor por él es sincero y que dejarlo ir será lo mejor, confío en ti Jaejoong —finalizó con aquellas palabras llenas de preocupación, le cerró la mano entorno a las llaves y con las dos de él le sujetó el puño, luego lo soltó —Adiós

No le dio tiempo a nada más, Yunho le pasó de lado a Jaejoong y sin despedirse se fue, el mayor de los dos estaba perplejo, inmóvil, ni siquiera hizo nada por moverse, sintió un nudo en la garganta y se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

…

Changmin descubrió que efectivamente su chip había sido clonado y canceló su número de celular, enseguida se compró otro y lo activó. Enojado subió a su auto y condujo de prisa, fue hacia el departamento pent-house que Jaejoong tenía, en su auto llevaba ropa para pasar desapercibido, se la puso a unas cuadras antes de llegar, en el auto, luego bajó de él y caminó lo que faltaba del tramo, al llegar llamó al timbre. Jaejoong creyendo que quizás Yunho había vuelto atendió enseguida

— ¿Quién? —preguntó apresurado

— El monstruo come galletas —respondió con voz baja, a unos metros de ahí había sasaengs rodeando el perímetro, no podían oírlo pero él tomaba precauciones de más

— Pasa —respondió Jaejoong y accionó el botón para dejarlo pasar. Changmin tomó el elevador hasta el último piso — ¿Qué hago? ¿Le cuento de Yunho? ¿Le digo que me están extorsionando? —se preguntó preocupado, luego recordó que a Yunho no le preguntó si Changmin estaba enterado de que fueron descubiertos, pero supuso que no, si los Directivos de la SM le habían pedido que clonara el chip del teléfono de su compañero significaba que estaban actuando bajo sospecha de algo pero seguro Changmin ni estaba enterado

Abrió la puerta y se miraron, habían pasado unos días, se aguantaron las ganas de comerse a besos, hasta que Changmin entró y cerraron la puerta, entonces se dieron un efusivo abrazo y luego se besaron con pasión. Las manos de Changmin se aferraron a la tela de la camisa de Jaejoong por la espalda y él le sujetó de la cintura, rodeándole con los brazos. Se besaron hasta que se les acabó el aire, luego separaron sus labios pero no sus cuerpos, con la respiración agitada Changmin acercó sus labios a la oreja de Jaejoong

— Te extrañé —susurró jadeante y Jaejoong se pegó más a su cuerpo, de ser posible

— Yo también —respondió Jaejoong sin dudar un instante. Volvieron a besarse hasta volver a terminar jadeantes, luego se separaron un poco, Changmin le acarició la mejilla izquierda con su diestra y como si fuese un pequeño gato, Jaejoong cerró los ojos y restregó su cara en ella, el menor sonrió, deslizó su mano hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Jaejoong y lo atrajo hacia él, el rostro de Jaejoong quedó a la altura del pecho de Changmin, enseguida sintió los fuertes brazos del menor rodearle, luego sus labios sobre el cabello

— ¿Qué tanto me extrañaste? —preguntó sonriendo de forma traviesa, sin soltarlo, Jaejoong sonrió y emitió un sonido como si estuviera pensando la respuesta

— Mucho, de aquí al infinito —respondió divertido, Changmin soltó una carcajada burlona y le alborotó los cabellos, lo apartó de él y sujetándole las mejillas le dio un beso en la frente, luego se miraron a los ojos, Jaejoong lo miró con reproche, de forma infantil

— Hey, que yo soy el mayor, me tratas como a un bebé —se quejó cruzándose de brazos —Creo que me gustaban más tus golpes —dijo de broma

— Pues puedo azotarte en la cama —respondió con una gran sonrisa perversa, Jaejoong retrocedió un paso como si le temiera

— Ya deja de ver porno y hentai —lo reprendió

— ¿Sabes? Desde que vi tu película esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? —lo pensó unos instantes, Jaejoong supuso en cual pensaba pero no dijo nada —Ya recordé, Jackal is coming —sonrió de nuevo —Me vinieron a la mente unas ideas… —completó, luego se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba, el mayor sonrió y luego retrocedió, moviendo la cabeza en negativa

— No serías capaz —dijo riendo, caminando hacia atrás, fingiendo que se escaparía, pero tan solo se alejaba hacia la habitación

— Soy muy capaz —respondió con malicia, entonces Jaejoong emprendió la huida y fue rápido hacia la habitación, Changmin lo siguió, de prisa. Al verlo entrar a la habitación Jaejoong fue hacia la cama y se tiró en ella, lanzándole una mirada felina

— Pequeño demonio, respeta a tu hyung —dijo de broma

— ¿Hyung? ¿Te excita que te llame así? —preguntó sonriendo, luego se quitó la camisa y la aventó al suelo, Jaejoong observó su bien trabajado cuerpo, lo miró de pies a cabeza — ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —el aludido movió la cabeza para afirmar

Changmin se desnudó por completo frente a él, haciendo que se relamiera los labios con cada prenda que abandonaba su cuerpo, el menor observó el excitado miembro de Jaejoong por encima de la ropa, se acercó a la cama y subió, gateando se acercó hasta Jaejoong y se subió en él, luego le robó un beso, pero cuando el mayor se emocionó y quiso llevarlo a más se apartó, solo para saborear la piel de su cuello con los labios, mientras su mano izquierda viajó hasta su entrepierna y lo comenzó a acariciar por encima de la ropa

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, luego acercó sus labios a la oreja de Jaejoong —Hyung… —le susurró, haciéndolo estremecer, besó el lóbulo de su oreja y le dio un pequeño jalón al sostenerlo con los labios, haciéndolo jadear

— Sí —respondió excitado, Changmin se apartó solo para comenzar a besarle el pecho, por encima de la ropa, le acarició las tetillas con el labio inferior y luego las atrapó con ambos labios, jaló hacia arriba suavemente y luego lamió un par de veces, aún encima de la ropa. Jaejoong gimió, comenzaba a sentir demasiado morbo, necesitaba la boca de Changmin en su entrepierna, esta palpitaba con urgencia, pero Changmin parecía decidido a torturarlo

— Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo —dijo sonriendo con malicia, descendió hasta su entrepierna y acarició con las puntas de los dedos, sintiendo el roce de la tela del pantalón, pero debajo de esta estaba el miembro duro de Jaejoong. El menor sonrió placenteramente, tocándolo, gozando de verlo retorcerse de la desesperación

— Changmin… —susurró abriendo sus ojos, le dirigió una mirada suplicante, pero a cambio solo recibió una mirada morbosa por parte del menor

— Déjame disfrutarte, mi mano no gime tan lindo como tú

El menor se agachó y besó con suavidad los labios de Jaejoong, bajó por su barbilla y disfrutó de ella con sus besos, pasándose al cuello, donde dio algunos sutiles mordiscos en su nuez de Adán, desabotonó su camisa e hizo los pliegues a un lado sin quitársela. Changmin se dio gusto disfrutando de sus tetillas, cada vez más duras, les dejó un rastro de saliva y se deleitó de ver a Jaejoong retorcerse y jadear, bajó por el abdomen y hundió su lengua en el ombligo, mientras sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharle el pantalón

— Ya, tómame —suplicó excitado, tenía el rostro completamente rojo, Changmin lo observó y solo se excitó más, dándole ganas de ser más lento, pero su miembro también punzaba, le suplicaba apresurarse

— Hyung es un sucio ¿eh? —dijo con voz sexy, se miraron a los ojos y Jaejoong rio discretamente, Changmin sonrió y se agachó para besarle los labios, luego fue directo hacia abajo, le quitó el pantalón de un solo movimiento, no tenía ni zapatos ni calcetines así que no le costó trabajo. Changmin miró el miembro erecto de Jaejoong, aprisionado por aquella molestosa ropa interior, el menor sonrió y llevó hasta ahí su dedo índice, delineando la figura hacia la punta, ahí hizo un movimiento circular delineando el glande y percibió algunas gotas de semen, se agachó y beso donde estaba esa marca, haciendo que Jaejoong lanzara un gemido de total placer —No te vengas tan pronto —regañó

— Ya no puedo —suplicó

— Si puedes —refutó rápidamente, dirigió la mano derecha al resorte de la cintura de aquel bóxer y bajó un poco, descubriendo la punta de tan ansiado miembro, se agachó y lamió lentamente, Jaejoong se retorció un poco y suspiró, Changmin dejó caer un poco de saliva sobre el tronco y lo sujetó con la totalidad de su mano, comenzando a masajearlo, se miraron a los ojos mientras le masturbaba, Changmin se incorporó a su altura y se besaron mientras lo tocaba, con movimientos lentos, sin pretender hacerlo llegar al clímax

Se miraron a los ojos antes que Changmin se apartara, sujetó las piernas de Jaejoong y las colocó una a cada lado de su cadera, él estaba hincado, sentado sobre sus pantorrillas, acercó más las nalgas de Jaejoong hacia su cadera y sujetó su miembro duro, dirigiéndolo a la entrada del mayor, la acarició con su punta, haciendo desearlo más. Se miraron con deseo y Changmin ya no lo hizo esperar más, lo penetró de una sola, haciéndolo jadear de placer, su espalda arqueándose, permitiéndole ver mejor la zona invadida

Jaejoong no supo de qué libro Kama Sutra sacó Changmin aquella posición pero se sintió loco al probarla, experimentando un placer que no había imaginado nunca. Solo la parte de la espalda y la cabeza estaba sobre la cama, su cadera elevada no tocaba la cama, en cambio reposaba sobre las piernas de Changmin, quien hincado veía desde arriba a Jaejoong, ayudándole con los movimientos de cadera mientras Changmin se empujaba, sosteniéndole al mayor la cadera, moviendo sus manos al ritmo que Jaejoong la movía para sentir más placer

— Changmin, Changmin —gimió cada vez más fuerte, no le importó gritar su nombre, lo había necesitado tanto esos días que no quería contenerse. Jaejoong sujetó con fuerza las sábanas de la cama y miró hacia Changmin, el menor le observaba el miembro, danzando al ritmo que ambos se movían, percibió en sus ojos ese ardiente deseo de tomarlo por la boca

— Hyung, resistiré… —jadeó agitado —Por ti —le sonrió maliciosamente y luego cerró los ojos, como si se contuviera de no eyacular, soltó su cadera y se salió de él, Jaejoong hizo puchero, quería volver a sentir a Changmin dentro. El berrinche no le duró mucho, agarró a Jaejoong de la mano y lo apartó, se acostó sobre la cama, de espaldas a ella y lo jaló hacia él, sin decirse palabra, el mayor entendió, sin quitarse la camisa desabotonada se subió en el menor, descendiendo por su miembro hasta sentarse sobre su cadera

Ambos suspiraron, se miraron a los ojos y Jaejoong se inclinó hacia delante, se apoyó del vientre de Changmin y comenzó a moverse, se deslizó luego hacia abajo, apoyándose de los hombros del menor y se abalanzó con mayor fuerza, rudo. Ambos estaban gimiendo placenteramente, compartieron miradas cómplices, Changmin sujetó con fuerza la cadera de Jaejoong mientras se empujaba hacia arriba en la penetración, Jaejoong lo hacía de atrás hacia delante, los dos en perfecta sincronía, se conocían tan bien que sabían sus ritmos, sus posibilidades y el esfuerzo que podían poner, su experiencia era la suficiente como para siempre tratar de experimentar más placer

Jaejoong se agachó un poco más y bajaron un poco el ritmo, para poder encontrarse en un suave y profundo beso, luego se irguió lo más que pudo, cambió el ritmo del movimiento de su cadera y se agarró el miembro con la derecha, comenzando a masturbarse, Changmin lo miraba embobado, se veía tan sexy moviéndose así y tocándose de aquella manera, los dos gemían placenteramente, cerca del clímax, Changmin le soltó las caderas y se apoyó en la cama con los codos, inclinándose un poco al frente, mirando el miembro de Jaejoong y esperando verle terminar en su vientre. No tardó en sentir que la entrada de Jaejoong le aprisionaba, al mismo tiempo un par de brotes de semen le bañaron el vientre, el más largo le llegó hasta el pecho y sentirlo sobre su piel lo llenó de placer

No tardó en terminar dentro de Jaejoong, el continuó moviéndose un poco más incluso después de que todo el semen acumulado saliera, abrió sus ojos extasiado y miró hacia Changmin, tenía la mirada llena de brillo. Se sonrieron con aquella cómplice intimidad que solo la cama era capaz de darles

— Llegaste lejos —dijo Changmin asombrado, mirándose el pecho, tomó con dos dedos y luego los chupó, Jaejoong sonrió, se quitó la camisa desabotonada que era la única prenda sobre su cuerpo y con ella le limpió el resto antes de levantarse para que Changmin se saliera, aventó la camisa y se subió sobre él, abrazándose a su pecho, Changmin le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos

— Te amo Changmin, jamás lo olvides —dijo con un tono de nostalgia, Changmin percibió algo extraño en ese tono de voz

— ¿Por qué habría de olvidarlo? Estamos juntos, nada más importa —respondió confiado en sus palabras, Jaejoong sabía que ese solo era un sueño y sonrió con nostalgia

— Porque no sabemos lo que vendrá —respondió con tristeza, Changmin lo meditó unos pocos instantes

— ¿Acaso alguien sabe? —respondió burlonamente, pero en el fondo él también se moría de miedo solo de pensar en el futuro

— Changmin —llamó el mayor, levantándose un poco

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Eres feliz de ésta manera? —preguntó con miedo, Changmin abrió los ojos con asombro, de momento no entendió el sentido de la pregunta, luego lo reflexionó y entendió

— Incluso si es a escondidas estar contigo es lo único que me importa, solo contigo soy feliz, lo demás es condicional y no puedo controlarlo, es solo la vida, pero a tu lado todo se hace más fácil, tú me das fuerza —respondió en tono maduro, Jaejoong se sorprendió de aquella respuesta, luego sonrió confiado

— Mi hermoso Changmin ha madurado mucho —dijo feliz, sonriendo, Changmin lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, luego lo giró para que ambos estuvieran sobre la cama. Se dieron un beso

— ¿Lo crees?

— Sí, en todos sentidos —reafirmó, convencido —Incluso en la cama ¿Cómo diablos te volviste tan bueno? —preguntó asombrado

— Pues…

— Espera, no quiero oírlo, no quiero saber con cuántos o cuántas te acostaste en el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos —dijo en tono infantil, pero sintiendo celos realmente

— Ya hemos tocado ese tema y acordamos no contarnos con quienes o con cuántas personas estuvimos durante ese tiempo —respondió el menor, Jaejoong asintió

— Al menos sé que yo te robé tu primera vez… en todos los sentidos —presumió con emoción, a Changmin le subieron todos los colores al rostro

— Calla —dijo avergonzado, pero Jaejoong se emocionó al recordarlo, se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, se acercó y le besó la nariz —La próxima vez… —titubeó un poco, luego le acercó los labios al oído — ¿Me dejarás dominar? —preguntó con tono travieso, Changmin sonrió avergonzado

— Te he dicho varias veces que no tienes ni que pedirlo —regañó —Soy tuyo completamente, ya lo sabes —completó con un poco de timidez. Se besaron con ternura, lentamente, luego Jaejoong se abrazó de nuevo a él —Aunque has de saber que ahora que lo pienso, tú abusaste de mí, te aprovechaste de mi pobre e inocente cuerpo

— ¿Qué? —preguntó fingiendo indignación, levantándose de sus brazos —Ahora resulta que yo —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos

— Tenía 21 años, me quitaste la inocencia

— Eras virgen, no inocente —se defendió —Es diferente

— ¿Ah sí?

— Claro —contestó enseguida —Yo solo te enseñé la práctica, ya conocías mucho de teoría

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón

— Y ahora hasta practicante del Kama Sutra me resultaste —dijo al acordarse de la posición de minutos atrás, Changmin soltó una carcajada

— Bueno, es que en una ocasión me masturbaba viendo porno y pensé, algún día tenemos que hacer esa —dijo con orgullo como si estuviera contando una hazaña, Jaejoong le dio un golpe en el hombro

— Eres un cochino —regañó como si le hablara a su travieso hermano menor

— Pero captaste la idea ¿no?

— Claro —respondió con una sonrisa. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez de manera más prolongada, comenzando a tocarse, al terminar se abrazaron, sintiéndose absolutamente relajados, en paz. Los problemas de extorsiones no existían en esos momentos, solo ellos dos y sus cuerpos exhaustos, teniendo su merecido descanso después de tan agitado ejercicio

…

Tras su frío escritorio, el ejecutivo de CJes, Baek Chang-Ju miraba con ojos adustos aquella carta que había llegado a su oficina por la mañana, la había leído más de una vez y seguía sin creer lo que había leído en ella. No solía preguntar por la vida privada de los artistas bajo el mando de su empresa, salvo cuando salían escándalos para aclararlos con la prensa, por eso le resultaba casi imposible creer aquellas líneas

Había escuchado rumores, pero no eran más que habladurías de gente malintencionada o a veces de las propias fans, que sin importarles la integridad de los artistas los emparejaban a diestra y siniestra con personas de su mismo sexo. Pero ahora parecía ser real, aquellas fotos no podían equivocarse, Kim Jaejoong se veía con alguien a escondidas, un hombre, pero lo peor de todo eso no eran aquellos dos detalles, sino el hecho de que ese otro hombre era Shim Changmin, artista de una de las empresas más importantes del país, y que por desgracia, con la que no llevaban buenas relaciones. Un mar de disputas y acciones legales entre una y otra las habían convertido en "enemigas", por lo que conciliar cualquier acuerdo entre ambas solo de pensarlo sonaría ridículo

— No habrá de otra —pensó ese hombre —Cuando esos tres chicos firmaron con nuestra empresa les prometí que ellos serían independientes de tomar sus decisiones y que no interferiríamos, pero… —meditó unos segundos —El buen nombre de CJes está en juego —torció la boca, poco convencido —Y él no es el único que depende de esta compañía, tendré que contactar a la gente de SM, no hay otra forma —concluyó un poco más convencido

Baek Chang-Jun levantó la bocina de su teléfono de oficina, enseguida respondió la joven voz de una mujer, su secretaria

— Dígame señor —dijo amablemente

— Comunícame con Kim Youngmin por favor, el teléfono está en la agenda corporativa —indicó con amabilidad

— Enseguida señor —respondió rápidamente y se apresuró a hacer el encargo que le habían convenido

El CEO de CJes sonrió, mirando hacia un punto perdido en aquella oficina, cruzó los dedos de ambas manos luego de subir los codos al escritorio y apoyó la barbilla sobre los nudillos, esperando a que le enlazaran aquella llamada tan crucial para el futuro de ambas empresas.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, más enredos jeje, gracias por dejarme sus amables comentarios


	6. Engaño y Despedida

**Capítulo 6. Engaño y Despedida**

Jaejoong abrió los ojos lentamente, a su lado, el cuerpo aún desnudo de Changmin descansaba junto al suyo, el menor estaba dormido, profundamente, acostado con la espalda sobre el colchón, los brazos descansando a los costados de su cuerpo, la frente en alto, como si mirara al techo, el mayor sonrió, su novio parecía un modelo incluso durmiendo. Jaejoong se acercó a él y se acurrucó en sus brazos, como si el otro estuviese despierto

— No sabes cuánto me duele ocultarte las cosas —musitó con tristeza, cerró sus ojos y a su mente regresó la visita de Yunho, como si hubiese ocurrido segundos atrás. Jaejoong abrió los ojos y buscó el rostro de Changmin, lo miró respirar pausadamente y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba

Jaejoong suspiró pesadamente, como si estuviera muy cansado, se incorporó en la cama, apoyándose sobre su codo, observó el apacible rostro de su amante y estiró la mano izquierda hacia él, acariciándole el rostro

— Mi hermoso Changmin —susurró con angustia —Hace unos años tomé una difícil decisión, pensando en lo que era mejor para mí… hoy, tomaré una decisión pensando en lo que es mejor para ti —continuó, con tristeza —Y es tal vez la decisión más difícil de toda mi vida —culminó sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba, apretó los labios con fuerza y se evitó llorar

Como si un llamado de su novio hubiese acudido a él, Changmin comenzó a removerse en su sitio, poniendo en alerta al mayor, Jaejoong obtuvo un esfuerzo aún mayor para no llorar y se armó de valor. Para cuando Changmin abrió los ojos, completamente despierto, se encontró con el rostro límpido de su novio observándolo, el menor sonrió, girándose hacia Jaejoong y depositó en sus labios un beso suave, el mayor correspondió a esa linda sonrisa y le besó la mejilla después, como si se tratara de su pequeño gatito

— ¿Qué hacías mirándome tan fijamente? Pervertido —preguntó Changmin en modo de reclamo, jugando con su novio, como siempre, Jaejoong le sonrió con amplitud

— Solo observaba tu rostro adulto, es casi igual que antes, tan niño… mi niño —respondió con un tono de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para Changmin, enseguida el menor lo miró con preocupación, buscando sinceridad en sus ojos

— ¿Qué tienes?

— Nada —respondió con una sonrisa fingida, Changmin lo observó fijamente

Entre las desventajas de conocer muy bien a la persona que amas es que difícilmente creerás una de sus mentiras. En esos momentos el menor de TVXQ no creyó en la respuesta del mayor de JYJ, aquella mentira, tan mal disfrazada, fue descubierta por Changmin, miró a Jaejoong con suspicacia, pero no profundizó en encontrar la verdad tras aquella respuesta

— Está bien —respondió secamente, obviando lo que sigue se incorporó en la cama y talló su rostro un par de veces, Jaejoong lo observó detenidamente, dándose cuenta que su mentira no solo fue descubierta, sino que Changmin estaba molesto por ella

Jaejoong agachó la mirada unos momentos antes de levantar la cabeza y buscar a Changmin, que se había puesto de pie, con su desnudez como única compañera. Lo dudó unos momentos pero se armó de un valor tal, que él mismo se sorprendió de su entereza

— Hagamos un viaje —dijo de pronto, liberando la tensión que se formó tras el extraño silencio entre los dos, Changmin se giró hacia él y se miraron a los ojos

— ¿Un viaje? —preguntó el menor, extrañado, Jaejoong asintió, luego sonrió con un esfuerzo enorme

— Tengo una cabaña… —dijo con nerviosismo, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle, pero se controló con esfuerzo, Changmin podía leerle bien las expresiones y temía ser descubierto —Está a unos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad

— ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de ella? Sería perfecta para nuestros encuentros ¿no crees? —preguntó extrañado, Jaejoong se puso nervioso, temiendo que se diera cuenta de su mentira

— Es porque acabo de comprarla —mintió, con una sonrisa forzada, pero no fingida, el menor lo miró detenidamente, buscando en su mirada la verdad tras las repentinas palabras, pero esta vez Jaejoong actuó tan bien, que Changmin no sospechó el trasfondo de la mentira, aunque se sintió inquieto por no confiar totalmente en las palabras del hombre que amaba

— ¿Y con viaje te refieres a ir a unas cuantas horas de aquí? —preguntó enarcando una ceja

— Sí

— Vaya concepto de viaje tienes —dijo con ironía

— Con tu agenda no podemos aspirar a mucho —contestó con una mueca, Changmin sonrió y se acercó hasta él, se agachó y le besó sobre los labios

— Siempre lo arruino todo ¿eh?

— No, no —apresuró su respuesta —No quise decir eso —se disculpó agachando unos instantes la mirada, hasta que Changmin le sujetó sutilmente la barbilla, el mayor levantó la mirada y observó sus ojos —Solo di que sí ¿quieres? Vayamos ahí

— Claro —sonrió con amabilidad y se agachó para besarle de nuevo, esta vez Jaejoong le correspondió y sus bocas se fusionaron en un beso tranquilo pero profundo. Al separarse Changmin se alejó enseguida, rumbo al baño

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, Jaejoong suspiró profundamente, tomó el mayor aire posible en sus pulmones y trató de controlarse, pero acababa de pedirle a Changmin hacer el viaje que cambiaría la vida de los dos para siempre

— Espero estar haciendo lo correcto —pensó con preocupación, pero no estaba seguro de que aquello era lo más sensato, pero pensaba mucho en las palabras de Yunho, en su conversación con Yoochun, en la situación del chantaje y en el futuro de su querido Changmin, en el propio, en todas las cosas a favor y en contra, de momento dejarlo estaba siendo la respuesta más favorable para el menor

…

Una hora más tarde, Changmin dejó el pent-house de Jaejoong y se marchó lo más discretamente posible, consciente del peligro que corría, aunque ese tema no lo había tocado nunca con Jaejoong, Changmin dejaría que su agencia se encargara de todo, como siempre, él solo estaría pendiente de la situación si un nuevo suceso apareciera

…

El lugar era un Club Nocturno bastante exclusivo, de esos que cuidan tan celosamente la identidad de sus más frecuentes y exigentes clientes, que ni el mismísimo 007 sería capaz de descubrir dichos secretos. Una amplia habitación privada, dos hombres sentados frente a una mesa con vino y caros aperitivos adornándola, junto a cada uno, una hermosa chica joven, no mayores de 25, sirviéndoles de beber y acariciándoles de cuando en cuando los hombros, la espalda; pero sin interrumpirles en su importante charla

Uno de ellos sonrió, levantando su copa para brindar, el otro la levantó también, con menos ahínco, aun mirándole con suspicacia, pero confiando en su mirada a la vez. Eran contrarios en la industria, pero no enemigos personales, por lo que en esos momentos no había rencores entre uno y otro, solo un tema en común que les preocupaba a ambos

— Son jóvenes, son impulsivos, y peor aún, están enamorados ¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó el más joven de los dos

— Nada realmente —respondió rápido el otro —Pero tanto tú como yo, hemos invertido demasiado en sus imágenes, ¿no es lo más común cubrirles las espaldas? —completó el mayor de los dos. La mano traviesa de la chica a su lado rozó intencionalmente su pierna, pero él no se molestó en responderle de alguna forma, continuaba mirando a su contrario

— Eso es verdad —consintió el presidente de C-jes, meditando unos segundos —Y sin embargo es inconcebible que nos orillen a esto

— Definitivamente —respondió el actual presidente de SM —Sin embargo… —puntualizó —No pretendo que la carrera de uno solo comprometa el futuro de la carrera de los demás, tú podrás comprenderme

— Claro —respondió secamente el más joven —Lo entiendo perfectamente… No es justo, pero la vida tampoco lo es —sonrió un poco, bebió de su copa y meditó

— No cabe duda, la ironía no es mala amiga, míranos, aquí, charlando de un tema que nos preocupa, y claro, nos ocupa —observó el mayor de los dos, el presidente de C-jes sonrió al ver al presidente de la otra compañía, luego dedicó una rápida mirada a la chica a su lado

— Tal vez algún día deberíamos volver a reunirnos ¿no crees?

— Que así sea —contestó el otro, alzando su copa, ambos brindaron y bebieron del licor que las chicas les servían constantemente.

…

La cabaña de los padres de Yunho era modesta pero elegante a su modo, lo suficientemente grande para ser cómoda y lo suficientemente pequeña para ser acogedora. Changmin y Jaejoong dejaron las maletas cerca de la puerta y en cuanto esta se cerró se comieron a besos hasta acabar con el aire que les quedaba, al separarse se sonrieron

— Vaya, has comprado una linda cabaña —observó Changmin, el mayor solo asintió mostrándole una sonrisa, pero no respondió. El más alto agarró las maletas y buscó la habitación principal, Jaejoong fue tras él

El integrante de JYJ buscó discretamente por todos lados alguna foto o cualquier indicio que lo delatara en su mentira, pero nada que pareciera que pertenecía a los padres de Yunho estaba ahí, por lo que Jaejoong suspiró aliviado en sus adentros

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Jaejoong al otro —Puedo cocinar algo —completó, mostrándose tranquilo

Changmin sonrió, girándose hacia él se acercó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, aspirando con sutileza el agradable olor de su cabello, sujetó algunas hebras con sus dedos y lo acarició, pegando sus labios al oído de su amante

— Tengo hambre de ti —susurró excitado, haciendo que cada fibra de Jaejoong se removiera, sus poros se abrieron y la piel de gallina apareció, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y una ligera bocanada de aire se escapó por entre sus labios, suspirando lentamente

Changmin se apartó sutilmente tan solo para atrapar la boca de Jaejoong con la suya, aprovechando esos labios ligeramente separados. Se besaron con profundidad, buscando dominio absoluto en la lengua del otro, hasta que el último rastro de aire fue absorbido por el otro, se separaron solo para que Changmin continuara buscando el contacto de sus labios en la piel de Jaejoong

El menor le comió el cuello a besos, haciendo que Jaejoong dejara escapar jadeos suaves, entregados, mientras sus manos le recorrían la espalda, por encima de la ropa, deslizando los dedos con sutileza. Su cadera buscó la cercanía de la otra, sentir el miembro duro del otro en su muslo le excitó tanto que su erección no tardó en aparecer. Se tocaron mutuamente por encima de la ropa antes de desnudarse uno al otro, caminando enseguida hacia la cama

Changmin agarró ambos lados de la desnuda cadera de Jaejoong y arremetió a sus adentros, hasta que su pelvis quedó tan cerca del trasero del otro que sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo, el mayor gimió complacido, luego las embestidas no tardaron en llegar, se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas de la cama y movió su cadera al ritmo que el otro le impuso. Changmin de rodillas y él agachado, de bruces

Jaejoong gimió satisfecho, entregado, deseando que Changmin lo hiciera más fuerte, más rápido, el mayor no dudó en pedirlo, en suplicarlo, y Changmin atendió a todas sus exigencias, hasta que le terminó dentro una parte, la otra sobre su baja espalda, luego se agachó y lamió de su propia esencia, aprovechando para regalarle algunos besos, hasta subir a su nuca, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Jaejoong para alcanzarla

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Changmin en la espalda de Jaejoong, pero no descansó ahí, descendió regalándole besos hasta toparse con su cadera, el mayor se giró para quedar cara a él, así el menor se posicionó al frente, le separó las piernas y él quedó en medio, se echó las piernas de su novio sobre los hombros y hundió su cabeza en la pelvis del otro, metiéndose a la boca el miembro de Jaejoong, haciendo que se estremezca

El sexo oral fue sucio, como les encantaba a los dos, como solo Changmin podía hacer, metiendo la punta hasta su garganta, succionando, haciéndolo sentir el retumbe de sus jadeos cada vez que aquel pedazo de carne le profanaba la boca, Jaejoong le sujetaba con rudeza el cabello y le ayudaba a moverse, guiando la velocidad, Changmin, sumiso, dejó que su amante le llenara la cara y redondeara sus labios con la punta del pene una vez que eyaculó, así el menor succionó por última vez el sensible miembro antes de volver a subir hasta toparse con los labios de Jaejoong, luego este le limpió la cara y volvieron a besarse, regalándole una sonrisa

— Amo cuando usas así tu boca —alabó con sinceridad, Changmin sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber satisfecho de aquella forma a su amante

Se volvieron a besar y se abrazaron en silencio durante unos momentos, luego Changmin se soltó suavemente del abrazo de su novio y se puso de pie, Jaejoong lo observó de la cintura para abajo y se mordió el labio inferior

— ¿Segunda ronda? —preguntó sonriente, Changmin miró hacia él y sonrió igual

— Después de comer —contestó sinceramente, a Jaejoong no le extrañó dicha respuesta

— Está bien, solo porque estoy de buenas —dijo con resignación, pero Changmin evitó que se pusiera de pie

— Prepararé algo yo, tú espera aquí —se adelantó antes que Jaejoong pudiera decir algo más. Ambos se sonrieron y Changmin fue por su ropa interior, se la colocó y salió de la recámara principal rumbo a la cocina

…

Después de haber comido algo revisaron el resto de la cabaña, no había mucho que ver, pero Jaejoong insistió en prender la chimenea, mientras lo hacía, Changmin desempacaba las cosas de los dos, no tenían previsto quedarse muchos días, pero el menor era fanático del orden y siempre quería tener todo acomodado

— Mi amor, ya está —informó el mayor al menor, Changmin salió de la habitación y se reunió con Jaejoong en la sala, ambos en ropa interior

Los dos frente a la chimenea vieron los leños arder, en silencio, maravillados por aquel espectáculo, era como si el par de troncos quemándose fueran ellos dos, sumidos en su pasión, en el ardor de aquel amor que los estaba consumiendo. Jaejoong sintió deseos de llorar y se agarró del brazo de Changmin, este no percibió aquel temor y continuó mirando el fuego por un tiempo más antes que Jaejoong se alejara de él

— Tomemos un baño juntos —sugirió Jaejoong mientras Changmin continuaba mirando la chimenea, el menor asintió pero no volteó a verlo

La ropa interior de Jaejoong cayó sobre la cabeza de Changmin haciéndolo voltear, el menor se giró hacia Jaejoong y lo observó con sorpresa y reproche, sosteniendo la prenda en su mano

— Sucio ¿por qué haces eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa entre sarcástica y diabólica, el mayor le sacó la lengua de forma juguetona, entonces Changmin aprovechó para quitarse también su ropa interior, intentó hacer lo mismo, pero Jaejoong esquivó el bóxer y este cayó al suelo, Changmin se deshizo del que tenía aun en la mano

— Castígame entonces —contestó de manera provocativa, mordiéndose sensualmente el labio inferior, a Changmin se le puso dura enseguida solo de verlo, Jaejoong miró su entrepierna y se relamió los labios, comenzando después a caminar hacia atrás

— No escaparás —sentenció Changmin, entonces el mayor le dio la espalda y avanzó deprisa hacia el baño, el otro lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo en la puerta, quiso rodearlo y darle un beso pero el mayor lo esquivó, entrando completamente al baño, yendo directo hacia la regadera

Jaejoong se apeó al azulejo frente a las llaves del agua y Changmin llegó hasta él, de frente, agachándose intentó robarle un beso, pero el mayor le agarró a él por la cintura, con un movimiento rápido se puso de cuclillas frente a Changmin y le besó el abdomen. El menor miró hacia abajo, colocó ambas manos sobre el azulejo y miró como el mayor comenzaba a besarle el miembro, sosteniéndose de su cintura para no caerse

El integrante de JYJ metió el pene de Changmin a su boca y se agarró con mayor fuerza a la cintura del miembro de TVXQ, entonces este aprovechó para balancear su pelvis de atrás hacia delante, embistiendo la boca de Jaejoong, como si lo estuviese haciendo contra sus caderas. El mayor se dejó penetrar la boca de aquella forma, sintiendo en su garganta el golpeteo del falo del otro. Jadeó placenteramente cuando sintió el primer chorro llenarle la boca, Changmin también gimió, extasiado, la cálida boca del otro le abrigó amorosamente y cuando el segundo chorro brotó inundó la lengua del mayor, el tercero le cayó sobre los labios, cuando Jaejoong lo sacaba de su boca, mientras Changmin, gimiendo ahogadamente, culminó con el último chorro cayendo sobre el azulejo del piso, hacía tanto tiempo que no se corría de aquella forma

Miró hacia abajo de nuevo y vio como Jaejoong tragaba lo que quedó en su boca, hasta que terminó lamiéndose los labios, luego comenzó a subir hasta estar de pie, Changmin sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y se dieron un beso apasionado, mientras la mano izquierda del menor bajó hasta atrapar el miembro del otro, comenzando a masturbarlo, pero cuando acabaron de besarse Jaejoong lo detuvo. Abrieron sus ojos y se miraron, Jaejoong levantó su mano y le acarició la cara a Changmin, él se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, besó una última vez a Jaejoong antes de darle la espalda y avanzar solo dos pasos, hacia la otra pared

El mayor se acercó con cuidado y besó la espalda de Changmin con besos lentos y profundos, succionándole la piel sin dejar marcas pronunciadas, mientras sus manos le rodearon las caderas, se acercó un poco más y le besó bajo la nuca, donde sus labios llegaban debido a la diferencia de estaturas. Escuchó un placentero jadeo de parte de Changmin cuando su miembro duro chocó contra la parte baja de su glúteo, Jaejoong retrocedió un paso llevándose con él la cadera de Changmin, haciendo que se agachara un poco más al frente, el más alto apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre el azulejo de la pared y colocó la frente sobre ellos

— Mi Changmin —susurró Jaejoong sobre la piel de la espalda del aludido, luego la besó en repetidas ocasiones, mientras sus manos, estiradas al frente, buscaron acariciarle el pecho, luego le masajeó sutilmente los pezones, haciéndolo jadear

— Hazlo —susurró excitado, relamiéndose los labios —Métela ya… —suplicó turbado, deseando cada vez más ser dominado por Jaejoong, el único hombre al que se había entregado de esa forma en toda su vida

Obedeciendo pronto, Jaejoong le soltó los pezones y deslizó las manos por los costados de su cuerpo, con una mano le sujetó la cadera, mientras la otra se la llevó a la boca, se introdujo dos dedos y los chupó, cubriéndolos de saliva, luego escupió sobre ellos y los dirigió a la entrada de Changmin, masajeó alrededor por unos segundos y luego se agarró el miembro, comenzando a penetrarlo lentamente. Del otro lado, el jadeo de Changmin le erizó la piel, y mientras entraba en él un agradable escalofrío le atacó el abdomen

— Changmin… —suspiró Jaejoong, entrando y saliendo de él cuidadosamente, besándole la espalda, el menor estaba menos acostumbrado a él y se notaba en sus gemidos ahogados y delirantes, en la presión de su entrada alrededor, atrapándole, succionándolo

— Más… más… —gimió con necesidad. No le importaba nada, solo entregarse lo más profundamente al hombre que amaba, sin prejuicios, ni pasado doloroso, ni futuro incierto, solo un presente donde podía sentirse libre y amado

Se movió cada vez con más urgencia y el otro gimió cada vez más excitado. Apretó con fuerza la cadera del más alto con sus dedos mientras se corría dentro, gimiendo complacido con cada brote que llenó el interior del ser amado. Besó su espalda en repetidas ocasiones, dejando besos húmedos, hasta que se salió de él, le acarició los hombros y poco a poco el otro se incorporó, se giró hacia Jaejoong y se besaron, abrazándose con necesidad, luego buscaron los ojos del otro y compartieron una risa cómplice, otro secreto que les pertenecía solo a ellos dos, otra entrega, diferente a todas las demás, porque cada vez que hacían el amor nunca era igual a otra.

— Fue maravilloso —dijo Jaejoong cuando salieron de bañarse. Ambos envueltos en toallas alrededor de la cintura, el mayor con el cabello escurriendo agua mientras que el menor se secaba con una toalla más pequeña, al terminar la pasó al otro y Jaejoong se secó también el exceso de agua en el cabello con ella —Repitamos más seguido —dijo con emoción

— Te he dicho que cuando quieras —respondió avergonzado, buscando su ropa interior dentro del clóset, donde la había guardado. Agarró ropa de ahí y antes de comenzarse a vestir sintió los brazos de su novio rodearle la cintura, Jaejoong se acercaba por detrás

— Se sintió muy rico… Aún sigues tan apretado… —comentó con el tono más morboso con el que pudo hablarle y al escucharlo Changmin se sonrojó por completo

— Eres un asqueroso —dijo en broma, completamente avergonzado, Jaejoong se rio sobre su piel antes de darle un beso en la espalda, Changmin sonrió —Pero si lo hacemos más seguido de esa forma, dejaré de estar "tan apretado", como dices —observó de forma analítica, Jaejoong no respondió, en cambio recordó que estaba ahí por un motivo, y ese era decirle adiós a su novio, terminar con su relación, no habría más veces

— No importa, te amo mi Changmin —dijo en tono bajito, Changmin lo escuchó pero no percibió aquel sentimiento de soledad que Jaejoong ya comenzaba a experimentar —Apretado o no —completó para aligerar su propia carga sentimental, Changmin soltó una sonora carcajada, se deshizo del agarre de su novio y se giró hacia él

— También te amo, mi Jaejoong, mi todo —sujetó su rostro entre ambas manos y se agachó un poco, cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a besarse suavemente.

…

Casi a la media noche, cuando ambos terminaron de cenar, se desnudaron y acurrucados uno junto al otro se cubrieron con un edredón, sentados frente a la chimenea, no habían vuelto a hacer el amor después del baño, pero disfrutaban de la mutua desnudez

— Debería durar para siempre —musitó Changmin mientras Jaejoong le frotaba un brazo con su mano derecha, la izquierda le agarraba ese mismo brazo por debajo del codo

— ¿El leño? —preguntó el mayor

— Este momento, nosotros solos, sin el mundo de afuera… y claro, desnudos —respondió Changmin con toda tranquilidad, su novio soltó una risa poco discreta

— ¿Adán y Eva versión homo? —preguntó divertido, el otro asintió

— Y más sexys —contestó en modo juguetón, luego pasó el brazo que antes Jaejoong le frotaba y le rodeó los hombros, lo atrajo hacia él y Jaejoong apoyó su cabeza en el brazo del menor

— Changmin…

— Dime

— Si alguno de nosotros fuera mujer ¿crees que estaríamos juntos sin tener que ocultarnos? —preguntó con tristeza, odiaba tocar esos temas, pero en esos momentos se sentía sensible

— No lo sé, quizás sería más fácil en algunos sentidos —meditó Changmin —Pero me gusta que seamos hombres —sonrió emocionado —El sexo es muy interesante

— ¿Solo piensas en sexo? —preguntó turbado, pero en broma

— Sabes que no —respondió indignado —También pienso en alcohol —dijo con sarcasmo, Jaejoong se apartó de su hombro y se giró hacia él, sin dejar caer el edredón que descansaba sobre sus hombros

— Bebamos algo —sugirió el mayor —Iré por una botella

— Sí —completamente de acuerdo en la sugerencia, Changmin dejó que Jaejoong se levantara del suelo y fuera al mueble donde estaban los vinos

— Así será más fácil —meditó Jaejoong para sus adentros, buscando con urgencia una botella de Vodka, sabía que Changmin no resistía mucho

Ambos comenzaron a beber mientras conversaban, sin medir la cantidad, sin medir el tiempo, Jaejoong de cuando en cuando miraba al menor, tratando de percibir sin ser muy obvio cuando estuviera cada vez más mareado. Aunque los dos resistían beber mucho, la diferencia era que Changmin estaba más acostumbrado a la cerveza que a otro tipo de bebidas embriagantes, él en cambio estaba más acostumbrado a beber diferentes tipos de bebidas

Luego de casi dos horas bebiendo, Changmin parecía muy cansado, pero trataba de mantenerse despierto, Jaejoong parecía muy tranquilo pese a que entre ambos llevaban casi cuatro botellas. El menor reía tontamente casi de todo, mientras que el mayor trataba de no perder detalle de aquel hermoso rostro, sonriente, animado

— Hey, ¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado callado —comentó Changmin cuando notó que su novio se había callado por demasiado tiempo, siendo él tan conversador era muy extraño

— Tengo un poco de sueño —contestó aunque no era verdad, el menor si parecía cansado, pero él no

— La fiesta aun no acaba —reprendió el más alto, se acercó gatunamente a Jaejoong que estaba frente a él, desnudo con la botella junto a sus piernas, junto al vaso que aún tenía de su bebida —No es tiempo de dormir

— Changmin, hemos tenido ya mucho sexo ¿no crees? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, pero el otro negó fervientemente

— Lo hemos hecho más veces en un solo día —contradijo sin problema y era verdad, en una ocasión, ambos tuvieron sexo en casa de Changmin casi siete veces, la séptima el mayor no logró la erección y el menor se conformó con una ayuda manual de parte de su novio —No tienes idea de cuántas ganas tengo de ti, siempre —confesó sin problema y Jaejoong sonrió, permitiendo que su novio llegara hasta él y le diera un beso en la frente, luego en la nariz y hasta encontrarse con su boca, devorándola sin medida

— Hazme el amor Changmin —suplicó en medio de un suspiro, completamente excitado. La petición excitó también al otro, que se puso duro con tan solo escuchar aquel gemido de súplica

Jaejoong se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, apoyándose con sus codos, quedando su pecho ligeramente levantado, las piernas estiradas y un poco abiertas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Changmin aprovechó y se acercó sobre él sin encimarse, agarró la copa con vino que su novio bebía y vertió el líquido sobre su pecho, al instante el mayor se estremeció y exclamó un jadeo, luego sonrió, Changmin se agachó y sin dudar atrapó uno de sus pezones con los labios, lo masajeó con la lengua hasta succionar después el alcohol sobre este, hizo lo mismo con el otro, haciendo que Jaejoong se retorciera

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó traviesamente el menor, Jaejoong asintió y el otro no se quedó con las ganas, estiró la mano y agarró la botella, no quedaba mucho, pero fue suficiente para que pudiera verter sobre el resto del cuerpo

Changmin dejó caer del delicioso líquido sobre el pecho de su novio, el abdomen y su miembro, Jaejoong exclamó un gemido, deseoso por sentir la experta boca de su novio sobre su cuerpo. Cuando el menor se deshizo de la botella vacía, se acercó a su novio y continuó con el ritual, le lamió y succionó los pezones, bajó con besos por el resto de su pecho hasta el abdomen, llegando al ombligo absorbió el líquido que había en él y luego masajeó alrededor con su lengua, introduciéndola después, Jaejoong se removía en su lugar, jadeando, con el miembro cada vez más duro

— Delicioso —dijo sin pudor el menor, lamiéndole la punta del pene, mientras tres dedos de su mano izquierda se introducían en su cavidad, Jaejoong cerraba los ojos y se relamía los labios, sintiendo los dedos de Changmin rebuscar dentro de él, buscándole la próstata, estimulándolo, sintiendo como la cueva de su novio se cerraba alrededor de sus dedos

— Cielos Changmin —suspiró con desesperación —Que rico… —sonrió satisfecho. No sabía si era el alcohol o si su novio se estaba cumpliendo otra fantasía, pero amaba que experimentara con él, que le hiciera sentir cosas nuevas cada vez

El menor sonrió, excitado de ver las reacciones del otro, y quiso más, quiso verlo gritando y gimiendo, escuchar su nombre de sus labios, explotar su pasión al extremo. Sacó los tres dedos y luego introdujo solo uno, el medio, así pudo meterlo más adentro empujando su mano al frente, encontró la ansiada próstata, una vez que llegó a ese punto movió el dedo hacia arriba para una mejor estimulación, volviendo loco a su novio de placer

Mientras incitaba aquella zona le agarró los testículos con la otra mano y masajeó, su boca buscó la punta de su miembro y la introdujo en ella, dando pequeñas succiones. Jaejoong empuñó las manos con fuerza y no evitó gritar de placer cuando el estímulo en su próstata le provocó un orgasmo tal que se arqueó al frente. Un gemido agudo escapó de su garganta y agitado por completo se dejó caer sobre el suelo, los codos ya no le sostenían y se llevó ambas manos al cabello, se sujetó fuerte y sonrió extasiado, luego rio nervioso, era la primera vez que sentía un orgasmo anal así de intenso y era lo mejor que le había sucedido sexualmente en toda su vida

— Eres el mejor… —jadeó, sudando, las piernas aún le temblaban, tardó unos segundos en incorporarse de nuevo con los codos, un espasmo lo hizo estremecerse antes de toparse con la mirada llena de deseo de Changmin, supo que no se había terminado, fijó su mirada en el miembro del menor, estaba hinchado y ya goteaba un poco, sintió deseos de chupárselo, hacerle terminar en su boca, pero los planes del otro eran distintos, Changmin le agarró ambas piernas y las separó, luego las empujó al frente

Por el impulso de empujar sus piernas abiertas al frente, estas se flexionaron y por consiguiente Jaejoong movió los brazos, haciendo que sus codos dejaran de ser su soporte, captó la idea enseguida y se sujetó ambas piernas por debajo de la rodilla, miró la cabeza de su novio en medio de sus piernas abiertas y flexionadas, lo observó acercarse y luego sintió la lengua de este lamerle justo en el perineo, deslizándose hacia abajo, le redondeó la entrada sin inhibiciones, llevándolo a la gloria

Changmin lamió alrededor, luego intentando lo mejor que podía introducir la lengua. Se ayudó de los dedos solo para juguetear, sin buscar aquel punto que minutos atrás llevó a Jaejoong casi a sufrir un infarto

Las ventajas de la confianza y el amor es que las personas, cuando están demasiado acostumbradas al cuerpo del otro, es que el secreto se acaba, más no la curiosidad, el intento de experimentar cosas nuevas. Entre ellos hacía mucho tiempo que el sexo era más que eso, era una búsqueda constante del placer en el otro, de hacer disfrutar al ser amado de formas diferentes cada vez. Para Changmin resultaba doblemente placentero ver a Jaejoong retorcerse de deseo, extasiado, más que su propio placer físico, buscaba llevar a su novio a la gloria, dejarlo ver que es posible tocar el cielo con las manos

— Ya, no aguanto —suplicó ansioso el mayor —Fóllame, fóllame duro —pidió abrumado, deseaba sentir a su novio dentro de él, aquella era su última vez, aunque el menor no lo supiera, aunque él se moría de dolor solo de pensar que al día siguiente sus vidas estarían tan alejadas la una de la otra que hasta respirar resultaría ser tortuoso

Changmin sonrió con malicia, amaba cuando Jaejoong decía cosas sucias o suplicaba de manera tan brusca, era tan excitante que no dejaría con las ganas a su novio, así que deja de torturarle con la lengua y se hinca, el mayor no soltaba aún sus piernas, las rodillas le llegaban hasta la cabeza, ofreciéndole a su novio una panorámica total. El menor no dudó en dejar caer un hilo de saliva y lo untó con su pulgar, introdujo la punta de este y dilató hacia un lado, con la izquierda se agarró el pene y lo llevó hacia la entrada de Jaejoong, entrando de una sola hasta el fondo, el mayor se arqueó al frente sin soltarse las piernas

— Jaejoong… —suspiró el menor cuando la cavidad se contrajo, aprisionándolo fuerte, aquella posición se sentía gloriosa, si no fuera porque Changmin se contuvo, se habría venido enseguida dentro de él

El miembro de TVXQ se empujó hacia el frente y dio la primera estocada, se agarró de los glúteos de Jaejoong para empujarse con mayor fuerza, tratando en lo posible de ser rudo, como su novio se lo había suplicado, era difícil debido a la posición, pero no imposible y Changmin hizo uso de toda su fuerza, logrando tocarlo hasta el fondo, el golpeteo de sus pieles cada vez era más fuerte

Compartieron una mirada llena de deseo y se sonrieron, si un director de cine porno los viera en ese momento les daría un contrato millonario. Changmin deseaba más, hacer delirar a Jaejoong hasta desfallecer, llevó la mano hacia el miembro dormido de su novio y lo agarró con fuerza, lo hizo jadear, Jaejoong le miró lascivamente, observando como Changmin dejaba caer saliva sobre este, sin dejar de empujarse hacia delante

Lo masturbó con rudeza, dando jalones que se sintieron como un manjar, Jaejoong estaba al punto, todo su cuerpo se sentía arder, el miembro de su novio, cada vez más húmedo y duro estaba por colapsar, y mientras sentía aquella intromisión, su propio miembro estaba por culminar también en la mano de Changmin

— ¡Ah! —gimió con fuerza y cerró los ojos, Changmin se salió de él justo a tiempo para dejarle caer encima sus chorros de semen, mientras su propio miembro colapsaba también encima de su cuerpo

El líquido blanquecino de ambos le llenó la cara, el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen y su propio miembro. Jaejoong dejó caer sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo de Changmin y respirando aún agitado sintió como su novio aún le masajeaba el miembro. Como pudo el mayor abrió los ojos y vio al menor en medio de sus piernas, con la izquierda se sostenía el pene y con la derecha se lo sostenía a él, los frotó sutilmente uno contra el otro, húmedos y casi dormidos. Changmin respiraba agitado, mirándolo con amor, exhausto

— Excelente trabajo —alabó Jaejoong y Changmin sonrió satisfecho, soltó el miembro de ambos y se agachó hacia el frente, se besaron lentamente, disfrutando de sus mutuas lenguas, buscándose las amígdalas

— No sabes cuánto te amo —susurró el menor, lo miró a los ojos y su mirada cristalina le rompió el corazón a Jaejoong, dejándolo mudo

— Lo sé, mejor que nadie —contestó el mayor, estiró su mano hacia él y le acarició la mejilla, volvieron a besarse, esta vez por pocos segundos, al dejar de hacerlo el menor le limpió con la lengua el semen que cayó en su rostro, luego volvieron a besarse en la boca

Changmin limpió a Jaejoong el resto con la camisa de éste que estaba en la sala, sobre el suelo, luego volvió a él, agarraron el edredón y acostados se lo echaron sobre el cuerpo. Se abrazaron bajo el calor de aquella tela, frente al calor de la chimenea, en silencio los dos, Jaejoong se levantó un poco pasados unos segundos, dispuesto a decirle te amo por última vez, pero cuando lo miró se dio cuenta que ya estaba dormido, profundamente, sonrió con amargura

— Te amo —dijo con la voz quebrada, se levantó sin cuidado, sabía que ya no despertaría con todo aquel cansancio y con todo aquel alcohol, él era más resistente

Jaejoong se alejó de él y tomó un baño para despejarse, se preparó un café antes de juntar sus cosas. Cuando terminó miró el reloj, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, su maleta lista en la puerta, las llaves de su auto en mano. Se acercó a Changmin y se hincó a su lado, lo abrigó amorosamente hasta el pecho y le acercó los labios a la mejilla, le dio un beso inocente

— Mi vida, espero seas feliz sin este terror constante de lo que nos espera en el futuro y que aquellos que desean dañarnos no tengan más motivos de acosarnos de esta manera —susurró cerca de su oído y los labios le temblaban, solo de pensar en el terrible chantaje, en lo que les esperaría si todo se descubría, tenía mucho miedo y deseaba proteger a Changmin por encima de todo —Adiós mi amor —se levantó del suelo después de acariciarle los cabellos

Miró hacia atrás desde la puerta, agarró la maleta que había dejado ahí y observó a su Changmin por algunos pocos segundos, suspiró profundamente y se armó de valor. Salió de aquella cabaña sin llevarse las llaves, las había dejado para que Changmin cerrara, junto con una nota rápida. Subió a su auto, cada quien había llevado el suyo, aún no amanecía, el cielo estaba oscuro. Jaejoong manejó de regreso a Seúl, limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, sollozando, muerto de dolor, temblaba tanto que temía chocar o provocar otro accidente, pero no lo hizo y así regresó a casa cerca de las seis de la mañana, se tumbó en la cama y lloró tan fuerte que terminó agotado, quedándose dormido en medio de un solo pensamiento, _Changmin_

* * *

De nuevo ¡Hola! :D Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, aunque el final es en realidad triste :( Espero me den sus opiniones, gracias por leer este fic


	7. Desilusión

**Capítulo 7. Desilusión**

La mañana recibió a Changmin no solo con algunos rayos de sol filtrándose por la cortina hasta instalarse en su cara, sino con una terrible resaca. Al abrir los ojos sintió unas terribles náuseas y se levantó enseguida del suelo, sin pensar en nada más que la sola idea de vomitar todo hasta vaciar su estómago

Al salir del baño luego de lavarse afanosamente los dientes y de lavarse la cara con abundante agua, Changmin reparó en el hecho de que salvo sus movimientos, no había ningún otro ruido dentro de la cabaña. Confundido se rascó la cabeza y avanzó hacia la habitación, al asomarse llamó a Jaejoong pero no recibió respuesta, intuyó que quizás estaba en otra parte del lugar y no le tomó mayor importancia, así que fue hacia su ropa y se colocó los primeros calzoncillos que encontró

— ¡Más te vale que estés tan calladito porque me estás preparando el desayuno muy concentradamente! —gritó desde la alcoba— ¿Jaejoong? —lo llamó luego de casi un minuto sin obtener respuesta

Changmin salió de la habitación y fue directo a la cocina, pero esta estaba sola, frunció el ceño confundido, Jaejoong no estaba en la sala donde la noche anterior hicieron el amor, tampoco estaba en el baño donde él hace pocos minutos estuvo vomitando, su novio no estaba en la cocina donde acababa de asomarse

— ¿Dónde estará? —pensó preocupado— ¿Habrá salido a comprar víveres? La última tienda que vimos camino aquí estaba a unos quince minutos en auto —reflexionó—

El menor de TVXQ le restó importancia al asunto y fue de nuevo a la habitación, sin darse cuenta que las cosas de su novio no estaban ahí. Changmin salió de nuevo a la sala, apagó los últimos restos de la lumbre en la chimenea y comenzó a juntar el desorden que ambos dejaron, sonrió al recordar todas las cosas que habían hecho, ahora se sentía muy relajado y de buen humor, cuando tuviera que volver al trabajo lo haría con gusto, ese pequeño viaje sin duda había valido la pena

— Tomaré un baño en lo que regresa —decidió seriamente— Y le daré un buen castigo por no dejar recado —sonrió malévolamente, imaginando todo lo pervertido que le haría—.

El agua de la regadera sobre su piel se sintió como un gran alivio, aún sentía dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca, saliendo de la ducha se hidrataría mucho para balancear la compensación de haber ingerido tanto alcohol. Changmin estaba acostumbrado a las borracheras con sus amigos, especialmente los de la Kyu-line, pero ellos solían beber cerveza, por lo que otros alcoholes le causaban una terrible resaca

— Tomé una ducha sin ti, más te vale tener una buena excusa —llamó de nuevo, alzando la voz, pero cuando calló se dio cuenta que no había otro ruido dentro de la cabaña— ¿Es en serio? —se preguntó confundido, fue deprisa a la alcoba y miró su celular, había pasado más de media hora desde que despertó, y Jaejoong seguía sin volver

Un poco más preocupado, Changmin se asomó hacia afuera y efectivamente vio que solo estaba su auto estacionado en la parte del frente de la cabaña, luego regresó a la alcoba y mandó un mensaje, pero este se devolvió, como si no tuviera saldo, no había red de internet y tampoco pudo usar su kakao

— Diablos —bufó enojado— Como haya tenido que volver sin avisarme le daré un buen golpe —pensó molesto

Changmin marcó al celular de Jaejoong pero la operadora le contestó diciendo que el celular al que marcaba se encontraba apagado o fuera de área de servicio. Molesto el maknae aventó su celular hacia la cama

— ¿Acaso fuiste al bosque por frutos silvestres? —se quejó con frustración, luego se sentó en la cama, agarró su celular y miró la hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que despertó y aún no sabía nada de Jaejoong— Estás preocupándome… ¿Y si te pasó algo? —pensó con alarma, pero trató de tranquilizarse.

Changmin miró el reloj de su celular y notó que ya habían pasado una hora con veinte desde que despertó, las manos le comenzaron a temblar

— Debo salir a buscarlo —dijo con decisión, pero antes de eso marcó de nuevo al celular de Jaejoong, pero la operadora respondió con lo mismo— No puede ser, maldita sea

Changmin suspiró profundo y fue hacia la ropa para buscar que ponerse, ya que solo estaba vestido con ropa interior y una camisa. Al avanzar hacia el ropero notó que junto a este solo estaba su maleta

— ¿Qué diablos…? —rápidamente abrió el ropero, solo su ropa estaba colgada, abrió los ojos ampliamente y el corazón le comenzó a latir de prisa— ¿Te fuiste? —confundido comenzó a hurgar por toda la habitación, solo para terminar de confirmar que solo sus cosas estaban ahí

Salió hecho una furia de la alcoba y avanzó de nuevo hacia la ventana para asomarse, vio su auto otra vez, solitario, así como él comenzaba a sentirse. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio en la mesita junto a la puerta algo que no notó la primera vez que se asomó, junto a las llaves de su propio auto había otras llaves y un recado, a lo lejos reconoció la letra de Jaejoong y agarró la nota rápidamente, comenzó a leerla

— Ya no podemos vernos, te amo pero esto no funcionará así. Por favor cierra bien la cabaña y devuelve esas llaves a Yunho, dale las gracias por mí. No me busques más, no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca… Jaejoong —leyó Changmin mientras le temblaban las manos, un nudo en su estómago le devolvió las náuseas con las que se despertó

Los ojos se le abrieron más de lo normal cuando intentó darle un sentido a tan absurdas palabras, luego cayó en la cuenta que incluso el nombre de su compañero estaba involucrado. Releyó la nota, confundido, como si intentara encontrar algún significado oculto, pero no, lo que leyó era exactamente lo que quería expresar Jaejoong, estaba terminando con él, indudablemente

— Debe ser una broma, esto no… no puede… estar pasando —tragó saliva con una dificultad enorme y se apoyó con precisión de la puerta, empuñó la hoja con su mano derecha y luego la aventó al suelo— Jaejoong —al pronunciar ese nombre el nudo de su garganta le asfixió y exhaló una gran bocanada de aire para no ahogarse

Las lágrimas se le resbalaron silenciosas por el rostro antes de soltar el llanto, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta comenzó a deslizarse hasta el suelo, se sentó con las piernas encogidas y los brazos le cayeron a los costados, su cuerpo se sintió pesado como plomo, Changmin miró al vacío, todo aquello era tan absurdo

— ¿Por qué nos haces esto Jaejoong? —preguntó con voz suave— ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó, menos tranquilo que antes, se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la habitación otra vez, sobre la cama estaba su celular, marcó otra vez a su novio, o mejor dicho, ex novio, como la operadora respondió decidió dejar un mensaje de voz

…

Jaejoong despertó, luego de haber llorado se quedó dormido al menos unas cinco horas, miró la hora en su reloj de pared, talló su rostro, se sentía muy cansado, pero su cansancio no era físico sino emocional, como pudo se levantó de la cama, fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua, quedándose junto a la estufa miró hacia la nada, recordando como le temblaba la mano mientras escribía una nota a Changmin

— Espero no haber sido muy duro —pensó agobiado— Perdóname mi amor, de verdad —sintiéndose terrible regresó a su habitación, estaba deprimido, su cuerpo se sentía frío, necesitaba del calor de Changmin

Sin mucho ánimo agarró su celular y lo prendió, enseguida le salió una notificación, tenía dos mensajes de voz sin oír. El corazón se le aceleró, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que eran de Changmin. El mayor se mordió el labio con fuerza, dudando si oírlos o no, luego de un rato se decidió a oírlos

— "¡Cabrón! Jamás creí acto tan cobarde de tu parte, más te vale responder mi próxima llamada, ¿estás de broma? ¿Me amas pero me dejas? ¿Darle las gracias a Yunho? Más les vale tenerme una maldita explicación, estoy furioso, en verdad" —el tono de que el mensaje estaba terminado sonó, Jaejoong estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo oía tan molesto—

— Cielos, sí que se enojó —mordiéndose el labio inferior decidió oír el siguiente mensaje, dejado en el buzón cinco minutos después del primero, Changmin sonaba más tranquilo—

— Escucha amor, si crees que te desharás de mí tan solo con decir esas palabras tan crueles estás equivocado, te amo, lo sabes, me amas, lo sé, dejarnos es absurdo, hemos pasado por tanto juntos. No quiero una vida sin ti ¿entendiste? —al terminarse el mensaje la sangre de Jaejoong se fue hasta sus pies y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

— Perdóname —dijo como si pudiera oírle. Jaejoong escuchó de nuevo el segundo mensaje, la voz de Changmin sonaba tan triste que lo hizo sentirse peor— Es mejor así, me olvidarás, encontrarás a otra persona y serás feliz

Sonrió como para convencerse pero no dejaba de llorar. En el pasado nunca fue un hombre de lágrimas, sus amigos siempre lo conocieron por ser flemático, pero desde que él y Changmin se enamoraron su sensibilidad aumentó mucho más, ya no temía mostrar sus sentimientos, ahora no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía miserable

…

La música de su celular sonaba mientras él revisaba su agenda, no tenía actividades hasta el día siguiente, así que ese día lo aprovecharía para ir por ahí, quizás con sus amigos, o tal vez visitaría a sus padres, mientras lo decidía comenzó a preparar algo de comer, no era muy bueno, pero tenía bastante tiempo sin prepararse algo, así que estaba de buen humor

La puerta principal de su casa fue golpeada con fuerza, alguien llamaba de forma poco amable, aunque tenía timbre era obvio que quien llamaba así es porque quería demostrar desde un inicio su enojo. Yunho fue a su celular y apagó la música, miró hacia la puerta y se extrañó de que alguien llamara

— ¿Quién podrá ser? —preguntó desconcertado, avanzó lento hacia la puerta.

El sitio donde vivía Yunho tenía circuito cerrado, para llegar hasta su puerta primero tendría que pasar por la caseta de vigilancia, si alguien llegó hasta ahí sin duda era conocido por el vigilante y sin duda era alguien que ya había estado ahí varias veces. La lista de personas posibles era en realidad reducida y Yunho descartó enseguida a sus padres y otros familiares

— ¿Changmin? —pensó casi enseguida

— ¡Ábreme! Sé que estás ahí —gritó su compañero, entonces Yunho confirmó que se trataba de él, enseguida el mayor pensó en su visita a casa de Jaejoong, seguramente su ex compañero le había contado de eso

— Tarde o temprano iba a enfrentarte —dijo en voz baja y luego suspiró, se acercó hasta la puerta y agarró la perilla con la mano derecha, con la izquierda quitó el seguro, suspiró resignado y entonces abrió la puerta

Yunho se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Changmin y tragó saliva, el menor entró rápidamente mientras el mayor cerró la puerta, al girarse se encontró de nuevo con aquella mirada molesta

— Changmin yo… —intentó explicar algo pero el otro interrumpió

— ¡Explícame que diablos está pasando! —gritó furioso, aventándole a Yunho las llaves de la cabaña a los pies, pero estas no lo golpearon. El aludido miró hacia abajo, se agachó, agarró las llaves y se puso de pie— ¡Habla!

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó con tono relajado, pero sintiendo una opresión en el estómago, hace años que no peleaba con Changmin y se avecinaba algo fuerte

— No te hagas el imbécil —molesto metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, extrajo la nota arrugada y la tendió hacia Yunho, él dio un paso al frente y estiró su mano, agarró la nota, trató de alisarla lo mejor posible y la leyó

— Vaya, procuró dejar en claro mi participación —sonrió nervioso, luego levantó la mirada y lo observó, Changmin miró en sus ojos algún rastro de culpa, pero permaneció mirándolo con enojo

— Habla ya —ordenó con tono duro, pero sin gritar

— Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que lo hice por ti, porque te quiero Changmin —dijo con voz suave, tratando de calmarlo, pero Changmin sonrió sarcásticamente

— Ahórrate la basura sentimental y explícame

— Supongo que fueron a la cabaña —pausó, Changmin frunció el entrecejo pero afirmó— Es de mis padres, yo le pedí que te llevara y le pedí que te dejara —confesó, sintiendo de nuevo un nudo en la garganta al ver la expresión del menor

— ¿Qué tu qué? —preguntó aturdido

— Debían terminar —quiso excusarse

— ¿Qué sabes tú?

— Changmin, esa relación no era buena, los perjudicaba —dijo con desesperación

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que hablas! —dijo, de nuevo alterándose, su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo y Yunho temió lo peor al ver como empuñaba las manos

— Entiéndelo, lo hice por ti, también por él, lo que menos quiero es que terminen afectados

— ¡Cállate!

— Por favor, créeme, ustedes no deben estar juntos —suplicó, quebrándosele la voz, no podía soportar aquella mirada llena de odio

— No tenías derecho a meterte, sin importar tus razones ¡Hijo de perra! —perdiendo los estribos Changmin se acercó a Yunho con el puño derecho alzado y él cerró los ojos, dispuesto a recibir el puñetazo, pero solo sintió que el menor le agarraba la camisa por el cuello con su mano izquierda

Yunho abrió los ojos y observó la ira en la mirada de Changmin, su puño derecho temblaba, aún elevado por encima de ambos

— Changmin… —musitó con voz temblorosa

— Estúpida sesión de fotos —dijo Changmin con molestia. Al día siguiente tendrían actividades y por mucho que quisiera reventarle la cara sabía que no podía

— Escúchame por favor, entiende mis razones —insistió el mayor, sin atreverse a soltarse del agarre, pero el otro lo miró, aún furioso

— Solo entiendo lo mucho que te detesto en estos momentos —declaró sin problema, pero para Yunho oír eso fue peor que haber recibido un puñetazo en la cara

— Yo… —antes que pudiera decir algo más, Changmin no se quedó con las ganas y bajando el puño lo estrelló con fuerza en el estómago de Yunho, sofocándolo

Lo soltó enseguida y Yunho cayó al suelo, sentado con las piernas abiertas, doblándose hacia delante se agarró el vientre. Changmin lo miró desde arriba y no sintió ni un poco de culpa, a pesar de los gemidos de dolor del mayor

— Jamás en mi vida creí que pudieras desilusionarme de esta forma —dijo con pesadez, una vez que se desahogó y su coraje disminuyó un poco, analizó toda la situación, toda la admiración y respeto que sintió por Yunho durante tantos años se desvaneció en ese instante

— No comprendes —musitó Yunho, pero el otro alcanzó a oír

— ¿Qué no comprendo? ¿Qué eres un bastardo entrometido? ¿Qué alejaste de mí lo más sagrado que tenía? ¿Qué la persona que más amo me dejó por tu culpa? Porque si es eso claro que lo entiendo, lo que sé es esto: arruinaste mi vida —determinó sin hacer una sola pausa, y cada palabra fue como el corte de una navaja

Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, Changmin de pie, a solo dos metros de Yunho, observándolo con indiferencia, mientras el mayor, tirado en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago con la mano derecha, la cabeza agachada. Ya no se oían los jadeos de Yunho, tan solo el respirar de los dos, en el momento más incómodo de su amistad

— ¿Te acuerdas Changdoll? —preguntó de pronto el mayor, el aludido lo observó seriamente, pero no respondió— Cuando ellos se fueron, éramos tan solo tú y yo, contra todo—sonrió, luego levantó la mirada, Changmin observó aquellos ojos rojos y cristalinos, tan solo tragó saliva— Vencimos los obstáculos juntos y nos hicimos más fuertes, ¿lo recuerdas? —lo miró y sus ojos transmitían súplica, Changmin solo frunció el entrecejo, luego le dio la espalda

— Ahora solo podré recordar que la persona en quien más confiaba después de Jaejoong me traicionó. El amigo que creí mi hermano es el bastardo que intentó alejarme de lo que realmente me hace feliz —respondió con frialdad— Pero ¿sabes qué? Fue en vano, porque lucharé por él, ya no soy el crío que se escondía atrás de ti —se giró de nuevo hacia Yunho

— No me arrepiento —confesó con voz firme— Hay personas en torno a ustedes que les quieren hacer daño, si obtengo tu odio a cambio de tu seguridad habrá valido la pena, porque te quiero demasiado, algún día lo entenderás —aunque algunas lágrimas le surcaron el rostro, su mirada firme en la de Changmin le dio seguridad, el menor lo observó en silencio

— Jamás pasará, nunca entenderé esta actitud tuya —respondió al fin, acercándose a Yunho hasta estar justo frente a él, luego se agachó de cuclillas y se miraron a los ojos

— Si la entenderás —contestó con una sonrisa, luego levantó la mano izquierda, con la que no se sujetaba el estómago y la colocó extendida sobre la mejilla de Changmin, para su sorpresa luego deslizó su pulgar y le acarició los labios, el menor lo miró consternado

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el propio Yunho retiró su mano y sonrió, agachando la mirada, en silencio, Changmin se levantó, lo observó por última vez antes de avanzar hacia la puerta, el mayor continuaba sin moverse

— Amo a Jaejoong como jamás amé en toda mi vida, ni tú ni nadie nos va a separar ¿me oíste? Más te vale dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa, porque la próxima vez sí te romperé la cara —sentenció fríamente, luego abrió la puerta y se fue

Al oír que la puerta se cerraba de nuevo, Yunho se quedó sentado en el suelo unos momentos más, reflexionando, seguía sin sentir arrepentimiento, sentía culpa, pero no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Levantó su mano y colocó sobre sus labios el dedo con el que acarició los de Changmin, cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de bajar la mano y empuñarla

…

Jaejoong abrió la puerta de su pent-house de mala gana, sabía que era Yoochun porque activó el circuito cuando él se anunció, tras de él, el menor cerró la puerta, vio fijamente la espalda de su amigo

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, observándolo, Jaejoong giró levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, lo miró con tristeza en silencio y volvió a mirar al frente, caminó hasta el sillón de la sala y se sentó pesadamente en él —No me digas… —comentó molesto— El malnacido de Changmin ya te hizo algo —dijo con enojo, acercándose a la sala también

Al oír eso Jaejoong levantó la cabeza, lo miró con molestia

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido

— Si vienes a insultar a Changmin será mejor que te largues —dijo con voz dura y era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa forma, Yoochun abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido

— Tranquilo, no lo estoy insultando, pero si el desgraciado te hizo algo voy y le…

— Ya, ya, cállate ¿quieres? —interrumpió, furioso— Vete

— No —respondió decidido— Está bien, no diré nada del bello y perfecto Changmin ¿está bien? Pero cuéntame que tienes —pidió con voz amable, Jaejoong no dejaba de mirarlo con frialdad— Vamos, no me mires así —el menor se acercó a la sala y se sentó en el sillón frente a su amigo

— Lo siento Yoochun, no quiero hablar contigo —respondió sinceramente

— Vamos, me preocupas y ya sé lo que piensas, tú crees que lo odio o algo así, pero no, sabes que estimo a Changmin, de verdad —dijo con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos— Es solo que si se trata de ti, si te hace sufrir, no es precisamente mi persona favorita en el mundo —explicó preocupado, Jaejoong se cruzó de brazos y le volteó la cara

— ¿No crees que sé cuidarme solo? —preguntó molesto— Y Changmin no me hace sufrir, él me hace más feliz de lo que jamás fui —su voz se entrecortó un poco y luego giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia su amigo

— No te ves feliz ahora —respondió, mirándolo fijo. Jaejoong suspiró fuertemente

— Terminamos, bueno, yo lo terminé a él —respondió luego de unos segundos, sorprendiendo al otro

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —más consternado que antes Yoochun se levantó del sillón y fue hacia donde estaba Jaejoong, se sentó a su lado

— Es difícil estar juntos ocultándonos, no quiero eso para él, quiero que sea feliz, sin esconderse de nadie —respondió con dificultad, luego volvió a suspirar y sus ojos se enrojecieron

— Jaejoong… —Yoochun agarró la mano de Jaejoong con fuerza— Tomaste la decisión correcta —dijo con tono amable, pero su afirmación no agradó del todo a su amigo, quien se soltó enseguida, se giró un poco hacia él y lo observó— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó consternado, el mayor se soltó enseguida y se puso de pie

— No es verdad, es pésima decisión

— ¿Y por qué la tomaste? —preguntó confundido

— Porque… porque es verdad, pero no quiero que sea verdad —respondió dubitativamente

— ¿Qué? ¿Perdiste la razón? Decídete, ¿Qué demonios hiciste? —preguntó extrañado, esperando respuesta, pero el mayor solo se quedó callado, se miraron a los ojos— ¿Alguien te sugirió que era buena decisión? Tú la tomaste pero sin creer que es correcto ¿es así como pasó? —explicó con otras palabras, conocía tan bien a Jaejoong que no le costó trabajo

— Sí —respondió

— ¿Quién? —cuestionó con interés

— Yunho —respondió tras una pequeña pausa, Yoochun se sorprendió

— Vaya, creí que solo era un atolondrado pero te ha sugerido algo inteligente —dijo Yoochun con una sonrisa, Jaejoong lo volvió a mirar con enojo

— ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —preguntó enojado

— Jaejoong, abre los ojos, tu romance con él no iba a funcionar por siempre

— Era mucho más que un romance, no éramos solo amantes, es el amor de mi vida ¿Qué no entiendes? —molesto le volvió a dar la espalda, Yoochun también se levantó del sillón

— Claro que lo entiendo —respondió y luego se acercó a él— Pero por mucho amor que se tengan, esta es la vida real, no un drama, no un fanfic ¿no entiendes tú eso? —preguntó con voz suave, luego se acercó un poco más hasta abrazarlo por la espalda

— Estoy confundido —confesó— ¿De verdad estábamos en un error?

— Claro que sí, era un error —respondió con tranquilidad y lo abrazó más fuerte— ¿Por qué no te buscas una novia?

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? No me gustan las mujeres, lo sabes —contestó enseguida

— No te dije que buscaras una mujer que te gustara —ironizó, luego lo soltó y el mayor se giró hacia él— Busca una novia, algo para confundir a los medios

— ¿Por qué querría confundir a los medios? —preguntó desconcertado, mirando fijamente a su amigo, él sonrió nervioso

— Diablos —expresó molesto, apretando luego los labios

— Yoochun ¿Qué estás ocultándome? —preguntó confundido, su amigo suspiró

— Se supone que no te lo dijera

— ¿Decirme qué? —se acercó a él, observando como Yoochun sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa una hoja doblada, la extendió hacia él, Jaejoong agarró la hoja, la desdobló y leyó, luego miró con desconfianza a su amigo— ¿Qué es esto?

— Lo que lees, llegó a la compañía hace días, ellos no quieren que lo sepas pero…

— No es posible… —enojado Jaejoong fue hacia su habitación, dejando a un confundido Yoochun en la sala, esperando por él. Al regresar extendió hacia el menor un sobre, el otro lo agarró y leyó, luego miró hacia el mayor

— ¿Una doble extorsión? —preguntó confundido Yoochun

— Triple quizás —contestó Jaejoong

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tal vez Changmin recibió una —respondió rápidamente

— ¿Changmin? Lo dudo, sabes como trabajan allá

— Tienes razón, Changmin directamente no, pero en SM entertainment sí, es muy probable —analizó el mayor—

— ¿Lo ves? Una razón más para haberlo dejado

— Seguro Changmin no lo sabe —razonó

— ¿Te mencionó algo?

— Nunca

— ¿Tú le dijiste algo de esto?

— Tampoco —contestó mientras trataba de cavilar

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

— Dime algo Yoochun, la primera vez que hablamos de eso, cuando te invité a comer aquí, ¿sabías de esto? Adivinaste muy pronto lo de Changmin entonces —lo miró fijamente, sabía que si lo veía bien podría saber si le mentía o no

— No, esto lo supe hace dos días, pero igual me pidieron no decirte —contestó y el otro supo que no le mentía

— ¿Por qué no decírmelo? Es mi vida personal la que está en riesgo, también la de Changmin

— Entiendo que estés molesto, pero por favor no digas que te dije —suplicó, el otro lo observó con desconfianza

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto la compañía? Esas cosas ya no nos importan ¿lo olvidaste? Además tenemos un acuerdo comercial con ellos, tienen obligación de no dejarnos de lado en ningún asunto —informó como si el menor no lo supiera

— Mira, les debo algunos favores, además yo insistí en ayudarte, ellos confiaron en mí

— No está bien, violan la cláusula —contestó con determinación— Sabes que no deben hacer esas cosas

— Por favor Jaejoong, además sabes que no lo hacen por perjudicarte

— Tampoco por ayudarme —refutó enseguida, estaba muy molesto

Jaejoong miró por unos instantes a Yoochun, avanzó luego hacia la ventana y miró afuera, el sol se ponía al horizonte, pronto obscurecería

— Ahora no lo ves claro, en un futuro tú y Changmin serán felices, por separado, habrá más beneficios que perjuicios, te lo garantizo —dijo con amabilidad y creyéndolo realmente, Jaejoong también había pensado en eso, pero frente a nadie lo admitiría

— No tienes idea de nada, jamás has amado así —respondió luego de suspirar, Yoochun sonrió, levantó su mano y le acarició el hombro

— Tal vez, pero te quiero lo suficiente para saber que eso es mejor para ti, mantente firme, lo más difícil ya pasó, dejarlo fue un gran paso

— Te equivocas, lo más difícil está por venir, vivir sin él será el mayor reto —contestó con desánimo, a punto de llorar, Yoochun lo observó por última vez antes de darle la espalda y avanzar hacia la puerta

— Estarás bien —afirmó con positivismo, luego se fue sin esperar respuesta

— ¿Por qué nadie nos entiende? Yunho, Yoochun, son unos idiotas —pensó enojado, ahora comenzaría con la horrible tarea de tratar de olvidar a Changmin, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, haría su mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

Lamento que no fuera tan largo, pero quería al menos actualizar algo, gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero seguir recibiendo sus apreciaciones de la historia, nos leemos pronto... Por cierto, aclaro antes que lo piensen xD Yunho no está enamorado de Changmin jajaja, es más complicado que eso, así que no se me asusten, ahora si, hasta pronto


	8. Alguien a favor

**Capítulo 8. Alguien a favor**

La cálida luz de la mañana en su rostro lo despertó, el sonido distante de alegres pájaros le hizo sentir tranquilidad, pero lo que le hizo sonreír como si el resto del mundo no existiera fue la persona acostada a su lado, casi desnuda, si no fuera por aquella tortuosa sábana que tapaba su hermoso cuerpo. Se sonrieron y el universo pareció ser la creación de la vida menos asombrosa, comparada a la de aquel frente a él

— ¿Acaso estoy soñando? —preguntó con la voz cálida, mirando a su ser más especial, pero él no le respondió, solo le observaba, eso lo comenzó poner inquieto, se levantó un poco y estiró su mano, dispuesto a tocarlo, pero en ese instante se desvaneció, a su alrededor solo encontró sombra y un terrible frío que le heló las venas…

Despertó intempestivamente, respirando agitado, con el cuerpo sudándole hasta el último rincón. Se sentó sobre su cama y miró alrededor, la noche lo encontró solo en su habitación, sus propias respiraciones hacían un eco, todo se sentía vacío, dentro y fuera de él. Los ojos se le humedecieron y tapó su rostro, encogiendo las piernas se ocultó, casi en posición fetal, así permaneció un rato, luego se tiró de espaldas a la cama y miró al techo, sin observar, la mirada perdida, tratando de no sentir el terrible dolor que le estaba impidiendo respirar, pero era imposible, sentía que se ahogaba

— Jaejoong… ¿por qué? —susurró apesadumbrado, cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara de nuevo, volviendo a llorar, cada vez le era más imposible contenerse, pero dentro de él sabía que no podía estar deprimido por tanto tiempo, debía recuperar a Jaejoong, así tuviera que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos

…

Jaejoong miró su celular de nuevo cuando comenzó a sonar, era Yoochun, pero él no quería responderle, estaba muy molesto con él, aunque le dolía porque era su mejor amigo, pero debía ser firme en mostrarle su postura en contra de que odiara su relación con Changmin, incluso aunque esta ya había terminado

— Diablos, te extraño tanto… —dijo al recordar a su ex novio. Desde que el Sol amaneció no dejaba de pensar en él, ni siquiera había comido, no recordaba las horas que tenía sin hacerlo

Jaejoong estaba acostado en su amplia cama, no quería levantarse porque aun percibía el olor de la colonia que usaba Changmin, ni siquiera se había bañado para no opacar aquel olor, se sentía como un vago pero no le importaba, el aroma de su ex era lo único que lo mantenía lúcido en esos momentos. Se abrazó a la almohada y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir

…

Con pesar Changmin se levantó de cama y tomó un baño, su mente estaba automatizada para trabajar bajo la situación que fuera y necesitaba ir a esa estúpida sesión de fotos. Salió de casa y fue por su propio pie al lugar, negándose a que el manager lo recogiera después de haber recogido a Yunho, ya que no tenía ganas de verle la cara, salvo lo indispensable

Llegó y fue inevitable, Yunho ya estaba ahí, lo comenzaban a maquillar, el mayor lo miró a través del espejo pero Changmin le sostuvo la mirada menos de un segundo, avanzó hacia su lugar y se sentó, estaba muy cerca del de Yunho, pero hizo como si no estuviera ahí. Mientras que el mayor por dentro se sintió terriblemente mal, Changmin podía ser muy frío si se lo proponía y era la primera vez que se la aplicaba a él

— Diez minutos chicos —indicó el director de fotografía, Yunho ya estaba vestido pero Changmin no, así que se levantó de donde estaba y fue con la cordi, no tardó mucho y regresó para maquillaje, mientras la otra chica terminaba a Yunho

— Comenzaremos contigo —indicó alguien del staff, Yunho miró a Changmin esperando que le correspondiera pero no tuvo éxito, así que se marchó, el menor le miró la espalda mientras se alejaba, a través del espejo, se sintió mal por tratar así a su hyung, pero solo de recordar lo que hizo le daban ganas de estrangularlo.

Terminaron ambos sus sesiones individuales y les tocó hacer algunas fotos juntos, pero Changmin evitó en lo posible cualquier acercamiento, aunque el fotógrafo hacía indicaciones su actitud fue fría en todo momento

— Bien, es todo —dijo el fotógrafo mientras apagaba la cámara, Changmin y Yunho agradecieron educadamente y se apartaron de la zona de reflectores, como era costumbre, vieron sus fotos en los monitores antes de que pasaran a edición

— Excelente trabajo chicos —halagó el director, ellos agradecieron y se despidieron del staff, luego fueron a cambiarse de ropa, el mánager los acompañaba, lo cual agradeció Changmin, no quería estar solo con su compañero

— Gracias —respondió Yunho cabizbajo, el manager los miró fijamente y enarcó una ceja

— ¿Están peleados? —preguntó confundido, enseguida los dos voltearon

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Yunho

— Los conozco muy bien, nunca están tan distantes —observó con maestría, mirándolos a ambos, el menor apartó la mirada y bufó

— Me voy a casa – dijo finalmente y les pasó de lado a ambos, pero antes que pudiera salir de la habitación, su mánager lo sostuvo de un brazo y se lo impidió - ¿Qué pasa?

— No me importa lo que pasó entre ustedes, lo arreglan ahora o ninguno sale de aquí – ordenó con voz autoritaria, ambos sabían que esa forma inflexible de ordenar no era refutable, así que no tuvieron remedio – Cerraré la puerta y estaré afuera – indicó y salió

Reinó un silencio incómodo por alrededor de dos minutos, hasta que Changmin se decidió a mirarlo, Yunho tardó en corresponder la mirada, avergonzado

— Si crees que te perdonaré por lo que hiciste puedes irte olvidando – sentenció molesto, aunque se sentía mal por hablarle así a su amigo, estaba muy decepcionado y enojado por lo que les hizo a él y a Jaejoong

— Y si tú crees que me arrepentiré de lo que hice, también olvídalo – respondió sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, ambos se voltearon la cara mutuamente, cruzándose de brazos

— Pues tampoco me arrepiento de haberte golpeado en el estómago, solo me arrepiento de no haberte partido la cara – secundó en el mismo tono – Pero perdóname por llamarte hijo de perra, tu mamá no tiene la culpa de tener un hijo tan imbécil – culminó, volteando a verlo, Yunho hizo lo mismo y le sonrió

— ¿Es eso una disculpa? – preguntó aliviado, Changmin tardó en responder, mirándolo fijamente

— No, eso fue un "Soportaré verte la cara en el trabajo si no vuelves a meterte en mis asuntos" – contestó de mala gana, pero Yunho lo conocía bien y sabía a la perfección que esa mirada que le echaba en esos momentos contradecía a sus palabras. Changmin en realidad tenía muy buen corazón y él lo sabía

— Gracias Changmin – dijo en tono suave y le sonrió nuevamente, Changmin solo asintió y le dio la espalda, avanzando hacia la puerta, Yunho lo siguió, en silencio, afuera se reunieron con el mánager y fingieron haberlo solucionado del todo frente a él.

…

El celular de Jaejoong sonó insistentemente durante varias horas hasta que no hubo más, él sabía que se trataba de Yoochun, que seguramente la culpa lo consumía, que quería arreglar las cosas con él, pero estaba enojado con su amigo, con todo a su alrededor, cuestionándose si había tomado la decisión correcta, hasta que recordó las cartas anónimas, los chantajes, lo que Yunho le dijo acerca de la misma situación, si Changmin estaba realmente en peligro él lo protegería, contra viento y marea, así tuviera que dejarlo libre

— Quizás algún día nos volvamos a ver —pensó con nostalgia, a punto de llorar de nuevo, pero se hizo el fuerte y solo suspiró profundo para dejarlo pasar— Quizás es tiempo de tomar otra clase de decisiones

Jaejoong vio la hora en su celular, y aunque ya era de noche no le importó, hizo una llamada al celular personal del presidente de su agencia, sabía que ya no se encontraba a esa hora en las oficinas, además rara vez estaba ahí con seguridad.

La llamada duró casi una hora, aunque el CEO quiso reunirse en persona, él no quiso, tratando todos los asuntos en esa casi breve llamada. Discutieron sobre la forma en que hicieron las cosas, usando a Yoochun casi como carnada, eso había molestado mucho a Jaejoong, así se los hizo ver, aunque el CEO le ocultó sobre su reunión con el CEO de SM Entertainment. Las mentiras continuaban, pero Jaejoong había tomado su decisión

— Estar ahí quizás me ayude a aclarar mi mente, si tengo mejor suerte dejaré de amarte mi Changmin, haré todo lo posible por sacarte de mi corazón —suspiró y dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre el colchón, agarró su celular y miró la lista de llamadas perdidas, casi todas eran de Yoochun, pero entre ellas encontró una de Junsu, sonrió animado y pensó en llamarle, pero realmente se sentía muy triste y no quería contagiar a su alegre amigo

…

La mañana siguiente, Changmin revisó su agenda y no encontró nada programado para ese día, así que se bañó y vistió con urgencia, si Jaejoong se negaba a buscarlo, él buscaría a Jaejoong, lo había decidido. Así que salió de casa y se dirigió a la zona residencial donde vivía su ex amante, se paró justo enfrente de la entrada del gran edificio y timbró en el número de Jaejoong

— Seguramente es Yoochun —pensó enojado, sin tomarle importancia no fue a revisar el video de vigilancia frente al interfono— Ni crea que le hablaré tan fácilmente —pensó con aun mayor molestia, le daría a su tonto e insidioso amigo una lección.

Changmin siguió llamando sin resultado, no quiso mandar mensaje ni hacer una llamada para advertirle que estaba ahí, aunque supuso que el mayor seguramente lo vio por el video y que por eso no quiso atender

— Algún día tienes que salir —pensó abrumado, cruzándose de brazos, esperó unos segundos y luego volvió a insistir, sin pensar en nada más

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, pero él estaba inmerso en el timbre, haciéndolo sonar una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor, sin percibir el par de ojos curiosos que lo miraban de forma incrédula

— ¿Changmin? —escuchó una conocida voz que lo sobresaltó, aunque iba cubierto con un gorro de chamarra y lentes oscuros, al parecer logró ser distinguido, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, si no la voz de la persona que lo reconoció

Se giró sobre sus talones hacia dónde provenía la voz y efectivamente se trataba de quien pensó, cruzaron miradas unos instantes, el recién llegado le sonrió en una extraña mueca de asombro, pero él en cambio frunció el entrecejo, desvió la mirada unos instantes y luego se llevó el índice diestro a los labios, pidiéndole que se callara

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca imaginé verte afuera del edificio de Jaejoong —dijo con asombro, pero Changmin le volvió hacer la seña de que se callara, luego se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo con poco cuidado

— Cállate y sígueme —respondió con voz casi trémula, luego le pasó de lado y caminó con discreción hacia su auto, el otro lo siguió, observándolo con curiosidad. Hizo una seña con su mano de que se subiera del lado de copiloto y obedeció, Changmin subió frente al volante y metió la llave, en cuanto comenzó andar el auto se sintió más relajado— ¿Cómo has estado Junsu? —preguntó tranquilamente, como si nada

— ¿Cómo estoy? Intrigado, sorprendido, confundido e inexplicablemente contento de verte —respondió sonriendo, girando la cabeza hacia él, pero el menor miraba el camino, fijamente

— Necesito un favor —respondió, como si ignorara todo lo anterior

— Supongo que también estás contento de verme —dijo con sarcasmo, pero triste

— ¡No hagas comentarios obvios! —gritó avergonzado, Junsu lo miró de nuevo y sonrió— Pero no es de lo que quiero hablarte

— ¿Entonces?

— Lo resumiré —dijo con tranquilidad— Jaejoong y yo estábamos saliendo

— ¿QUÉ? —preguntó alterado— Saliendo como ¿Novios?

— Así es —respondió tajantemente

— ¿Novios? ¿Eran novios? —preguntó otra vez, confundido a más no poder

— Deja de hacer dramas —regañó enojado— El punto es que él me cortó

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te quiere?

— Si no me quisiera lo mandaría al demonio —respondió con sinceridad— La cuestión es que me ama, tanto como yo lo amo, pero me terminó —comentó con tristeza, Junsu le creyó

— ¿Entonces?

— Porque según él lo nuestro no funciona, nos hemos estado escondiendo desde hace mucho tiempo —confesó triste

— ¿Cuánto?

— Desde antes que se fueran de la agencia —admitió— Fue la primera vez que nos separamos, luego nos reencontramos y duramos varios meses, escondiéndonos, hasta hace unos días —explicó rápidamente, sin entrar en detalles— Hasta donde sé, Yunho le hizo tan atroz sugerencia y él obedeció como si nada, estoy tan enojado —dijo indignado, moviendo la cabeza en negativa, Junsu estaba sorprendido

— Increíble —expresó— Sí que lo ocultaron bien

— Al parecer no

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Te contaré algo —dudó un poco— Pero no se lo digas a Jaejoong

— No, dime

— Llegó una nota a la empresa, es anónima pero al parecer viene de alguien que trabaja dentro de los medios de comunicación —pausó unos segundos— Acompañada de fotos, Jaejoong saliendo de mi casa

— No puede ser —exclamó asustado— ¿Qué pasó con esas fotos?

— No lo sé —movió los hombros— La empresa iba a encargarse, yo les mentí sobre la identidad, aunque no desmentí que salía con un hombre

— Interesante

— Ni tanto, porque creo que no me creyeron, debieron hablar con Yunho, por eso él se involucró en asuntos ajenos, ese idiota….

— Changmin, pero eso es muy grave, si todos los medios se enteran, si mi empresa se entera, no sé qué podrá pasar

— No me importa —interrumpió, molesto— Amo a Jaejoong y esta vez quiero luchar por él, esta vez no vamos a separarnos, lo voy a recuperar

— Changmin —la determinación de su ex compañero conmovió a Junsu— ¿Y lo que quieres que yo haga es?

— Ayúdame a verlo, te lo suplico, no puedo ni quiero vivir sin él

— ¿Cómo lo hago?

— Volvemos al departamento, me escondo y llamas a la puerta, él te dejará pasar y yo subiré contigo, es todo —explicó a la brevedad

— ¿Y si no me abre? Por lo que vi estabas desesperado timbrando

— Así es, pero por eso vas a llamarlo al teléfono, diciendo que no atiende al timbre

— Cierto, que buen plan

— Gracias Junsu, no pensé que quisieras ayudarme —dijo con tristeza

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

— Ya sabes, por todo lo que pasó… realmente nunca tuvimos tiempo de sentarnos a hablarlo con calma, todos —admitió luego de un suspiro, Junsu sonrió

— Eso ya no importa, lo increíble ahora es que ustedes dos se aman, no me lo habría esperado nunca, pero me siento contento, me alegro por ustedes

— ¿En verdad? —miró hacia su lado unos instantes, el mayor asintió

— Noté un cambio en él, sus ojos volvieron a brillar, me sentía un poco triste que no me dijera lo que le estaba pasando, que no me hablara de su repentina felicidad, pero no me enojé, ahora que sé de lo que se trataba me siento contento —explicó sincero, Changmin sonrió, aliviado

— Gracias Junsu —el aludido negó

— Gracias a ti por hacerlo feliz —sonrió con emoción y Changmin también sonrió, conmovido, era lindo encontrar alguien que estuviera a favor de su amor por Jaejoong

…

El timbre había dejado de sonar con insistencia y se sintió más aliviado, aunque la culpa lo atacaba de repente, él y Yoochun eran los mejores amigos, estarlo ignorando así le hacía sentir mucha tristeza, pero debía resistir si quería aprender a delimitar sus asuntos personales, aunque se dejó llevar por las palabras de su ex compañero, pero estaba decidido a que el maldito chantajeador no se saliera con la suya

Pasaron casi veinte minutos desde el último timbrazo cuando escuchó otro, sorprendido por la insistencia de Yoochun caminó hacia el monitor, pero no era él quien pedía entrar, sino Junsu, recordó que anoche tuvo una llamada perdida de él y supuso que lo preocupó no haberle respondido, se sintió conmovido y decidió atender

— Pasa —dijo amablemente, activó el portón y se alejó del monitor, sin darse cuenta que junto a su compañero, venía Changmin— Pobre Junsu, debe estar muy preocupado, siempre responde al instante —pensó mientras sonreía

Abrió la puerta y la dejó así para cuando Junsu llegara, mientras avanzó hacia la cocina, vería si tenía algo que ofrecerle. Escuchó pasos a la entrada y sonrió

— ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo fruta —dijo con amabilidad, pero no hubo respuesta, se giró sobre sus talones y frente a él, tras la división de la cocina, vio a Changmin, de pie muy cerca de Junsu. Jaejoong miró confundido a su ex— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó alarmado

— Mi amor yo…

— ¡Vete! ¿Qué no fui claro? —respondió nervioso, temblaba

— No me pidas eso, no lo haré —contestó enojado. Jaejoong miró hacia Junsu

— ¿Por qué? No tenías derecho —regañó molesto, pero la mirada de su amigo lo ablandó, así que miró de nuevo a Changmin— Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, será mejor que te vayas

— No, tenemos que hablar

— No Changmin, vete ya, no te quiero ver de nuevo, olvídame —ordenó, temblando cada vez más, tratando de no llorar

— Eres muy injusto, me dejaste en medio de la nada, con una nota confusa, ¿es así como merezco que me dejes? Al menos dame un motivo real, algo que no hayamos hablado cientos de veces —dijo desesperado, entrando a la cocina, se acercó a Jaejoong, pero él lo empujó, mientras Junsu observaba, turbado

— Porque no vale la pena —mintió, sintiéndose terrible

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que puedo perder por tu culpa, no vale la pena —exclamó tratando de convencerlo, pero ni siquiera él estaba convencido— Todo lo que logré en mi carrera, no voy a arriesgarlo por el amor que sentimos, estoy seguro que te puedo olvidar fácilmente —mintió de nuevo, quería herirlo, lastimarlo hasta lo más profundo

— Tú no… no piensas así, ¿verdad?

— Claro que pienso así, nos enamoramos muy jóvenes, siempre hemos tenido un amor muy inmaduro, es hora de que te des cuenta

— ¡No es verdad! Eres todo mi mundo, mi razón de vivir, no es un amor adolescente, te quiero para siempre en mi vida, vámonos lejos si lo prefieres, donde nadie nos conozca, no me importará nada más que tú, te lo juro —suplicó, a punto de llorar, el orgulloso Changmin era capaz de arrastrarse si fuera posible, Jaejoong que lo conocía mejor que nadie sabía que suplicar así no era usual en él, que seguro le costaba mucho, Jaejoong quiso llorar pero se aguantó, observando la mirada acuosa del otro

— No seas ridículo —respondió con dificultad, habría querido fingir que se burlaba de él, pero no podía, era demasiado— No dejaré lo que tengo aquí, prefiero dejarte a ti, estoy seguro que dejarte de amar será fácil si me lo propongo

— ¡Estás mintiendo! —gritó frustrado— Si Yunho te pidió decir todas esas estupideces te juro que lo mato

— No digas tonterías —tragó saliva asustado— Yunho solo me dijo lo que yo ya venía pensando, solo me dio un empujón —mintió de nuevo, y con cada mentira una parte de él iba muriendo— Deja de humillarte así, no quiero volver contigo

— Sé que mientes, te conozco mejor que nadie —se acercó a él y antes que lo rechazara le dio un fuerte abrazo, todo en Jaejooong se desplomó, tuvo deseos de abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor, pero se contuvo y armándose de valor lo empujó

— Que arrogante eres, acepta que no significas para mí lo mismo que yo para ti, es mejor dejarnos antes de hacernos daño, ahora vete —ordenó con frialdad, Changmin lo miró fijamente en silencio, luego asintió

— Si es lo que quieres te dejo en paz —respiró profundo— Si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme, porque yo ni siquiera intentaré olvidarte, siempre te estaré esperando —dijo con una sonrisa dolorosa y su voz se quebró. Changmin se alejó no sin antes sonreírle a Junsu, quien estaba sorprendido, tampoco había creído las crueles palabras del mayor

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Jaejoong se desplomó sobre la barra, tapándose la cara comenzó a llorar, mientras Junsu lo observaba con impotencia, sin saber que hacer se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, llorando junto a Jaejoong

* * *

Me disculpo por la demora ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Me he sentido mal por Changmin, pero Jae tampoco la está pasando mejor, ¿ustedes creen que Junsu debería intervenir? espero sus comentarios :)

PD. Por favor no me dejen reviews donde me hablen mal de los chicos, o diciéndole apodos feos a alguno de ellos, no me gusta cuando no respetan a cualquiera de los cinco, así que mejor absténganse de comentar o me enojo... Gracias!


	9. Capítulo Extra 1 Recuerdos de Saipan

**Capítulo Extra 1. Recuerdos de Saipan**

Llegaron a la isla paradisiaca, Sol, arena y mar, lo que necesitaban para llenar de aire puro sus pulmones, para "relajarse" un poco, pese a que estaban ahí solo por cuestiones de trabajo, pero daba la casualidad que aunque fuese el trabajo, estar juntos lo hacía todo más divertido. Incluso aunque tenían que escuchar a Changmin constantemente quejarse del calor, afortunadas las fans que no tendrían que soportarlo tras la edición del DVD

Las actividades comenzaron desde el inicio, la primera fue justo antes de llegar al Hotel, aunque el staff ya los había registrado. Jugaron y se divirtieron, finalmente terminaron llegando al Hotel y después ahí hicieron más actividades, la última de la noche incluyó a ellos eligiendo. Luego, cuando la cámara se apagó, hubo unos instantes de silencio

— Oye, ya basta ¿no crees? No te tocó dormir aquí —regañó Changmin a Jaejoong, que dormía a su lado, pegado a él, poniéndolo nervioso

Jaejoong era la clase de persona cariñosa y hostigosa que Changmin tanto despreciaba, odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal, pero con él era distinto, aun así siempre trataba de quitárselo de encima, de pegarle, de espetarle que no lo tocara, pese a sus deseos frustrados y ocultos, a Changmin le gustaba Jaejoong, pero antes que admitirlo y dejar de lado su orgullo, prefería apartarlo

— No dormiré afuera, hace frío —respondió preocupado— Sabes que cuido mucho mi piel

— Excusas, salte de mi cama, gané limpiamente —regañó otra vez, aventándolo, pero el otro se aferraba a él, traviesamente

— Ustedes dos, dejen dormir —dijo Yunho con voz autoritaria— Jaejoong, si quieres puedo dejarte el sofá

— ¿Y tú dormirías con Changmin? —preguntó sorprendido, escuchando las risas de los demás

— No, dormiré donde te tocó a ti, Changmin quiere dormir solo —respondió

— No, Changmin quiere dormir con alguien que no lo manosee todo el tiempo —se metió en la plática Yoochun, haciendo reír a todos

— Sí, deja de tocarme ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me gustan los hombres? —reprendió, tratando de mostrarse molesto

— A mí tampoco, solo me gustan ustedes —respondió juguetonamente

— Deja de decir tonterías —dijo mientras lo empujaba, podía sentir el miembro de Jaejoong muy cerca de su pierna y cada vez se sentía más nervioso e inquieto

— Duérmanse ya —dijo Junsu enojado— Mañana nos levantarán muy temprano

— Solo que Jaejoong deje de tocarme, quítate —usando más fuerza lo empujó, pero Jaejoong lejos de apartarse solo se levantó para aprovechar la oscuridad y montarse sobre él de bruces, sujetándole los brazos, dejándolo helado

— Vamos Changmin, déjame darte amor mientras dormimos —rio por lo bajo

— Ya, haz lo que quieras —respondió nervioso y sin moverse ni un poco, Jaejoong comprendió que el juego había terminado, de nada servía si Changmin no ponía resistencia

— Que aburrido —dijo sin ganas y se bajó de él, pero quedándose a su lado en la cama— Ahora sí, pasen buenas noches

— Al fin —dijeron Yoochun y Junsu al mismo tiempo

De nuevo el silencio, esta vez fue largo, Changmin no podía dormir, a su lado aun sintió el calor del cuerpo de Jaejoong, se levantó de la cama, puso sus sandalias y salió con cuidado de la habitación para no despertar a nadie. Era muy tarde, ya no había trabajadores del Hotel rondando por ahí, así que Changmin salió y fue hacia el mar, la brisa acarició su corto cabello, cerró unos instantes los ojos y luego se tiró sobre la arena

Luego de un rato se sentó, mirando hacia el mar, con las piernas encogidas, sintió un poco de frío pero no le importó, a su alrededor solo había calma y tranquilidad. Suspiró largo y recordó lo de minutos atrás, Jaejoong montándose sobre él y aprisionando sus brazos, aquello le dio mucho miedo, porque su cercanía lo puso ansioso, aturdido, porque le gustaba cada día más y tenía miedo

— ¿Qué haces aquí solo? —escuchó la voz del mayor de sus compañeros, la piel se le erizó

— Trato de relajarme, no puedo dormir —respondió suavemente, junto a su voz, la brisa tranquila del mar. Jaejoong se sentó a su lado derecho

— Tampoco pude dormir, sentí que te levantaste —confesó apenado— Te seguí, soy tu stalker Changmin —dijo en broma

— No hagas esas cosas hyung —regañó avergonzado

— Hyung —repitió el mayor— Es raro que me llames así, eres un chiquillo irrespetuoso conmigo —rio divertido—

— Mejor volvamos

— No —se opuso enseguida, colocando su mano sobre la pierna de Changmin, él volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron, el corazón del menor latió de prisa— Solo un poco más, quiero sentir esta brisa —sonrió

— Está bien —respondió pasivamente y miró hacia el frente, Jaejoong se acercó un poco más hacia él y cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del menor, Changmin volteó, lo miró desde ahí, su blanco y hermoso rostro, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

— ¿Sabes Changmin? —musitó y el otro no dejó de observarlo— A tu lado siento que el tiempo no pasa —confesó avergonzado, Changmin creyó que hablaba en broma y sonrió

— No seas ridículo —regañó apenado. Jaejoong levantó su cabeza del hombro de Changmin y lo observó fijamente, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó nervioso

Jaejoong no respondió, levantó su mano derecha y la llevó al rostro de Changmin, acariciándole la mejilla, el menor se sonrojó y apartó la mirada

— ¿Por qué…?

— Mírame —pidió con suavidad, Changmin obedeció. El instante que se miraron a los ojos fue eterno, el sonido del mar acallaba sus respiraciones

Changmin no lo soportó, se acercó lentamente a él, Jaejoong cerró sus ojos y poco a poco se aproximaron uno al otro, el menor miró los labios entreabiertos del mayor y se puso nervioso, pero los deseaba, hacía meses que no besaba a nadie y hacía muchos meses más que añoraba tomar posesión de aquellos. Olvidó todos sus prejuicios y cerró también sus ojos, terminando de acercarse, sus labios se tocaron unos instantes, fue como un choque eléctrico, sin abrir los ojos, esperaron unos segundos antes de volverse a tocar

Jaejoong deslizó su mano de la mejilla a la nuca del menor, inclinando un poco más sus cabezas, entregándose a un beso profundo, lento pero necesitado. Changmin cerró el puño con fuerza, entre la arena, estaba temblando, pero no se intimidó, buscó un mayor contacto, con su mano libre lo tomó por la cintura

El frío desapareció, el miedo también, la ansiedad, la melancolía, los prejuicios, el orgullo, todo; en aquel escenario que solo eran ellos dos, un par de corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, un par de bocas acariciándose con la misma urgencia. El tiempo se consumió en una eternidad y cuando sus bocas se soltaron Changmin abrió los ojos, frente a él los párpados cerrados de Jaejoong, su nariz tan cerca de la suya, sus labios aun entre abiertos, respirando acompasadamente, como si despertara apenas de un sueño

— Changmin —susurró Jaejoong y los labios le temblaron

— Tengo miedo —respondió Changmin avergonzado, el mayor abrió los ojos, la mano en la nuca del menor se movió nuevamente, otra vez a su mejilla

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó nervioso, temiendo que dijera algo que lastimara su corazón. Acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar— Dímelo

— De quererte más de lo que debo —respondió Changmin— De enamorarme de ti —confesó avergonzado, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Jaejoong bajó la mano de su mejilla y el menor sintió frío sobre su piel

— ¿Cómo es apropiado quererme? —preguntó confundido— ¿Es malo si te enamoras de mí? Porque yo Changmin… yo no temo esto que siento por ti

— ¿Qué sientes por mí? —cuestionó Changmin con el corazón cada vez más acelerado

— Te quiero, me gustas… Te deseo —confesó sin vergüenza— Y si lo que sigue es amarte, estoy preparado para ello

— Jaejoong —susurró sorprendido, aunque él era cariñoso todo el tiempo, aunque lo toqueteaba sin pudor alguno, jamás imaginó que algo así albergara dentro de él

Changmin estaba confundido, preocupado, pero en ese momento no le importó nada, sujetó a Jaejoong con ambas manos y tiró de sus mejillas hacia él. Se dieron un segundo beso y el momento volvió hacerse eterno, solo ellos dos, entregando sus labios a la pasión, al deseo, ya no existía aquel secreto entre los dos, sabían que algo comenzó con aquello, y aunque sentían miedo del futuro, en ese momento no importó

Al terminar se abrazaron, en aquella semi oscuridad, con el mar de fondo, se hicieron una promesa en silencio, comenzaba el secreto y el destino les tenía preparado algo maravilloso que jamás, ni en sus más nítidos sueños, hubieran podido imaginar

* * *

Hola, este es una especie de Extra :p un capítulo para que sepan como comenzaron, habrá más de estos entre los capítulos normales, próximamente subiré la continuación, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews! :)


	10. Todo fue en vano

**Capítulo 9. Todo fue en vano**

Luego que Changmin se marchara, Jaejoong lloró mientras era consolado en silencio por Junsu, hasta que se sintió seco, no podía llorar más, las lágrimas ya no salían, pero su corazón estaba igual de destrozado. Su compañero de JYJ se apartó lentamente de él

— ¿Quieres explicarme lo que está pasando? —preguntó Junsu, Jaejoong negó

— Ahora no Junsu —contestó seco, lo miró de reojo y se alejó hacia su habitación, Junsu fue tras él, mirándolo preocupado

— Quiero ayudarte, solo dime cómo —dijo amable, acercándose a él, pero Jaejoong lo rechazó, mirándolo serio

— Por favor Junsu, déjame solo —estaba cansado, suspiró, acercándose a su cama, se acostó como si no tuviera compañía, se movió hacia su costado

— ¿Cómo me pides eso cuando te veo sufrir así? No, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho, no te dejaré solo ni te abandonaré —dijo decidido. Esta vez Jaejoong sonrió, sin ánimo

— Changmin y yo nos amamos —confesó al fin —Hemos tenido una relación secreta hasta hace poco —suspiró, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba— Lo nuestro ya no puede ser

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó indignado— ¿Acaso él te hizo algo terrible? —Jaejoong negó— ¿Alguien trata de separarlos? —esta vez Jaejoong no reaccionó— Entonces es eso —concluyó Junsu, poniéndose ceñudo, se cruzó de brazos —Por lo que vi, Changmin quiere seguir contigo ¿Por qué tú no?

— Para protegerlo —respondió seco, tragando después saliva

— ¿De qué? O ¿De quién?

— No lo sé

— ¿Cómo no lo sabes? —preguntó confundido, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado

— Alguien me ha estado mandando anónimos, y parece que a Changmin también, aunque él no me lo dijo directamente —explicó molesto, odiaba la sola idea de saber que estaban tratando de sacar provecho de su relación

— ¿Chantaje? ¿Quién está haciendo semejante cosa?

— Ya te dije que no lo sé

— Y si Changmin no te lo dijo ¿entonces quién?

— Yunho —respondió seco de nuevo, Junsu lo miró mucho más confundido

— ¿Yunho? —preguntó por inercia— ¿Entonces él sabe que eran pareja? —Jaejoong afirmó

— Vino aquí, me pidió que dejara a Changmin

— ¡Ese bastardo! —enojado se puso de pie, colocándose las manos en la cintura, Jaejoong lo miró y negó con su cabeza

— Solo está protegiendo a Changmin y lo entiendo —excusó a su antiguo compañero

— No lo defiendas —dijo indignado— Él siempre cree que puede controlarlo todo —criticó molesto, Jaejoong no lo contradijo, pero tampoco apoyó su discurso

— Eso ya no importa Junsu —suspiró y se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas— Changmin y yo no podemos volver a estar juntos —cerró sus ojos y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, Junsu se volvió acercar a él, se sentó a su lado y estiró su mano para acariciarle el cabello

— ¿Por qué? Haz una denuncia

— Eso pone en evidencia todo ¿Qué dirá la sociedad cuando lo sepa? Dos hombres… y más que eso, integrantes de grupos top, no quiero ni imaginarlo, no quiero exponerlo al repudio público, jamás me lo perdonaría —sollozó— Tú y Yoochun también se verían afectados, no quiero eso para nadie, así que tomé una decisión

— ¿De qué hablas? Que se jodan los demás —dijo decidido— ¿Cuál decisión?

— Apliqué los exámenes —confesó

— ¿Exámenes?

— Para el servicio militar, estoy esperando que me den la asignación, apliqué para servicio activo

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Jaejoong asintió

— Espero en ese tiempo, Changmin se olvidé de mí, cuando yo salga es probable que él esté por entrar, en total serían casi cuatro años separados, eso debe bastar para que ya no me ame —explicó convencido, pero Junsu negó, no lo creía

— Eso no pasará, Changmin es obstinado, y pude además darme cuenta de lo mucho que te ama, de lo desesperado que estaba, ¿de verdad crees que el amor verdadero se olvida en un par de años y con el distanciamiento? ¿Lo olvidarás tú?

— Basta Junsu, no me atormentes —gimoteó, cerrando otra vez los ojos

— Estás equivocado Jaejoong —el mencionado lo miró otra vez, sin entender— Esa separación estratégica solo los lastimará más. Hacer caso de amenazas y chantajes solo hará que el dolor sea más grande para todos. Tienes que reaccionar —regañó, impaciente, Jaejoong lo miró muy sorprendido, no había pensado en el grado de madurez de su amigo, hasta que pudo oírlo hablar así

— Junsu —murmuró su nombre y no respondió

— Aunque creas que estás actuando correctamente, te darás cuenta después que no es así, por eso es que prefiero ayudarte ahora —dijo con determinación

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido

— Kim Jaejoong, no permitiré que eches a perder lo mejor que te ha pasado —dijo sonriente, alejándose de la cama, su amigo estaba muy confundido y no terminaba de entender

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Confía en mí —cerró un ojo a su amigo, luego salió de ahí, dejándolo peor de confundido

…

Kyuhyun abrió la puerta de su casa tras oír el timbre, aquel día no tuvo actividades individuales o en grupo. Del lado del pasillo estaba Changmin, se veía decaído y eso lo sorprendió

— Changmin —musitó con preocupación— Pasa

Changmin entró en el departamento y al cerrarse la puerta suspiró, luego miró a su amigo

— ¿Qué tienes?

— No sé por qué vine —respondió, casi temblando— Mejor me iré a casa

— No, te veo muy mal, ven —estiró su mano y agarró la muñeca de Changmin, lo llevó a la sala y lo sentó, sentándose a su lado y le soltó la mano— Desahógate

— Siento un vacío…

— ¿Vacío? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? —el aludido negó

— No es eso —sonrió nervioso— Siento… que no puedo respirar… —angustiado se tapó la cara con una mano y comenzó a llorar. No pudo hacerlo cuando abandonó el departamento de su ex amante, pero ahora no podía contenerse, con la otra mano se tocó el pecho, sintiendo que se ahogaba

— Changmin estás asustándome —preocupado se puso de pie y se acercó a Changmin, abrazándolo fuerte, en tantos años de conocerlo nunca lo vio así de mal

…

El Presidente de C-Jes miró de nuevo aquella carta, llegada apenas unos minutos a las oficinas de la empresa, impresa de computadora, sin remitente y entregada por un simple mensajero ajeno a ese persistente y despreciable chantaje

— "Es verdad lo que dicen por ahí: La tranquilidad no tiene precio. Tenemos mejores fotos, más nítidas, es Shim Changmin el amante, pueden verlo con claridad, así lo verá la prensa. Ni siquiera Dispatch tiene algo así" —leyó por cuarta vez, bajó la hoja y miró a su asesor de prensa— No hay duda, es alguien cercano a ellos, o que tal vez alguien que lo fue y quiere cobrarse

— Pienso lo mismo —asintió, acomodando los lentes sobre su nariz— Saben que ese sujeto es el amante de Jaejoong

— Solo nos mete en problemas —suspiró sonriendo— Pero sin ellos no somos nada, más del setenta por ciento de nuestros ingresos son debido a ellos. Tenemos que protegerlos, nos protegemos a nosotros a la vez —el asesor asintió— Jaejoong metió su solicitud, presentó los exámenes y estamos en espera de asignación y fecha

— Eso nos da tiempo, pero siguen teniendo fotos pasadas, que se enliste solo es una solución temporal ¿no es así? —el presidente de la empresa asintió

— Pero así nos ocuparemos nosotros y no él ¿Qué sabemos del tal Changmin? Que ni él ni su empresa nos importen, nuestra prioridad es Jaejoong —dijo sonriendo, el otro se quedó serio un momento

— Creí que se reunió con ellos

— Así es —afirmó— ¿Y crees que a ellos les importa Jaejoong y nosotros? Esa reunión no fue más que una formalidad, también le darán prioridad a su artista, es natural. Debemos actuar por separado, de eso no hay ninguna duda

— Entiendo —dijo solemne— Me preguntó que sabemos del otro —pensó unos momentos— ¿Lo usará de señuelo? —el presidente negó

— No entiendes, no busco hacerle daño, solo te dije que nuestra prioridad es Jaejoong ¿comprendes? —el otro afirmó— Pero es bueno saber que podemos usar de ventaja

— Entonces propongo que usemos a Park Yoochun —dijo el asesor de prensa, el presidente arqueó ambas cejas

— ¿Usar?

— Perdón, eso sonó terrible —sonrió nervioso— Quise decir que aprovechemos para saber más del otro chico

— Entiendo —asintió, serio— No hay otra forma, parece algo despreciable, pero tenemos que apelar a nuestros propios intereses, siempre. Has sido de excelente ayuda

— Gracias señor

— Mereces un aumento, me agrada tu trabajo —sonrió convencido, el otro también— ¿Por qué no contactas a Yoochun y vamos los tres a cenar?

— Sí señor

— Puedes retirarte —hizo seña con su mano, el otro hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, al cerrar la puerta se giró hacia atrás un poco y sonrió ampliamente, alejándose después

…

Kyuhyun vio a su amigo acostado sobre el sillón, dormido. No volvieron hablar, tras llorar ahogadamente se quedó dormido, llevaba más de media hora así, el miembro de SuJu suspiró, angustiado de verlo tan mal

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? —pensó, acercándose al sillón, se agachó al costado de este, de cuclillas y con su mano acarició el cabello de Changmin, sonrió, mirando su rostro, se detuvo en sus labios y tragó saliva— ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? —asustado se puso de pie rápido y se alejó de él.

…

Junsu fue a casa de su hermano, después de haberle hablado por teléfono, él lo esperaba y cuando lo vio se saludaron con un abrazo, lo invitó a pasar

— Sonabas muy serio al teléfono —dijo al darle un vaso con agua, Junsu bebió

— Es por Jaejoong —volvió a beber— Está pasando un mal momento, quiero ayudarlo

— Ya veo, pero ¿yo para qué soy bueno?

— Quiero que me ayudes a investigar algo

— ¿Investigar? —preguntó intrigado, su hermano asintió

— Tengo muchos pendientes en la agenda, pero quiero ayudar a Jaejoong, además tú tienes muchos amigos dentro de la prensa —explicó, acabándose el agua después

— Sí, solía tenerlos, pero estoy un poco alejado de eso, mi estadía en Japón no ayudó a mis relaciones aquí

— Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que podrás ayudarme —dijo haciéndole ojitos de súplica a su hermano, Juno rio y asintió

— Por mi hermano haré todo lo que pueda, ahora explícame bien —contestó por fin y Junsu sonrió amplio

…

Kyuhyun salió rápido de su habitación al oír el timbre, abrió y vio a Yunho en la puerta, sonrió, haciéndose a un lado para que pase, Yunho entró pero no vio a su compañero

— Gracias por venir —dijo apresurado el miembro de SuJu—Está acá —caminó a la sala y señaló el sillón donde dormía Changmin

Yunho se acercó y lo vio acostado, dormido tranquilamente como bebé, sonrió con ternura, luego miró a su compañero de agencia

— Gracias por avisarme pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— No sé qué tiene, vino y comenzó a llorar, nunca lo vi así, pensé que tú sabrías lo que le pasaba ¿lo sabes? —Yunho negó, fingiendo demencia

— ¿Está bien si me quedo hasta que despierte? —Kyuhyun asintió

— Saldré para que tengan privacidad, no me quiso decir nada, supongo que no lo hará de todos modos

— Gracias —contestó Yunho sin indagar en nada

— Te quedas en tu casa, Changmin tiene copia de mi llave, adiós —sonrió amable y Yunho le correspondió

— Nos vemos —dicho eso Kyuhyun se fue, Yunho miró de nuevo a Changmin y suspiró— Supongo que te viste con él, tal vez te rechazó y por eso estás así ¿Me equivoco Changdolly? —musitó mientras lo miraba dormir, sentía un poco de culpa, pero seguía decidido a creer que era lo mejor

…

Yoochun llegó al restaurante que le indicaron, un lugar muy exclusivo al que no cualquiera tenía acceso, ya que no podían entrar las fans y stalkers solían usarlo para reuniones importantes. El presidente de Cjes y el asesor de prensa se pusieron de pie para saludarlo, después los tres se sentaron

— ¿Y bien? No me quedó claro por qué esta reunión ¿Jaejoong y Junsu no vienen? —el presidente negó— ¿Algo está mal?

— Lo que ya sabes. Volvimos a recibir una carta anónima —informó, al oír eso Yoochun golpeó con su puño la mesa

— No es posible, esa gente es basura —los otros dos asintieron— ¿Cuál es su afán de joder?

— El dinero Yoochun, siempre es el dinero —dijo el presidente, Yoochun echó una mirada rápida al asesor de prensa, por alguna razón no confiaba en él

— ¿Tenemos que hablar esto frente a él? —el asesor lo miró con seriedad, pero en el fondo de sus ojos se veía que aquello no le agradó— No es nada personal, disculpa

— Lo entiendo —respondió seco, luego acomodó sus lentes

— Yoochun, en estos momentos él y nuestros asesores legales van a ayudarnos, sabes que lo único que queremos es protegerlos a ustedes —el aludido asintió— Ahora, en estas cartas se menciona directamente a Shim Changmin, Jaejoong nos lo ha confirmado, pero no ha dicho nada más, necesitamos más información

— ¿Información? —preguntó con sospecha

— Este chico… Changmin… ¿Qué clase de persona es? —preguntó el asesor, pero Yoochun no dejaba de mirar al presidente

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿su personalidad?

— No, primeramente ¿es de confiar?

— ¿Confiar? ¿para qué quieres saber eso? —dijo mirando al asesor por fin, él asintió

— ¿Hay algo en él que se pueda usar como distractor? —preguntó serio, Yoochun agudizó la mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo— No me malinterpretes —dijo el asesor, sonriendo— Si esta persona hace realidad sus amenazas, queremos que haya "coartada" para desmentirlas ¿entiendes?

— No, no lo entiendo —respondió Yoochun, miró de nuevo al presidente, él había estado callado en todo ese tiempo, solo mirándolos a los dos

— Yoochun —intentó hablar y fue interrumpido

— Ustedes quieres que haya algo "malo" en Changmin para revelarlo si lo de Jaejoong sale a la luz ¿es así? —hubo silencio, Yoochun se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda sobre el sillón

— Es muy importante que…

— No lo haré —interrumpió al asesor. El presidente y el otro lo miraron con seriedad— Changmin es… no, fue mi amigo, no les diré nada que le perjudique —dijo convencido y molesto, el presidente sonrió

— No quisimos ofenderte —se disculpó agachando la cabeza, el asesor bufó tenuemente— No queremos que nos des armas para aniquilarlo, solo es sacar la verdad en caso que se necesite

— ¿Y creen que Jaejoong se los perdonaría?... Él es mi mejor amigo, no lo lastimaré, aunque incluso yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa relación, pero de eso a lastimarlos, jamás lo haré, menos para darle gusto a la prensa sucia —dijo mirando al asesor, si antes no confiaba en él ahora menos— Lo siento pero, debo retirarme —se puso de pie, acomodando su ropa

— ¿No cenarás? —preguntó el presidente

— Perdí el apetito, me retiro —contestó enojado, luego se marchó

El presidente de Cjes y el asesor de prensa se quedaron callados unos momentos

— Fue mala idea después de todo —dijo el presidente, sintiéndose incómodo— Creo que tu aumento tendrá que esperar —dijo antes de ponerse de pie— Cena, que hagan la factura a nombre de la agencia —sin decir más se levantó y marchó

— Maldita sea —bufó enojado— Ese estúpido, algún día me vengaré —musitó, pensando en aquella mirada de Yoochun, nunca lo olvidaría.

El presidente de Cjes salió del restaurante y esperó por su auto, ahí estaba Yoochun también esperando al vallet parking mientras se fumaba un cigarro, el hombre se colocó a su lado

— No me agrada —dijo Yoochun inquieto, miró luego al presidente

— Solo hace su trabajo —justificó, pero Yoochun negó

— Hay algo en él que no me gusta ¿hace cuánto que lo contrataste?

— Medio año, me lo recomendaron —respondió serio— Y sabes que siempre me hacen buenas recomendaciones

— Esta vez no —negó Yoochun, luego dio la última calada antes de tirar el cigarro

— Pareces muy seguro

— Lo estoy —volteó a verlo y le sonrió— Hasta luego —llegó su auto y avanzó hacia él, enseguida se subió y se fue

— ¿Debo creer en su instinto? —pensó el hombre, luego sonrió confundido

…

Changmin abrió los ojos poco a poco, comenzando a ver borroso, talló sus ojos mientras metía la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, extrajo el celular y vio que eran casi las once de la noche. Se sentó en el sillón y abrió de nuevo los ojos, sorprendiéndose de ver a Yunho en casa de Kyuhyun, estaba sentado en una silla (frente a donde él durmió), la que naturalmente movió para poder verle, estaba dormido, con los brazos cruzados al pecho, la cabeza agachada al frente y las piernas abiertas

— Ese bastardo de Kyuhyun —susurró rascando su cabello, se puso de pie y avanzó a la habitación principal, su amigo no estaba ahí, tampoco en otro sitio, entendió lo que pasaba

Changmin miró de nuevo a Yunho y suspiró, negando con su cabeza, desaprobándolo

— Sé que le preocupo pero ¿Por qué es tan entremetido? —enojado se acercó a la silla y le tocó el hombro, moviéndolo fuerte, Yunho abrió los ojos y lo miró

— Changmin —bostezó— ¿Cómo estás?

— Me largo a casa —contestó sin responder la pregunta

— Espera —Yunho se puso de pie y lo jaló del brazo— ¿Lo viste de nuevo?

— ¿Qué te importa? —contestó enojado, jalando su brazo— Ya hiciste demasiado, ahora déjame en paz —dio la espalda y avanzó a la puerta

— Changdolly

— ¡No me llames así! —gritó furioso, mirándolo, Yunho contuvo el aliento— ¿No entiendes lo difícil que es para mí verte e intentar no odiarte?

— Perdóname —dijo Yunho, cabizbajo— No te contengas, ódiame, me lo merezco —agachó la cabeza, Changmin lo miró con resentimiento

— No necesito odiarte, con lo que te odias en estos momentos es suficiente —sonrió con sarcasmo y se fue de la casa de su amigo sin dejar la llave, Yunho levantó la cabeza y suspiró

— Espera —corrió hacia la puerta tras él, alcanzándolo cuando abría la puerta de su departamento, ya que era vecino de Kyuhyun, antes que la cerrara impidió que lo hiciera y entró por la fuerza, Changmin lo miraba muy enojado

— Vete —ordenó, señalando la puerta abierta, Yunho negó. Changmin aventó la puerta y la cerró, avanzando a la cocina, tenía sed

— No podemos seguir así —dijo preocupado— Changmin, entiende mis razones y entiende lo malo que era eso

— ¿Qué Jaejoong y yo nos amemos es malo?

— Sabes que hablo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

— No tendré esa discusión otra vez, ahora vete —señaló otra vez la puerta, desde la entrada a la cocina— ¿Qué esperas?

— Está bien —dijo Yunho, llamando su atención— Búscalo, ruégale, vuelvan. Cuando esas fotos salgan a la luz ¿te sentirás bien arruinándole la carrera al hombre que amas? —preguntó enojado, Changmin se quedó callado— Este país no es Canadá, no puedes salir del clóset con naturalidad y casarte legalmente, aquí los señalarán, los juzgarán y los harán pedazos ¿puedes con eso? —cuestionó alzando más la voz, Changmin tragó saliva

— Yo…

— Si hubieran querido hacerlo público lo habrían hecho desde el inicio, si tú y Jaejoong lo han mantenido en secreto es precisamente para evitar el escándalo ¿no es verdad? —Changmin tragó saliva, aturdido— ¿Es la forma correcta de ser libre? ¿Dejándose chantajear así? Piensa como el hombre maduro que eres, no como el adolescente caprichoso que no eres, Jaejoong lo entendió, por eso se alejó de ti, antes que vivir una utopía que los lastime, decidió algo más realista para ti, para que tuvieras tranquilidad, una vida normal, ¿así se lo pagas?

— Tú no entiendes —agachó la vista, olvidando que tenía sed

— ¿Crees que nunca me he enamorado? —Changmin levantó la vista de nuevo— El verdadero amor conoce de sacrificios, si de verdad lo amas, protégelo como él te está protegiendo a ti —ahora él tragó saliva, esperando la reacción de Changmin

— ¿Soy egoísta? —preguntó para sí, luego miró hacia Yunho— ¿Soy egoísta?

— Changmin…

— Es verdad que quiero protegerlo, pero también quiero amarlo ¿dices que es una utopía intentar ambas cosas? —Yunho asintió

— Si no lo fuera, nadie estaría ahorita usándolo en su contra —explicó, Changmin suspiró

— Me niego —movió su cabeza a los lados— No tiene por qué terminar así

— Entiéndelo Changmin, él ya lo entendió, por eso te dejó, yo no lo obligué, deja de culparme, aunque asumo la parte que me toca —dijo convencido

Hubo un gran rato de silencio, Yunho suspiró, sintiéndose cansado

— Me voy, por favor reflexiona, dejarse fue lo correcto —sonrió y caminó a la puerta

— Gracias —dijo con voz bajita, pero Yunho alcanzó a oír y sonrió— Pero sigues siendo un entremetido —regañó enojado, Yunho asintió

— Nos vemos la próxima semana —se despidió y salió del departamento

— Odio sentir que tiene razón —negó copiosamente— Pero no renunciaré a Jaejoong para siempre, cuando finalicemos nuestros servicios ya nada importará, que nos corran del país si es lo que sigue —pensó determinante, mostrando su primera sonrisa sincera desde que su amante lo abandonara en una fría cabaña.

Días después...

Jaejoong entró al edificio de su compañía, le habían llamado porque a esa dirección llegó su carta de aceptación al servicio. Cuando la abrió vio que su alistamiento era más pronto de lo que imaginó, haciéndolo sentir nervioso

— ¿Te tocó buena zona? —preguntó el presidente de cjes, Jaejoong se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

— Supongo, no está en la frontera con los del Norte —contestó sin ánimos

— Tendrás tus últimos conciertos y luego entrarás, debes sentirte ansioso —Jaejoong negó

— No lo estoy, pero si pido que no haya evento, quiero irme en silencio —pidió encarecidamente, el presidente asintió

La puerta de la presidencia se abrió, entrando el asesor de prensa, él y Jaejoong cruzaron miradas, luego se saludaron inclinando la cabeza al frente

— Justo llegas —sonrió el hombre— Ya tenemos fecha, informa a los medios, será una entrada en silencio —el asesor asintió— Llegaron unas revisiones editoriales, ¿puedes verlas? Se publican en quince días

— Sí señor —se acercó al escritorio, tomó los papeles y se fue

— ¿Trabaja bien? —el presidente asintió

— Es eficaz —contestó convencido

Jaejoong no le tomó importancia, miró de nuevo la carta de aceptación y recordó un viejo momento, cuando en su anterior grupo los cinco hablaban sobre hacer el servicio juntos, sonrió con nostalgia y pensó en Changmin, en las ganas que tenía de verlo

— ¿Pasa algo? —al oír la voz del presidente, Jaejoong levantó la cabeza y negó

— Me voy

— Está bien, cuídate

— Gracias —contestó triste, luego salió de la oficina, en el pasillo se topó con el asesor de prensa, no volvieron a saludarse

Jaejoong subió a su auto y antes de encenderlo, sacó su celular, tomó una foto de la parte de la carta donde estaba la fecha y hora, luego envió esa foto a un grupo de Line donde estaba con Junsu y Yoochun, suspiró sin ánimo, dejó la carta en la guantera y miró otra vez el celular, en los contactos, el nombre de "Monstruo come galletas" seguía ahí, acarició la pantalla y se mordió con fuerza el labio, moría de ganas por llamarlo, oír su voz, su respiración, saber que aún existía, que no fue un triste sueño

— Tanto amor, tantos besos, tantas caricias ¿Todo fue en vano mi amor? Te extraño —aguantó las ganas de llorar y dejó el celular, comenzando a conducir, mientras pensaba en lo cerca que estaba de entrar al servicio militar, esperando que dentro pudiera ocupar su mente en otras cosas, porque desde que dejó a Changmin moría cada día.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, lleno de ¿revelaciones? bueno, solo un par jeje. Dejen sus comentarios por favor. Gracias por leer, soy muy feliz, hasta el próximo capítulo, por cierto ¡Feliz años nuevo atrasado! jejeje


	11. Escapando del amor

**Capítulo 10. Escapando del amor**

— ¿¡Qué!? —expresó Changmin al teléfono cuando Junsu le informó que Jaejoong entraría pronto al servicio militar, aunque este le pidió encarecidamente que no lo hiciera, deseaba irse en secreto, los medios aún ni siquiera lo sabían

— Lo siento Changmin, también me tomó por sorpresa que fuese tan pronto cuando mandó la foto de su carta —informó el chico con pena

— Aunque quisiera hacer algo, es imposible —dijo con pesadez, sentía que temblaba, pero si pensaba en lo que podía hacer, nada era su respuesta

— Ustedes no pueden separarse así nomás, son casi dos años, luego cuando salga entrarás tú, así jamás solucionarán las cosas —insistió el otro, Changmin lo meditó

— ¿Y qué hago? ¿Obligarlo? Junsu, él tomó su decisión, no me quiero dar por vencido, pero debo respetarlo, yo lo amo ¿Cómo podía oponerme a sus decisiones?

— Porque no son racionales —contestó enojado— Jaejoong está tomando decisiones con base al miedo que siente porque salgas herido

— ¿Salir herido? Terminó conmigo, ¿qué más herida que esa? Siento que me muero —suspiró agobiado, con ganas de romper todo, escapar, llevarse a Jaejoong lejos y que nadie nunca más osara molestarlos, pero era un disparate, un sueño nada más

— Te entiendo —contestó el mayor, mordiéndose la lengua, no podía decirle a Changmin lo del chantaje, que Jaejoong solo estaba protegiéndolo, protegiéndose también. Aunque el menor también fue chantajeado, no tenía ningún caso decirle que Jaejoong también, además se lo había prometido a su amigo

— Aun así, yo quiero verlo de nuevo, ayúdame una segunda vez por favor —suplicó desesperado

— Está bien —sonrió emocionado, le gustaba hacerla de celestino— Déjamelo a mí

…

Aquella noche terminaron su agenda tras una grabación en un programa que se emitiría en la semana próxima, así que terminando de agradecer al staff, se dirigieron hacia sus camerinos, las cordis los ayudaron a desvestirse y desmaquillarse, mientras el manager les daba algunas instrucciones, pero la mente de ambos estaba distante

— ¿Esto es todo hyung? —preguntó Yunho

— Sí, mañana hablaremos más a detalle —respondió el hombre con amabilidad— Debo retirarme antes, la camioneta está afuera

— Gracias —respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

Las chicas que les ayudaron a quitarse el glamour por fin se fueron, dejándolos solos, en el set solo quedaba personal de esa empresa, pero en esos camerinos solo ellos, Changmin comenzó a guardar sus cosas dentro de la mochila que siempre cargaba, hasta que Yunho se acercó a él

— Tengo que decirte algo —habló el líder con seriedad, Changmin lo miró fijo, como si estuviera por recibir órdenes de un superior— Presentaré el examen, este año entraré al servicio militar —informó con paciencia, los ojos de Changmin se ensancharon por la sorpresa

— ¿Por qué? ¿es por mí? No he querido nunca que nuestras discusiones terminen en algo así, no quiero nuestra amistad rota —dijo con sinceridad, asombrando a Yunho, el mayor siempre se sorprendía de que él, siendo menor, resultara mucho más maduro

— No es eso —movió la cabeza en negación— Además de la edad, creo que nos hará bien un hiatus, sin duda también separarnos un poco será para bien

— ¿La empresa lo sabe?

— No, quise primero decírtelo a ti ¿Qué piensas? Te lo pregunto no como mi amigo, sino como miembro de TVXQ —lo miró fijamente, en silencio

— Está bien —asintió— Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Aún puedes esperar, no has recibido la orden de urgente, aún puedes extender tu plazo —propuso alterado, pero Changmin negó

— TVXQ somos los dos, no tiene ningún caso esperar —sonrió con amabilidad, como hace días no se comportaba con Yunho, este sonrió aliviado

— Me da gusto verte más tranquilo, siento que me has perdonado

— Eso jamás —interrumpió rápidamente para tristeza del otro— No te perdonaré nunca lo de Jaejoong, pero como amigo tienes otros puntos más a tu favor —sonrió más amplio— Considera esto como una reconciliación —terminó de acomodar sus cosas y apoyó una mano en su hombro en signo de solidaridad. Caminó a la salida

— ¿Por qué cambió? —meditó Yunho en silencio, pero sin hacer preguntas lo siguió, ambos salieron del edificio para irse a la camioneta

Mientras caminaban Changmin sonreía amplio, pensando, si arreglaba las cosas a tiempo entraría después de Yunho al servicio y estando dentro era probable que compartiera parte de su plazo con la estadía de Jaejoong en la milicia. No era mentira que le importara el futuro de TVXQ o que su reconciliación con Yunho era sincera, pero su principal motivo era y siempre sería Jaejoong, ese tonto estaba loco si creía que se libraría fácilmente de él, por fortuna tenía a Junsu de su lado.

…

Un par de días después…

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, ambos cumplieron con sus agendas, extrañándose en silencio, antes de irse a dormir siempre pensando en el otro, sumidos en los recuerdos, aferrados al arrepentimiento, pero ambos sabiendo, desde diferentes perspectivas, que estaban haciendo lo correcto

A Jaejoong le quedaban un par de días antes de enlistarse, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, no por lo que tuviera que hacer dentro, sino por el miedo de no poder superar a Changmin, cuando los dos comenzaron a tener una relación se querían muchísimo, como amigos, no obstante que se atraían, no había nada más, en el pasado nunca imaginó que podía enamorarse así, aunque se sentía preparado y estuvo dispuesto a aceptar el reto, ahora es que comprendía la intensidad de las cosas

Su mundo era Changmin, no existía más realidad que esa, aunque amaba su vida, su entorno, sus amigos, su familia, su carrera, todo, Changmin se encontraba en el medio de todo

— ¿Cómo puedo olvidarte? Solo tenemos pocas semanas separados y ya siento que me muero —pensó Jaejoong con tristeza, agitando el contenido de su copa antes de darle un gran trago y acabarse todo el contenido

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, pero no con el timbre proveniente de la calle, sino directo a su departamento, Jaejoong se irguió rápido, en alerta, corrió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar a alguien ahí, pero en cambio encontró un sobre en el piso, en lugar de recogerlo salió de su casa y corrió por el pasillo, buscando a quien lo hubiera dejado, pero no se encontraba nadie, digno de una escena de película de terror

— Maldición —quejó molesto— Corrí lo más rápido que pude, ¿Cómo pudo irse así?

Regresó y juntó el sobre, cerró la puerta y regresó a la sala, abrió y extrajo una carta con un texto relativamente pequeño, lo leyó enseguida

— "No hemos quitado el dedo del renglón, sabemos que tu compañía está investigando, también sabemos que saldrás de la vida pública para entrar al ejército, pero eso no detendrá nuestro propósito, si en dos semanas no tenemos respuestas a nuestras demandas, entonces saldrán a la luz fotos comprometedoras" —leyó sorprendido, temblando de coraje, ese mensaje era más directo que los anteriores, más amenazante

Enojado lo hizo bola y tiró al suelo

— ¡Hijos de…! —mordió sus labios para intentar controlarse— No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, aunque intento alejarme de él, ellos aún quieren hacernos daño, ¿Qué debo hacer? —frustrado se agarró el cabello y cayó de rodillas al suelo, no tuvo más remedio que sollozar, terminaría cayendo en la trampa y entregando ese dinero, estaba seguro

…

Una semana después, tras sus actividades como TVXQ, Changmin fue llamado a las oficinas centrales de su compañía, sin el conocimiento de Yunho, el menor atendió el llamado enseguida, al cruzar la puerta principal se encontró con su amigo Kyuhyun, se acercaron para saludarse

— No esperaba verte aquí —dijo el miembro de Super Junior

— Me han llamado —respondió casi indiferente pero estaba intrigado

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Pídemelo —habló el otro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y apoyando su mano en el hombro ajeno— Sabes que estoy para ti

— Gracias amigo —sonrió sincero— Pero de momento no puedes hacer nada por mí

— Entiendo —agachó la mirada con tristeza

— Debo irme, cuídate —contestó Changmin, entonces Kyuhyun le devolvió la mirada y asintió, el menor de los dos se alejó para atender el llamado, dejándolo ahí, observándolo marcharse

— Últimamente pienso mucho en ti —pensó preocupado, nunca antes le había pasado eso, mucho menos con él a quien consideraba un hermano

— Hey Kyuhyun, vamos —llamó Ryeowook desde el otro lado, haciéndolo voltear, Kyuhyun asintió y se alejó también.

Changmin llegó a la oficina y lo hicieron pasar, en esta ocasión no se encontraba Lee Soo Man, sino el otro directivo, con quien Changmin no simpatizaba en absoluto, así que lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero sin perder amabilidad

— ¿Me pidió que viniera?

— Así es, siéntate por favor —pidió amablemente señalando la silla frente al escritorio donde él estaba sentado, Changmin obedeció

— ¿Por qué Yunho no fue llamado?

— Porque no quiero que sepa de esta junta, de hecho el señor Lee tampoco lo sabe

Changmin miró al hombre con desconfianza, pero se quedó callado, observando en silencio

— ¿Qué quiere de mí?

— Quiero que mires esto —respondió rápido, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y extrajo un sobre de color amarillo, tamaño carta, lo estiró hacia él y Changmin lo agarró— Ábrelo

Miró una última vez al hombre antes de mirar el sobre, lo abrió y extrajo primero un papel blanco, una carta, leyó en su mente

— "Se siente como si estuviéramos siendo ignorados, más vale que el señor Shim Changmin tome en serio nuestras advertencias, en el sobre podrá ver que no mentimos al decir que tenemos fotos comprometedoras, si no quiere que su carrera y vida pública sea arruinada, favor de responder a nuestras demandas, dejaremos de ser indulgentes" —molesto apretó los bordes de la hoja tras leer, levantó la mirada y el otro hombre asintió

Sin decir nada miró el resto del sobre, extrajo dos fotos, en una de ellas se miraban a ambos amantes abrazados, cerca de la puerta de la casa de Changmin, aunque Jaejoong traía una gabardina, gorra y lentes oscuros, se notaba claramente que se trataba de un hombre, en la foto Changmin se veía bastante nítido. La otra foto era fuera de un Hotel, en una ciudad que no era Seúl, ahí se les veía a los dos, aunque estaban de incógnito también se podía ver notoriamente que eran dos hombres, pero lo más comprometedor de todo era que podía verse con claridad cómo se dirigían hacia un auto, el cuál pertenecía a Changmin y las placas podían leerse sin problema, cualquier fan con el mínimo de conocimiento podría darse cuenta que se trataba de su coche

— ¿Solo usted ha visto esto? —preguntó Changmin, el otro hombre asintió— ¿Y qué pretende que haga yo? Daré el maldito dinero, me tienen harto

— ¿Para qué caer en su juego?

— ¿Hay otra opción? Quiero que dejen a mi amante en paz —respondió directo, era la primera vez que llamaba de esa forma a la otra persona, aunque seguía sin revelar el nombre, sin embargo en las primeras amenazas si decía de quién se trataba

— Necesito que te sinceres conmigo ¿Es o no Kim Jaejoong el hombre de las fotos? —cuestionó enojado, intentando sonar amenazante, pero Changmin negó

— Mantendré su identidad en secreto, tengo derecho —habló contundentemente

— ¿No lo entiendes? Tu carrera está en riesgo

— Dudo que sea mi carrera la que le preocupe

— Changmin, ¿Qué tanto vale ese hombre para ti? —cuestionó ignorando el comentario anterior, el cuál no le gustó en absoluto

— Todo, equivale a todo lo que más me importa en este mundo —expuso sin problema alguno, pero el señor Kim sonrió un poco

— Estás enamorado —observó casi divertido, conteniendo su sonrisa, el menor no respondió a eso— Changmin, comprendo que estás joven, eres un idealista, para ti el amor lo es todo, pero debes comprender la otra realidad de las cosas, a veces es necesario sacrificar —sugirió sin problema, pero a Changmin le molestó bastante, así que se puso de pie

— ¿Qué está tratando de decirme?

— Ese hombre con quien sales podría quedar como el único de los dos siendo mostrado, si llegamos al precio suficiente, podemos voltear la moneda a tu favor, si solo damos lo que piden ¿Qué nos garantiza que después no querrán seguir chantajeando? —explicó convencido de que Changmin pensaría que es una propuesta atractiva, en cambio se molestó mucho, golpeando el escritorio con ambos puños

— ¡Eso nunca! —gritó enojado

— Piensa en tu futuro

— Si mi futuro está en herir a quien amo no merezco tenerlo. Seré fiel a mí mismo, considere su oferta rechazada —lo miró con indignación— Estoy seguro que al señor Lee Soo Man no le gustará que actúe a sus espaldas —amenazó con decirle, pero el otro sonrió

— No eres su hijito, él siempre estará del lado que le convenga, no seas iluso

— Lo sé —contestó tranquilamente— No lo hará por mí, sino por lo que TVXQ representa para esta compañía —sonrió con decisión— Además dudo que le agrade que usted pase por encima de él

— Él ya no tiene injerencia directa, todo pasa primero por mi aprobación

— Eso también lo sé, pero es él quien tiene los contactos, a quien la industria respeta, usted solo está ahí en ese escritorio, tiene la firma principal, pero solo es un nombre, él sigue siendo el pilar de la compañía —dijo directamente, buscando dañar ese ego enorme, consiguiéndolo

— Tal vez te subestimé —admitió sin problema, calmándose— Pero esas personas no recibirán un solo centavo de esta compañía, tampoco se investigará de donde proviene todo esto, dejaré que la bomba explote y entonces vendrás arrastrándote, pidiendo que te saquemos del hoyo, pero no recibirás ayuda, sabes que no costará ningún trabajo el reemplazo, esta compañía está expandiéndose y tú volviéndote viejo, pronto dejarás de importarle a tus fans, conoces este país, a la mínima controversia tus más fieles seguidoras te darán la espalda —disertó con emoción, mientras Changmin lo observaba con frialdad

— Sí, eso podría suceder —admitió con tristeza— Pero estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo, prefiero dormir tranquilo cada noche sabiendo que hice lo correcto —sonrió con calma y se apartó del escritorio, avanzó a la puerta

— ¿Dormir tranquilo dices? —habló, deteniéndolo, Changmin agarró la perilla de la puerta pero no abrió, esperó a que siguiera hablando— ¿Podrías dormir tranquilo sabiendo que arruinaste la carrera de Yunho? —al oír eso el menor se paralizó, abriendo un poco más los ojos, el hombre sonrió, pensando que dio en el clavo

— Yunho —musitó preocupado, no podía solo pensar en él, en esos momentos el grupo dependía de los dos

— Ya lo comprobaste en el pasado cuando esos tres se marcharon, su instinto de conservación supera cualquier cosa, protegerá a TVXQ pese a todo, incluso por encima de ti ¿de verdad crees que le importas más? Conoces su sentido del deber, a diferencia de ti, él es capaz de tomar decisiones racionales por encima de sus propios sentimientos —exhibió sin dejar de sonreír

Changmin se quedó callado por varios segundos, hasta que inesperadamente sonrió, desconcertando al otro hombre, el menor se giró un poco hacia él, mirándolo de nuevo a la cara, fijamente

— Si cree que a mí me subestimó, no tiene la más mínima idea de quién es Jung Yunho —defendió, sorpresivamente, por segundos se dejó manipular, pero no estaba dispuesto a que nuevamente lo pusieran en contra de él

El otro hombre no supo que responder, pero su mirada lo dijo todo, Changmin no agregó más y salió enseguida de ahí, suspirando aliviado

— Espero estar tomando las decisiones correctas —pensó abrumado, aún se sentía un poco desconfiado por todo y de todos, pero estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con sus paranoias.

Solo le quedaba esperar por la llamada prometida de Junsu, si Jaejoong creía que se iba a librar de él tan fácilmente estaba equivocado, aunque quería respetar sus decisiones, sabía que estas estaban basadas en el miedo y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo sufrir solo.

…

De forma clandestina se reunieron Changmin y Junsu, usando una casa de campo que el mayor de los dos había adquirido no hace mucho, en una ciudad lejos de Seúl. El miembro de TVXQ miró asombrado la propiedad, aunque en realidad estaba a nombre de los padres del miembro de JYJ, este hacía uso de ella

— Hace unas horas me reuní con mi hermano —anunció Junsu cuando los dos se sentaron en el mismo sillón de la sala— Como te comenté antes, le pedí ayuda, ya que conoce a mucha gente de los medios

— Sí ¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó intrigado

— Me ha informado que dentro de los medios, incluido el más amarillista, ninguno de ellos, ha tenido información sobre ustedes

— Eso quiere decir…

— Es alguien que trabaja por su cuenta —aclaró seriamente, Changmin suspiró largamente

— Significa que llegamos al mismo punto de partida —dijo con pesimismo, Junsu asintió

— Por otro lado nos da pauta para confirmar que se trata de algo personal —animó Junsu, mostrándose un poco más tranquilo— ¿Has tenido algún problema con alguien? ¿Alguna ex resentida por ejemplo?

— No que yo sepa —respondió sin dudar— En todo caso ¿No debería ser alguien que no solo tiene algo contra mí sino también contra Jaejoong? —analizó a detalle

— Es verdad —consintió el otro, cruzándose de brazos. Ambos se quedaron callados durante varios segundos— ¿Quién podrá ser y por qué? ¿Tendrá que ver solo con dinero o es algo más? Parece un callejón sin salida

— Incluso si es alguien que solo se ha sentido ofendido por los dos ¿Por qué amenazarme por medio de la empresa? Si esa persona conoce donde vivo

— No lo sé

— Se me ha informado que no darán ni un centavo al chantajista, por tanto debo entender que si quiero que se dé el dinero tendrá que ser de mi bolsillo personal

— ¿Y te sorprende? —preguntó Junsu con una sonrisa burlona, Changmin negó enseguida

— Por supuesto que no me sorprende —bufó enojado

— Tal vez no es directo a ti solo para que parezca más real, nada más

— Es probable —asintió preocupado, luego apoyó la espalda en el sillón, mirando al techo— No sé qué hacer, quiero proteger a Jaejoong pero siento que cada vez me amarran más las manos, me siento impotente —cerró los ojos y suspiró

— Lamento no ser de mejor ayuda —habló Junsu con angustia, Changmin abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, su semblante serio, el mayor miraba hacia el suelo

— Me has ayudado bastante, gracias —respondió ligeramente sonrojado, Junsu lo miró y sonrió, aguantándose la risa

— El pequeño Changmin ha madurado —comentó divertido, el aludido se sonrojó aún más, mirándolo con sorpresa— Qué lástima habérmelo perdido

— Porque así lo decidiste —refutó avergonzado, resultaba muy extraño cuando Junsu lo halagaba de algún modo, antes siempre la pasaban peleando, aunque no seriamente, gustaban de molestarse mutuamente

— Ya, no hablaremos de eso —objetó enseguida para no tocar el tema— De cualquier modo, es extraño para mí haber recuperado tu confianza, extraño pero agradable —sonrió cariñosamente

— No digas tonterías, nunca la has perdido —volvió a sonrojarse, evitando mirarlo— Lo que pasa es que simplemente nos alejamos, pero no vale la pena hablar de eso y caer en lamentaciones, quiero agradecerte lo que haces por nosotros, quédate con eso y no hablemos más del tema por favor —pidió avergonzado, moviendo nerviosamente el pie

— Está bien, no te preocupes por eso —sonrió con amabilidad— Ahora, pasemos a otro tema

— ¿De qué hablas? —volvió a mirarlo, intrigado

— Jaejoong se va en un par de semanas

— Lo sé ¿qué con eso?

— ¿Cómo qué? No pueden separarse solo así, necesitan hablar y para eso me las he arreglado

— ¿Sí? ¿De qué forma? —lo miró con mayor atención

— Él no tarda en llegar —respondió con una gran sonrisa, Changmin se levantó de un salto de aquel sillón, sorprendido— Claro que no sabe que estás aquí

— ¿De verdad? —cuestionó con una gran sonrisa, Junsu asintió

— Solo te advierto, no me ensucien mis preciadas sábanas —guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar por completo— No te avergüences

— Deja de hablar sobre esas intimidades

— Oh vamos, ya no tenemos dieciséis —rio con ganas, divertido— De hecho tengo curiosidad ¿cuándo comenzaron a salir? Fue desde antes de irnos de la compañía ¿cierto?

— No te lo diré —determinó apenado

— Satisface mi curiosidad ¿Quién se le declaró a quién? ¿Lo hacían en la casa cuando estábamos presentes?

— ¡No te diré nada de eso! —exclamó más rojo que jitomate, pero Junsu rio a carcajadas

Mientras el mayor de los dos reía y el menor intentaba no explotar de vergüenza, el timbre de la casa sonó, ambos callaron por completo, mirándose seriamente

— Debe ser él, escóndete —señaló una columna cerca de la sala, Changmin obedeció enseguida, mientras el otro se alejó a la puerta

Junsu abrió, pero para su sorpresa, no era Jaejoong quien llegaba, sino Yoochun, sorprendiéndolo en demasía, ya que nunca le dijo que estaría ahí

— ¿Yoochun? —preguntó más intrigado que molesto, al oír eso Changmin apretó los dientes, sintiéndose de pronto muy incómodo, mientras el aludido sonrió amplio

— No pareces muy feliz de verme —habló divertido, entrando sin ser invitado

— Sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras, pero no te esperaba ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

— Me lo dijo Jaejoong, él viene retrasado, pero me pidió que nos viéramos aquí los tres. Me pareció buena idea, ya que nuestras agendas no nos permiten reunirnos tan seguido como quisiéramos —informó mientras caminaba a la sala, como si fuera su propia casa, se sentó en el sillón, donde antes estuvo Changmin, mientras este miraba todo tras el pilar, casi a espaldas de donde estaba Yoochun, Junsu miró hacia él y se entendieron con la mirada, él le pidió que no saliera de ahí

— Ya veo, entonces ¿quieres algo de beber?

— No gracias, tengo un poco de hambre, pedimos algo a domicilio ¿no?

— Esperemos a Jaejoong —respondió tratando de lucir calmado

— Muero de hambre

— Pues te esperas —indicó con seriedad

— Luces un poco extraño ¿no estás solo? —preguntó con una sonrisa

— No digas locuras —contestó avergonzado. La última vez que fue a visitarlo a ese lugar, Junsu tenía una agradable visita, una chica que al parecer durmió con él un par de veces

— Te indignas como si no te conociera —rio divertido, Junsu bufó y guardó silencio, se sentía un poco nervioso por tener que fingir que Changmin no estaba ahí

— Sabes que prefiero no hablar de esas cosas

— Está bien, tranquilo —borró su sonrisa y se acomodó en el sillón confianzudamente— Por cierto, antes que llegue Jaejoong quiero confesarte algo —dijo poniéndose serio

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Pero antes, prométeme que no le dirás nada

— Yoochun, no me gusta mentirles, odio los secretos entre amigos, lo sabes —informó con pesar, haciendo un ligero puchero

— Por favor, es importante

— Está bien —admitió sin estar del todo convencido— Dímelo, prometo no hablar de eso con Jaejoong —miró atento a su amigo, pero no solo él, también Changmin lo miró fijo, cualquier cosa que involucrara a su ex novio le importaba

— Jaejoong y Changmin son amantes, bueno, eran —notificó como si fuese un gran secreto para Junsu, pero este solo se quedó callado, mirándolo— ¿No te sorprende?

— Estoy que no me la creo —respondió con sarcasmo, pero Yoochun no lo percibió así

— Bueno, esa no es la noticia, yo lo sabía desde hace tiempo, años —declaró sin problema, esta vez el menor se sorprendió, también Changmin

— ¿Entonces? Habla ya

— Me reuní con gente de la compañía —se inclinó hacia él, mirándolo fijo— Hay gente que lo sabe y están mandando anónimos solicitando dinero

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó con asombro, fingiendo, Yoochun asintió

— No solo eso, me han pedido ayuda

— ¿A ti? —el mayor asintió nuevamente

— Ellos quieren usar a Changmin como carne de cañón, no me lo dijeron directamente, pero me lo dieron a entender, por eso me pidieron que les hablara de él, que les dijera algo que pudieran usar como coartada para en dado momento encubrir a Jaejoong —explicó seriamente, Junsu se sorprendió bastante

— Ay Yoochun, no me digas que tú… —se quedó callado, mirándolo aturdido. Del otro lado Changmin abrió más los ojos, sorprendido también, imaginando lo peor, su corazón latió con fuerza, una parte de él quería creer que Yoochun no se prestó a eso, pero su lado que continuaba desconfiando de todos le martillaba la cabeza con ideas preocupantes

— ¿Quién crees que soy? —respondió rápidamente, ofendido— Tal vez nuestra amistad se quebró, pero jamás le haría eso —desvió un poco la mirada, Junsu suspiró aliviado

Del otro lado Changmin se relajó, ablandando la mirada, su corazón latió con normalidad, se sentía agradecido por ese hecho

— A lo que quiero llegar con todo esto —meditó en voz alta— Es que me da muy mala espina, sobre todo el nuevo asesor que contrató la compañía

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó intrigado, él ni siquiera lo conocía

— Me da la impresión que tal vez tiene algo que ver con los chantajes

— ¿Qué? —inquirió alarmado Junsu, acercándose más a Yoochun— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Es extraño que se molestara porque no quise ayudar ¿a él en qué le afecta? Además de algún modo esas cartas llegaron a la empresa ¿Quién las entrega? Jaejoong ha recibido amenazas también ¿Cómo se las hacen llegar a su conjunto de condominios si tiene un sistema de circuito cerrado? —analizó a consciencia, sus palabras coincidían con los análisis que él y Changmin hicieron hace algunos minutos atrás

Del otro lado el menor de los tres no dejaba de pensar, acababa de escuchar que Jaejoong recibió amenazas personales, no solo en la empresa, como él, ahora podía entender porque lo apartó de su lado, porque el miedo en sus ojos, podía entender también porque las palabras de Yunho tuvieron un peso más fuerte del esperado sobre él, ahora que encajaba mejor la actitud de Jaejoong, Changmin no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo

— Yoochun, en realidad sabía todo eso, la mayor parte —confesó con timidez, Yoochun esta vez fue el sorprendido, Junsu estaba al tanto de todo, menos lo de su reunión con la compañía

— De hecho yo…

— Ha estado ayudándome —interrumpió Changmin, saliendo de su escondite

La inconfundible voz del menor impactó a Yoochun, se giró enseguida sin levantarse del sillón, mirando al más alto acercarse de nuevo a la sala, llegando hasta el frente, el mayor de los tres se giró de nuevo, sin apartar la vista de Changmin, estaba tan sorprendido que no podía siquiera hablar, Junsu a su vez no sabía qué decir

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó por fin, molesto, poniéndose de pie, luego miró a su compañero y le exigió una respuesta con la mirada

— Jaejoong no ha sido el único chantajeado —respondió Junsu cabizbajo, Yoochun volteó de nuevo con Changmin, dirigiéndole una mirada fría

— Por tu mirada intuyo que no te agrado del todo —comentó Changmin tranquilamente— Aun así te agradezco lo que hiciste

— No fue por ti, soy una persona de principios —refutó enseguida

— De cualquier forma lo hiciste, gracias

Sin responder Yoochun desvió la mirada, de pronto el silencio en la sala fue extraño

— Changmin —habló de nuevo el mayor, el mencionado lo observó atento— No creas que acepto lo tuyo con Jaejoong, jamás te perdonaré que lo hayas hecho sufrir

— No creo que tengas el derecho de juzgar nuestra relación —respondió con seriedad, tranquilo, pero sus palabras molestaron al otro

— ¿Cómo te atreves a seguirlo buscando? Mira todo este desastre, déjalo en paz —espetó casi enojado, Changmin se sorprendió, sin embargo sonrió

— Dudo que entiendas del todo Yoochun

— ¿Qué dices?

— Jaejoong y yo nos amamos, cuando nos dejamos la primera vez fue doloroso para los dos ¿Por qué insinúas que solo él sufrió? Pero de cualquier forma es algo entre él y yo, no tienes porqué involucrarte —expuso con temperamento calmado— No suenas diferente a Yunho ¿sabes? Pero ni tú ni él podrán evitar lo que Jaejoong y yo sentimos, los dos somos humanos y hemos cometido errores, pero son nuestros, si no vas ayudar mejor no estorbes —disertó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, a Yoochun le sorprendió la fuerza con que defendía su relación

— Tal vez no puedo evitar lo que sienten, pero Jaejoong ya comprendió las desventajas y si no le importó dejarte ¿Por qué insistes? Él ya no te quiere cerca, se ha sacrificado para que tú estés cómodo ¿así le pagas? —espetó furioso, acercándose un paso hacia él

— Sé lo que está haciendo por mí ¿crees que estoy cómodo? ¿crees que quiero estar a salvo a costa de verlo herido? Tantos años de conocerme al menos deberías saber un poco sobre mí

— Creí saberlo, creí conocerte, pero hace años comprendí que no eras quien creí

— Yo también, si crees que me siento diferente respecto a ti estás en un error, pero ahora esto no es por ti o por mí, es por Jaejoong, ninguno de los dos quiere verlo en esa posición, huyendo de sus sentimientos, huyendo de mí, sabes que me ama y sabes que puedo hacerlo feliz

— Vaya, pero si sigues siendo un arrogante

— Y tú un maldito egocéntrico

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —interrumpió Junsu, molesto, colocándose en medio de ambos, a su lado izquierdo estaba Changmin y al derecho Yoochun— Se comportan como un par de niños, dejen de mezclar un tema con otro, agárrense a golpes si así solucionan el pasado, pero ahora estamos hablando de Jaejoong, de su felicidad —regañó con voz firme, sorprendiéndolos a los dos, Changmin sonrió ligeramente, suspirando después

— De acuerdo —contestó secamente, cruzándose de brazos se sentó en el mueble junto al sillón donde antes estaba, mientras Yoochun torció los ojos con fastidio

— Está bien —secundó, sentándose también pero en el sillón grande— Que pesado

— Siempre haciéndose el sabiondo —ostentó Changmin

— Que suerte la tuya no tener que aguantarlo —secundó Yoochun, evitando mirar al menor de los tres que también hacía lo mismo

— Gracias a Dios —estuvo de acuerdo. Junsu los miró a ambos y bufó enojado

— Son de no creer, ahora me agreden a mí y hace rato… —suspiró cansado— Olvídenlo

Ahora molesto él se sentó también junto a Yoochun, aún en medio de los dos, quienes evitaban reírse, luego de la liberación de la adrenalina llegó la calma. Tal vez Jaejoong no tardaría en llegar, mientras cada quien tenía cosas en qué pensar, en tanto allá fuera, alguien continuaba con su sucio plan de sacar ventajas por la relación amorosa de los dos

…

Jaejoong estacionó su auto afuera de la casa acordada, quedándose quieto frente al volante, agarrándolo con fuerza, realmente no tenía ánimos de reuniones sociales, pero le prometió a Junsu que iría, pero a la vez invitó a Yoochun, con el motivo principal de que Junsu no insistiera con lo mismo de ver nuevamente a Changmin, eso era algo que Jaejoong aún no podía soportar. Bajó del auto y avanzó a la puerta, timbró

Dentro de la casa al oír el timbre los tres en la sala compartieron miradas, Yoochun miró atento a Changmin, se veía molesto aún

— ¿No hay forma de convencerte? Márchate antes que entre, en la parte trasera hay otra salida por el jardín

— No, lo siento —dijo sinceramente— Me habría gustado que las cosas fueran distintas, pero no hay marcha atrás, lucharé por él, con o sin tu consentimiento —su firmeza al hablar dejó a Yoochun en silencio, lo observaba fijamente

— Eres imposible —resopló al final— No dejaré de vigilarte, si lo dañas otra vez, te partiré la cara

— Estaré preparado —sonrió con satisfacción, el mayor suspiró y negó en silencio

Junsu abrió la puerta y miró a Jaejoong, sonriéndole con amplitud

— Pasa —indicó al cerrar la puerta, entonces el mayor se percató de la presencia de los otros dos, quedándose completamente paralizado

— Jaejoong —musitó Changmin, sonriendo por inercia, tuvo deseos de correr y abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, mirándolo a los ojos, al mayor se le desapareció todo alrededor, sus dos amigos, la casa, el universo entero, frente a él solo estaba Changmin, tan alto y apuesto como siempre, con esa pose que irradiaba seguridad, sintió que todo se le removió y contuvo los deseos de llorar, correr a sus brazos

— Junsu ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó saliendo del trance, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y temió derrumbarse

— Ustedes necesitan hablar

— Confié en ti, me traicionaste otra vez —espetó nervioso, recordando la vez del departamento en que lo dejó entrar

— No es así, yo…

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó hacia el otro, interrumpiendo a Junsu

— Vine porque me invitaste, no tenía idea que él estaba aquí —justificó Yoochun, caminando hacia su amigo para mostrarle su apoyo

— Jaejoong necesitamos hablar

— No, vete —habló enseguida— Si no se va él me voy yo —advirtió a Junsu

— Jaejoong, tienes que escucharme, mi amor por favor, escúchame —oír esas palabras de Changmin fueron un arma de doble filo, era hermoso escucharlo decirle mi amor, pero también dolía demasiado

— No me llames así, no somos nada —dijo fríamente, como nunca le había hablado, abriendo una enorme herida en el pecho ajeno, Changmin tragó saliva y aun así sonrió

— Sé que te expresas así porque estás protegiéndome, pero…

— No es por ti, es por mí —contradijo rápidamente— Estoy protegiéndome de ti, porque solo me has traído problemas —espetó con crueldad, tratando de mantenerse firme, mirarlo con la rudeza con que hacía, mirando el dolor en las pupilas dilatadas del menor

— Dices eso pero sé que no lo sientes —habló con amabilidad, comenzando a acercarse

— Te equivocas, nunca antes estuve tan seguro de mis palabras, desde que me enamoré de ti no he hecho más que sufrir, la felicidad que me has regalado es poca en comparación a las tristezas, me di cuenta que no vale la pena llorar por ti —mintió lo más fuerte que pudo, estrujándose el corazón, Changmin dejó de caminar, sin apartar la mirada

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó trastornado, sintiendo que pronto perdería la razón

— Porque es la verdad —sonrió burlonamente, haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades actorales, nunca antes estuvo tan agradecido con los dramas que filmó— Si lo pienso bien, nunca debí aceptar tu corazón, dejar la empresa habría sido más fácil y no estaríamos justo aquí, en este punto, en medio de tantos problemas

— Jaejoong yo…

— Cállate, déjame hablar —espetó rápido. Los otros dos miraban asombrados, no pudiendo creer la crueldad con la que estaba tratando al hombre que amaba— Shim Changmin, me arrepiento de haberte conocido —finalizó con la voz firme, la mirada contundente

Esas palabras, escuchadas por el otro fueron como una bomba que le turbó todos los sentidos, se negaba a creer que eso era verdad, pero los ojos de Jaejoong parecían tan sinceros que lo creyó, su corazón se destrozó en mil pedazos, él mismo se dijo que lucharía por él siempre y cuando supiera que ambos se amaban, pero ahora parecía que sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido, si Jaejoong definitivamente no quería nada con él, ¿Quién era para intentar obligarlo?

— Dime que mientes, por favor —suplicó temblando, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, sin vergüenza porque lo vieran llorar, en esos momentos solo tenía a Jaejoong enfrente, nadie más estaba ahí— Te amo

— Amarte ha sido el peor error que he cometido, entiéndelo de una vez —respondió tranquilo, pero en su estómago era como si miles de alacranes le inyectaran su veneno

— No es verdad —avanzó de nuevo hacia él— Tus besos, tus caricias, tus miradas, el lenguaje de tu cuerpo cuando hacemos el amor, nada de eso puede fingirse

— Y no fingí, era real, pero ya se acabó, no existe más un Nosotros, no volveremos a estar juntos porque tu presencia solo me ha traído desgracias —continuó tratando de lastimarlo, hasta que Changmin llegó a él, aunque Jaejoong dio un paso atrás, el menor estiró los brazos y sujetó sus hombros, atrayéndolo a él le dio un fuerte abrazo

Jaejoong sintió que todo se desmoronaba, que cedería a sus deseos, la necesidad por abrazarlo fue enorme, pero no podía, no debía. Escuchó a Changmin sollozar, su cuerpo temblaba mientras lo abrazaba

— Suéltame —levantó las manos al pecho y lo empujó, pero Changmin solo le soltó un poco para agarrar su rostro, mirarlo a los ojos e intentar besarlo, pero Jaejoong le volteó la cara

— Por favor no me rechaces, lo eres todo para mí

— Lo siento, pero ese no es mi problema —volvió a hablar con frialdad

— No sé cómo seguir adelante sin ti, no quiero vivir si no estás conmigo —suplicó con miedo, tal vez estaba siendo ridículo pero no le importaba, por primera vez en su vida sentía un temor que era incapaz de controlar

— ¿No lo sabes? Lo hiciste antes de reencontrarnos, así que deja de comportarte como chiquillo malcriado

— Por favor no me dejes de nuevo

— ¡Basta! Eres tan patético, suéltame —espetó con violencia, mirándolo a los ojos, esos que no dejaban de llorar, Changmin lo soltó, aspiró un poco y trató de calmarse

Yoochun y Junsu compartieron una mirada triste, incluso el mayor de ellos dos sintió pena por Changmin, nunca lo vio así, tan triste y decaído, casi a punto de colapsar, también estaban confundidos y asombrados por la frialdad de Jaejoong

— Será mejor que no vuelvas a buscarme, evítame la pena de rechazarte así, pero no hay futuro para nosotros, todas esas tonterías de luchar y estar juntos era basura, entiéndelo como lo he hecho yo, olvídate que existo de la misma forma que me estoy olvidando de ti —dijo finalmente, pero Changmin ya no escuchaba nada, solo un zumbido en los oídos, mientras su cerebro martillaba con todas las anteriores crueldades que escuchó

— Perdóname —dijo finalmente, limpiándose las lágrimas, pero su mirada estaba casi perdida— Lo siento por haberte estorbado, ya no te incomodaré más

— Gracias —asintió con seriedad

— Pero estás equivocado —contradijo con voz triste, Jaejoong lo miró en silencio— Cada segundo a tu lado valió cada lágrima, cada una de tus sonrisas ayudó a calmar cada sensación de angustia. Conocerte ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido y no renunciaré a eso, te amaré cada momento de mi vida hasta que se apague, aunque ya no te vuelva a ver, estoy agradecido por haberte amado —agachó la mirada, quedándose en silencio

Todas sus palabras dejaron boquiabierto a Jaejoong, mirándolo de frente sin poderlo abrazar, sin decirle la verdad, fue el dolor más grande que hubiese experimentado en su vida. Junsu intentó hablar, pero el mayor se lo impidió, sujetándolo del brazo, Changmin se quedó ahí quieto unos momentos más, hasta que se arrodilló frente a él, agachándose hasta topar la frente con el suelo, Jaejoong se sintió miserable

— Perdóname por todo, por favor perdóname por todo el daño que te ocasioné —suplicó sollozando, haciendo que el alma de Jaejoong se desvaneciera, Junsu dio un paso al frente, intentando acercarse a Changmin y ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Yoochun lo sujetó del brazo, Junsu lo miró, observando como solo negaba con la cabeza

— Nunca te lo perdonaré, solo vete ya, tu sola presencia me incomoda —soltó con indiferencia, mientras apretaba fuerte los puños. No hubo respuesta— ¡Que te vayas!

Sin decir nada más, Changmin se levantó del suelo, con la cabeza agachada, observando el piso, Jaejoong lo miró una última vez antes de voltearle la cara. Ya no hubo más palabras, ni de desprecio ni de amor, ni súplicas y sollozos, el menor le pasó por un lado, caminando por inercia, suplicando porque todo se tratara de una pesadilla

Jaejoong miró al vacío, sintiendo que perdía su otra mitad de corazón, vendió su alma al diablo al hablarle con tanto desprecio, ahora sufriría dentro de su propio infierno. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos y apretó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, las rodillas le temblaron, pero la puerta se abrió y cerró en un instante, Junsu corrió afuera por Changmin, en tanto Yoochun corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo antes que cayera al suelo, sujetándolo con fuerza

— Espera —llamó Junsu al menor— Te llevaré a casa —informó, ya que Changmin no llevó su auto, habían llegado en el de Junsu, pero el más alto negó

— Es cierto lo que dijo Yoochun, soy un arrogante, creí que lo hacía por mí y que mi amor lo salvaría —sonrió con burla— Pero no soy nada, no significo nada

— Changmin…

— Gracias por todo —le dirigió una mirada, con los ojos irritados, aún llenos de lágrimas

— Espera, no te vayas solo, déjame llevarte —insistió preocupado, en un par de horas oscurecería y Seúl se encontraba lejos. Caminó hacia Changmin y le agarró la mano, parecía como un muñeco sin voluntad, así que lo metió en el auto

Sin oponerse el menor se quedó dentro del auto, así Junsu sacó las llaves de su pantalón y partieron, pero tenía miedo dejarlo solo, así que le preguntó por la dirección de Yunho, pero Changmin no respondía, estaba perdido, inmerso en su dolor, Junsu no tuvo más remedio que sustraer el celular del otro y verificar.

Dentro de la casa, Jaejoong y Yoochun estaban en el suelo, el mayor en los brazos del menor, llorando inconsolablemente, sintiendo que se ahogaba, desde el fondo de su garganta podían escucharse los gemidos de dolor, Yoochun se sintió impotente, frustrado, con los ojos húmedos, la escena que acababa de presenciar fue tan cruel que no podía imaginar cómo estaba Changmin en esos momentos, todo el resentimiento que antes sintió por él estaba desvanecido, podía entender ahora lo importante de su relación, el amor que esos dos se tenían era demasiado grande para acabar así tan pronto.

…

Como pocas veces podía hacer, Yunho limpiaba su casa con tranquilidad, acomodando algunos de sus libros en un estante diferente para darle un cambio, mientras lo hacía silbaba y de vez en cuando bailaba, lo hacía bastante seguido, cuando nadie lo veía, incluso colocándose un mandil por diversión

El timbre sonó un par de veces, no era extraño que recibiera visitas inesperadas, así que se dirigió con confianza, quitándose el mandil lo dejó sobre la mesa del comedor y abrió, lo que vio frente a él lo dejó tan confundido como perplejo, acompañado de Changmin estaba Junsu, este le saludo como si le hubiese visto ayer, pese a los años

— ¿Junsu? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó asustado al ver a Changmin con los ojos hinchados y la mirada ausente, se acercó a él y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, alejándolo del otro

— Hola —saludó ignorando la pregunta

— Perdón, pasa —indicó haciéndose a un lado, Junsu obedeció, pero se quedó cerca de la puerta de entrada— Dime qué pasó por favor —suplicó con angustia, nunca había visto a Changmin así de perdido

— Lo lamento mucho, vio a Jaejoong y no resultó bien, pero es mejor si él te lo cuenta si así lo decide, yo debo irme —explicó secamente, intentando abrir la puerta

— Espera —pidió con seriedad, Junsu lo miró en silencio— Muchas gracias, de verdad —sonrió amablemente, el otro le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, marchándose enseguida

Yunho miró la puerta una última vez antes de volcar su atención en el menor, buscó su mirada, posándose enfrente, era la primera vez que lo veía así, sintió un dolor estomacal

— Changmin, háblame —pidió con angustia, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros, mirándolo fijamente, hasta que el menor lo observó también

— Creí que tenías la culpa porque me dejó —dijo con la voz suave— No me di cuenta que en realidad era mía, por todo el daño que le había hecho, no me había dado cuenta hasta el punto que lo destruí, mi amor no era suficiente para él, fui un tonto —nuevamente comenzó a llorar, siendo abrazado por Yunho

— No digas eso, no es tu culpa, nunca será tu culpa —trató de animar, abrazándolo con mayor fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, no sabía cómo ayudarlo y eso lo llenó de tristeza, ahora no quería irse, dejarlo solo unos meses hasta que él también entrara al servicio, deseaba quedarse a su lado y protegerlo de sí mismo

Changmin correspondió el abrazo y lloró hasta más no poder, lo que esperaba el día de mañana no le importaba en lo más mínimo, si el mundo se acababa por él mejor, todo lo que más le importaba en la vida estaba destruido, cubierto de cenizas.

…

Tiempo después… Luego de las actividades que tuvo en solitario por Japón, Changmin llegó a la casa que compartía con Yunho en ese país, ya que en Corea vivían por separado, pero ahí no. Se tiró sobre la cama y miró hacia el techo, en un par de meses él también entraría al servicio militar, lo habían aceptado en la unidad de policía, donde estaría menos tiempo que si hiciera el servicio activo, aunque eso no lo entusiasmaba, cada día de su vida desde la última vez que vio a Jaejoong era igual al anterior

El teléfono celular recibió una llamada, se trataba de su amigo de Super Junior, cogió el teléfono y respondió, de fondo parecía escucharse una fiesta

— Changmin, ven al Hotel, te estamos esperando —dijo animado

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ya que aún no es la fiesta post SMTOWN hicimos una aquí, faltas tú, están todos —avisó emocionado, pero Changmin no tenía ningún deseo de ir

— No gracias, quiero descansar

— Vamos, necesitas animarte, no sé porque pero desde hace tiempo estás muy triste

— De verdad, no quiero —insistió, aun con amabilidad

— Vamos Changmin

— ¡Que no quiero! —respondió un poco enojado, dejándolo callado por momentos

— ¿Sabes qué? Iré para allá, creo que no estás bien

— No hace falta que —antes de acabar su amigo colgó, Changmin bufó enojado— Quería estar solo —suspiró con fastidio

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Jaejoong, en su último encuentro, cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho, esta vez no fue la excepción, así que se acomodó en posición fetal, abrazándose, sintiendo que cada día pasado desde aquello, la herida crecía cada vez más

— No te puedo olvidar, no quiero olvidarte —susurró agitado, sintiendo que sus fuerzas se le iban, así se quedó dormido, mientras un par de lágrimas salieron por sus ojos.

Llamaron con insistencia a la casa, despertándolo, Changmin abrió los ojos y miró su teléfono celular, estaba recibiendo una llamada, era de Kyuhyun y contestó

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó adormilado

— ¿Estás en casa?

— Sí

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si ¿Por qué?

— Llevo tocando veinte minutos y no abres —respondió preocupado

— Espera —colgó el teléfono y se levantó de la cama, echando diablos por la interrupción. Abrió la puerta y su amigo sonrió amplio— Adelante

— Gracias —entró en la casa y Changmin cerró la puerta— Todos están preocupados por ti

— No hay porqué, pero gracias —contestó amable, agradecía que pensaran en él, pero quería estar solo, ni siquiera quería a Kyuhyun ahí, aunque era un amigo al que quería mucho y con quien disfrutaba pasar tiempo, esos momentos de su vida no eran los mejores

— Charlemos, te hará bien —sonrió otra vez, lo sujetó por la muñeca y caminaron a la pequeña salita, ambos se sentaron, cerca uno del otro— Cuéntame que te sucede, tenme confianza

— No quiero hablar —contestó desanimado

— ¿Es porque extrañas a Yunho? —inquirió con tristeza

— Sin duda lo extraño, pero no estoy así por él —su respuesta hizo sonreír al otro

— Entonces dímelo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea —estiró su mano y agarró la del más alto, Changmin no prestó atención al gesto, tampoco a la mirada sobre él

— No lo entenderías

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque nunca te has enamorado y nunca te han roto el corazón —explicó tenuemente, Kyuhyun que nunca supo que estuviera enamorado se sorprendió

— ¿Acaso sufres por amor? —el menor asintió en silencio— ¿Por qué nunca lo supe?

— No podía hablar de ello —dijo con sinceridad— Ahora quizás ya no importa —expresó con dolor, nunca revelaría el nombre de Jaejoong si le perjudicaba, así que no lo dijo

— ¿Por qué no podías?

— ¿Prometes no decirlo? —miró hacia él, Kyuhyun asintió— Es un hombre —respondió tranquilamente, pero eso causó sorpresa en el otro. La falta de respuesta de su amigo intrigó a Changmin, tal vez era homofóbico y nunca lo supo

— ¿Eres Gay? —preguntó asombrado, Changmin encogió los hombros

— Nunca quise etiquetarme, solo sabía que él era mi todo, aún lo es —confesó sintiendo deseos de llorar, hace días que no sentía tan fuerte el deseo de hacerlo

— Changmin, no tienes idea lo que significan tus palabras para mí

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó confundido, Kyuhyun le soltó la mano y sonrió amplio

— Pasé mucho tiempo angustiado por esto, pero ahora creo que tal vez tengo una oportunidad —dijo con emoción, sus ojos brillaban

— ¿Ok? —expresó sin entender

— Me gustas —declaró tímidamente, sonrojándose un poco

— También me gustas ¿qué con eso? —contestó con normalidad, creyendo que tal vez trataba de decirle que le caía bien como persona

— No entiendes —sonrió con timidez— Me atraes, físicamente. Me gustas como hombre —aclaró sin vergüenza, a Changmin casi se le saltaron los ojos, sin saber cómo reaccionar

La reacción de Changmin fue confusa para Kyuhyun, aun así el miembro de Super Junior se acercó, sujetó el rostro del menor con ambas manos y estiró un poco su cuello, besándolo en la boca, pero el más alto estaba tan asombrado que se paralizó, sintiendo los labios de su amigo en los suyos

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó Changmin en su mente, quería moverse pero no podía, si estuviera menos asombrado lo empujaría y le haría caer al suelo

Kyuhyun pretendió mover sus labios, buscando una respuesta, pero al hacerlo su lengua rozó con la boca de Changmin y este por fin reaccionó, agarrándole los brazos lo empujó con fuerza, logrando que le soltara. El miembro de Super Junior no cayó al suelo, pero se sintió tan avergonzado de ser rechazado que se levantó del sillón rápidamente, Changmin lo miraba con gran asombro, ambos sonrojados, pero sin duda para Kyuhyun fue mucho más incómodo

— Lo siento, yo no… adiós —asustado salió corriendo de ahí, dejándolo confundido y completamente aturdido, Changmin levantó la mano y se limpió los labios, desde que lo conocía nunca se imaginó que sucedería algo así

— ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? —inquirió abrumado, desplomándose en el sillón

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fastidio, estimaba mucho a Kyuhyun, pero si volvía hacer semejante cosa sin duda se llevaría un buen golpe.

* * *

¡Hola! he vuelto. Me disculpo por la demora, ya que me apresuré a terminar el otro fic abandoné este, pero ya pienso continuarlo bien, espero me sigan leyendo. Si tienen alguna duda dejen su review y yo contestaré, siempre que puedo lo hago, lo prometo. Hasta el próximo capítulo, bye!


	12. Capítulo Extra 2 El siguiente paso

**Capítulo Extra 2. El siguiente paso**

Cuando regresaron de aquel viaje nadie se dio cuenta del cambio que operó en sus compañeros, ya que siempre solían ser juguetones y a veces cariñosos, no tanto de parte del menor, pero si del mayor, nadie notó la gran diferencia entre tocarlo antes y ahora, ya que siempre fueron unidos, o al menos ellos creyeron que no, que nadie se daba cuenta, pero a su alrededor hubo una persona que sí y lo calló siempre, limitándose solo a observar

Su relación avanzó paso a paso, primero solo se basó en besos, abrazos y palabras dulces y suaves, las miradas que dicen más que las palabras, después de algunas semanas comenzaron a tocarse, no como aquellas veces en que "cariñosamente" se mostraban su aprecio, el famoso one touch que ellos mismos bautizaron

Se encontraban a poco de continuar con sus actividades en Japón, mientras tanto se hallaban en Corea, promocionando de alguna u otra forma, el año anterior en los premios les fue bastante bien y ese año querían repetir lo mismo, pero mientras se preparaban para ese comeback (sin saber que jamás llegaría), continuarían con su gira japonesa. Ese día viajaron al país del sol naciente, los cinco compartían una casa en ese país, aunque en su lugar natal ya comenzaban a vivir separados

— Deberíamos salir a cenar —propuso Junsu en cuanto entraron a su hogar y se despidieron del manager

— Me duele la cabeza —Changmin fue el primero en responder, tocándose las sienes

— Yo creo que es buena idea —contestó Yoochun, acercándose a Junsu le rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho, ambos miraron hacia Yunho y Jaejoong

— También quiero ir —respondió el líder, levantando la mano y mirando hacia el mayor para escuchar su respuesta

— Yo paso chicos —habló finalmente Jaejoong, mirando a Yunho y luego a los otros dos

— Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden —dijo como si nada, Yunho también lucía tranquilo, pero en cambio Yoochun miraba a la pareja con desconfianza, sin decir nada

— Es mejor que nos demos prisa, debemos descansar y dormir temprano —habló Yunho con autoridad, los otros dos que irían asintieron— ¿Quieren que les traigamos algo?

— Yo estoy bien —contestó Jaejoong

— Yo sí quiero, tráiganme lo que sea en doble porción —pidió el menor con una gran sonrisa

— Está bien, no tardaremos mucho —habló de nuevo Junsu y los tres salieron pronto de ahí, dejándolos solos

Jaejoong y Changmin se miraron en silencio, luego ambos se sonrieron, acercándose mutuamente, se abrazaron con fuerza y comenzaron a besarse, tenían más de un día sin darse un solo beso, se deseaban y se notaba por la forma en que poseían sus labios

Cuando faltó el aire se soltaron, tomándose las manos se miraron frente a frente

— Hace tanto que no estábamos los dos solos —dijo el menor con tristeza, Jaejoong le acarició la cara y sonrió

— Estamos solos ahora —amplió su sonrisa y lo jaló hacia el sillón, al llegar lo movió hacia el otro lado y le dio un pequeño empujón, sentándolo, no tardó en subirse también

De frente a su novio, se sentó en sus piernas, rodeándole el cuello y comenzaron a besarse, los cuerpos peligrosamente cerca, Changmin no se aguantó, primero le acarició la espalda y luego bajó sus manos, sin pudor alguno le sujetó los glúteos, ambos sonrieron y luego continuaron besándose. Tras un beso largo y profundo se separaron para agarrar aire, mientras se miraban fijamente

— ¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste muy callado —dijo Jaejoong mirando atento a su novio

— Solo estaba pensando en lo feliz que me haces —respondió avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a decirle esas cosas, en realidad no tenían mucho tiempo como pareja, había muchas cosas que no se habían dicho, muchas cosas que aún no habían hecho

— ¿Sabes? Podrías decir esas cosas más seguido en lugar de gritarme que no te toque solo porque hay gente viendo —reclamó haciendo puchero, Changmin rio divertido

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo decir lo mucho que me gustas, lo mucho que me encanta que me toques y lo mucho que te deseo —respondió Changmin sin pensar en todo lo que estaba diciendo, hasta que vio a Jaejoong ponerse serio— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

— No —aclaró con media sonrisa— Todo lo contrario

— ¿Ah sí?

— Nunca habías dicho que me deseas —contestó avergonzado, Changmin se sonrojó aún más

— Yo, bueno, sabes que… —miró a los ojos contrarios y bajó luego la mirada— Tú y yo no, ya sabes, nosotros aún no hemos tenido sexo pero… no es que no lo desee —confesó completamente apenado, su cara no podía estar más roja, Jaejoong sonrió conmovido

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Ahorita? —preguntó sin temor, pegando más su cuerpo al del otro, Changmin sintió que todo le tembló, se habían tocado, pero nunca pasaron a más

— Creo que siento algo de vergüenza —reveló angustiado

— ¿Por qué?

— Yo sé que tú, bueno, has tenido relaciones antes, pero yo no, nunca me he acostado con nadie, eso lo sabes. Temo no llenar tus expectativas —manifestó con timidez, no le gustaba hablar de esos temas, podía hacer bromas o burlarse de Junsu en los programas de radio por ser virgen, pero en realidad le costaba hablar del tema porque no sentía confianza en sí mismo y la falta de experiencia

— Changmin —susurró conmovido, acariciándole la cara y luego le dio un beso en la frente

— Perdón

— No digas esas cosas —movió la cabeza en negativa— Además a mí no me importa, estar contigo será maravilloso, lo sé

— Estás dándome por mi lado —dijo avergonzado, Jaejoong negó otra vez

— ¿Dices que temes no llenar mis expectativas? —el menor asintió ante la pregunta— Eso podemos dejarlo para después

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó sin entender, Jaejoong sonrió amplio

— Tonto —dio un pequeño coscorrón a Changmin— Trato de decir que yo… tú sabes —esta vez el sonrojado fue él— Quiero decir que yo lo haré primero, cuando sientas más confianza puede ser al revés

— O sea qué… —se detuvo, avergonzado, sonrió luego con nerviosismo— En mis fantasías yo te lo hacía a ti —confesó tímidamente— No quiero ser normativo pero tú luces tan femenino

— Eso es completamente heteronormativo —se quejó sonrojado

— En realidad no me importa como sea, quiero acostarme contigo —dijo finalmente, besándole la mejilla, Jaejoong asintió y se levantó de sus piernas, estiró la mano hacia él y Changmin la tomó, levantándose también.

El corazón de los dos latía sorprendentemente rápido cuando tomados de la mano caminaron hacia una de las habitaciones, cerraron la puerta y prendieron la luz, se miraron en silencio, luego se acercaron uno al otro y comenzaron a besarse, acercándose a la cama

Se tocaron con cuidado, devorándose a besos mientras se quitaban uno al otro la ropa, hasta estar completamente desnudos, no encontrando en ninguno sorpresa alguna, se habían visto decenas de veces, Jaejoong estiró sus manos sobre el pecho de Changmin y lo acarició, besándole la barbilla, bajando luego hacia sus tetillas, degustándolas, el menor jadeaba despacio, entrecerrando los ojos, cuando el mayor se interrumpió sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, con suavidad, lentamente

Mostraron una sonrisa el uno al otro y poco a poco se dejaron caer en la cama, acostados se besaron, tocándose, conociéndose la piel en un nuevo sentido, renovado y diferente a cualquier ocasión en que estuvieron cerca. Jaejoong se acomodó sobre Changmin, besándole el cuello, mientras el menor le acariciaba la espalda, sintiendo la suavidad y calor de su cuerpo

— Changmin ¿estás seguro? —preguntó preocupado, mirándolo a los ojos

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? —inquirió como respuesta— Solo quiero estar contigo ¿sí? —rozó la mejilla contraria con su mano y Jaejoong asintió, besándole la nariz

Aunque no lo decía, el mayor tenía miedo de dañar la autoestima de Changmin, o incluso que lo llegara a odiar por profanar sus terrenos, pero quería confiar en esa decisión que estaban tomando los dos, que no era solo suya. Comenzó a besar su cuello y bajó por el pecho, acarició con sus labios la piel, los pezones, haciéndolo jadear, continuó bajando, depositando un beso en su obligo, yendo más abajo, Changmin se estremeció cuando sintió los labios del mayor cerca de su pene

— Changmin —susurró conmovido, tocándole despacio la entrepierna, usando sus dedos de forma delicada, lo sujetó con suavidad y deslizó las yemas por el tronco, terminando en el glande, depositando ahí un beso— ¿Se siente bien? —el menor asintió

Sin duda tocarse a sí mismo no se comparaba en nada a lo que estaba sintiendo, y eso que apenas eran unos cuantos roces, Jaejoong parecía tan pervertido así, estaba encantado, quería comérselo a besos. El mayor continuó, acariciándole el miembro, usando apenas sus labios, deslizándolos apenas rozando la piel, pero el solo sentir el respirar cerca era delicioso, Changmin sonrió avergonzado, el índice derecho de Jaejoong le comenzó a acariciar el bálano, mojando la punta de su dedo con saliva y acariciándolo después, mientras lo hacía deslizaba su lengua por el tronco, lentamente

— Adorable —pensó con ternura, Changmin estaba completamente sonrojado y lo miraba con atención, no quería perder detalle de nada, estaba muy pendiente a las acciones del otro, Jaejoong se sintió como un pedófilo corrompiendo a un niño, pero el cuerpo de Changmin era adulto, sexy y lo estaba esperando

Sonrió mientras aún lo tocaba con cuidado, miró los ojos del menor al tiempo que sostuvo el pene con su mano derecha y lo comenzó a introducir en su boca, ahora que estaba erecto, al sentirlo dentro de la cavidad bucal Changmin dio un largo suspiro y cerró por instantes los ojos, aquello era endemoniadamente placentero, miró luego a Jaejoong y se mordió el labio inferior, el mayor comenzó a sacarlo y volverlo a meter, delicadamente, dejando que Changmin sintiera cada centímetro introducirse

— Jaejoong… —suspiró completamente avergonzado, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, temblaba, estaba un poco asustado, aquel placer le era desconocido, masturbarse no tenía nada que ver con aquello, era mil veces mejor

El mayor aun sostenía la base del miembro con su derecha, mientras succionaba con cuidado, no quería que Changmin se corriera tan pronto y se perdiera de la oportunidad de tener un inmenso placer. Mientras tanto su mano izquierda le acarició los testículos, su mirada fija en la del menor, aquel momento en que eran los mejores cómplices

Dejó de acariciarle los genitales y dirigió su mano hacia abajo, con el pulgar comenzó a acariciarle el ano, con cuidado, sintiendo como se tensaba el cuerpo del menor. No dejó de hacerle sexo oral en ningún momento, con cuidado introdujo su dedo medio, comenzando a prepararlo, era tan apretado que solo de imaginarlo podía eyacular en ese momento

No tardó en meter un segundo dedo, removiéndolos con cuidado, escuchando los gemidos del otro, Changmin estaba completamente rojo, no había dejado en ningún momento de estar sonrojado, su respiración lucía agitada, a los ojos de Jaejoong era tan adorable

— Jaejoong… por favor —suspiró avergonzado— Estoy volviéndome loco —confesó tímido

El mayor se detuvo, sacó los dedos e hizo un par de succiones más, apartó su boca del pene del menor y le sonrió, subiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, se besaron en la boca, mientras lo hacía, Jaejoong se fue acomodando entre sus piernas, cuando separaron sus labios ambos estaban listos, se miraron a los ojos, Changmin asintió, dándole permiso para el siguiente paso, Jaejoong besó su frente antes de descender un poco debido a la diferencia de estaturas, solo fue para sostener sus piernas con los brazos

— Aprieta los labios —sugirió preocupado, el menor asintió, sonriendo nervioso, sin usar sus manos el mayor acomodó su pene cerca de la entrada de Changmin, moviéndose al frente comenzó a introducirse, lentamente

El más alto apretó los labios lo más que pudo, sintiendo un dolor intenso, no desagradable pero sí ajeno a todo lo que hubiera conocido antes, su ano se dilataba de a poco, luego de entrar completamente Jaejoong se quedó así, esperando a que el otro se acostumbrara

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con angustia al ver a Changmin tan indefenso, asustado, por la orilla de sus ojos cayeron un par de lágrimas, pero el menor asintió, sonriéndole con cariño para que no se preocupara más

— Hazlo, quiero que te muevas —pidió aún adolorido, pero lo quería, no había cosa que más deseara en esos momentos que ser de Jaejoong, entregarle su cuerpo, su alma, todo lo suyo le pertenecía, sin reservas

Jaejoong sonrió y de nuevo esas miradas cómplices, el mayor apretó los brazos alrededor de las piernas de Changmin y comenzó a balancearse, con cuidado, al principio Changmin sintió un intenso dolor, pero conforme el otro se movía se fue acostumbrando, cuando llegó el placer y le invadió todos los sentidos se volvió completamente alucinado, aquello era tan maravilloso, sentir a Jaejoong dentro de él era glorioso, placenteramente tortuoso

Gimió con vergüenza, intentando taparse el rostro con los brazos

— No seas tímido… quiero ver… tu rostro, mientras gimes —pidió convencido, gimiendo también, el esfuerzo cada vez era menos, el cuerpo de Changmin ya estaba acostumbrado a su intromisión, sin necesidad de lubricante. El menor bajó los brazos y se agarró del cuello ajeno

Se besaron con pasión, Jaejoong continuaba con las estocadas y sin darse cuenta Changmin también movía las caderas para ayudarle, los gemidos de ambos que inundaban la habitación eran como música de ambiente, mientras sus pieles, sudorosas y calientes danzaban a un mismo ritmo

— Ch… Changmin —gimió fuerte Jaejoong al soltarle los labios, comenzando a correrse dentro de él, con fuerza, tenía mucho tiempo sin descargar y lo llenó pronto, como aún se movía dentro y fuera, el semen escurrió un poco hacia la cama

El menor se sintió húmedo y fue tan erótico que sonrió, mientras aún trataba de relajarse, Jaejoong se salió poco a poco, saliendo tras su pene un poco más del líquido. Se miraron a los ojos otra vez y se besaron, en tanto la mano del mayor bajó, sujetando el miembro de Changmin comenzó a acariciarlo, pronto se encontró masturbándolo

— Jaejoong… —murmuró antes de sentir que culminaría, su cuerpo se arqueó involuntariamente al frente y se agarró de los hombros de Jaejoong, sintiendo su pene colapsar, el semen cayó sobre su vientre y mojó también la mano del mayor, él sin duda la levantó y lamió para comer, Changmin se sonrojó por completo al observarlo, aquello era tan sexy

— Mi Changmin —lo miró con dulzura, soltándole las piernas, Changmin las bajó acomodándolas sobre el colchón, el mayor se acostó sobre el cuerpo del menor, abrazándose a su cintura, el más alto le correspondió acariciándole la espalda— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— No lo sé —confesó apenado— Extraño, supongo

— ¿Extraño? —inquirió con tristeza, en esos segundos temió fuertemente haber echado a perder su relación, pero Changmin no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda, al menos no lo estaba rechazando, así que se sintió confundido

— Es que yo, nunca creí que haría algo así —reveló con cuidado, pensando en sus palabras— Pero fue increíble, se sintió realmente bien y eso lo hace extraño

Aquellas palabras conmovieron aún más a Jaejoong, no es que pensara que Changmin era una especie de macho dominante, pero tampoco pensó que diría esas cosas, sonrió sintiéndose sacudido, en forma positiva

— Tal vez porque fuiste tú, no imagino haciendo esto con nadie más —confesó finalmente, a Jaejoong le devolvió la seguridad, se separó un poco más para encontrarse con sus ojos

— Gracias Changmin

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó intrigado

— Por ser como eres, nunca pretendes ser lindo con los demás, te sale tan natural aunque sean pocas las veces, me siento agradecido por tenerte a mi lado, gracias por entregarte a mí, ha sido hermoso —manifestó convencido como nunca, estaba enamorándose de Changmin, pero aún no se lo decía, sin saber que al menor le sucedía lo mismo

Cada día que pasaba se acercaban más, su relación se hacía fuerte y aún no se daban cuenta, no tardaría en llegar el momento en que ambos estuvieran locamente enamorados.

Afuera de la habitación se escuchó un ruido, los otros tres acababan de llegar, la pareja se miró, ambos asombrados porque no los esperaban tan pronto de regreso, Jaejoong se levantó rápido de su cuerpo y salió de la cama, vistiéndose rápidamente, ni cuando tenían presentaciones se vestía así de veloz

Changmin también lo hizo, vestirse en tiempo récord, aguantaron la risa, mirándose con la complicidad de haber hecho algo así, a escondidas de los demás, como un evento pecaminoso que no podía contarse a nadie. El menor se acercó a él y le sujetó el rostro, se besaron sin miedo a ser descubiertos, apenas se separaron uno del otro la puerta se abrió

— Con que aquí estaban —comentó Junsu sin sospechar absolutamente nada— Changmin, tu cena está en la mesa ¿ya no te duele la cabeza?

— No —sonrió mirando hacia Jaejoong— Me tomé el mejor analgésico del mundo —contestó sin vergüenza, saliendo luego de la habitación, Jaejoong rio por lo bajo, divertido, pero Junsu lo miró con asombro, no entendía nada

— ¿Sabes? Ya que acabamos de llegar, no estaría mal un cambio de sábanas —habló el mayor tratando de aparentar naturalidad, y aprovechando que Junsu no hacía preguntas se alejó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Junsu tampoco notó que la cama estaba algo desordenada, así que como si no fuera nada, salió de la habitación y se reunió con los demás, mientras el mayor, canturreando feliz una canción, quitaba las sábanas de todas las camas para no levantar sospechas, esa noche hasta el momento, fue la más feliz de su vida.

* * *

Capítulo extra 2! jejejeje luego del capítulo anterior quise escribir uno más positivo :D espero les haya gustado aunque parece un poco shota jajaja xD pero lo dijo Changmin a Jaejoong en otro capítulo: "Tenía 21 años, me quitaste la inocencia", aunque sé que es extraño verlo de pasivo, pero en otro recuerdo será al revés, lo prometo. Gracias por leer este fic, dejen sus comentarios, hasta pronto


	13. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 11. Reencuentro**

Una mañana Changmin se despertó, ese día no tenía ninguna actividad programada y decidió quedarse solo en casa, pese a los insistentes mensajes de Kyuhyun pidiendo verlo, hablar con él y ofrecerle una disculpa por lo sucedido semanas atrás, pero Changmin no tenía ni ganas ni ánimos de ver a su amigo, suficiente tenía con intentar evadirlo cuando se paseaba por los pasillos de la empresa

Suspiró largo y tendido cuando miró la hora, aún eran las diez de la mañana y él ya quería que fuera de tarde, que acabara ese día, estaba cansado y en su mente solo estaba una cosa, las ganas de desaparecer, su vida sin Jaejoong ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Se tiró en su casa y miró hacia el techo, la imagen de su ex novio se apareció ante él y sonrió con tristeza, temiendo que sus recuerdos poco a poco se esfumaran, pero no quería, deseaba tenerlo siempre presente, recordar todos los hermosos momentos juntos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por el cuerpo y se giró sobre su eje, quedando de costado se abrazó a sí mismo

Antes que la depresión acudiera a él, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, se giró otra vez hacia el lado contrario y lo agarró, en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Junsu, desde aquel día cuando Jaejoong lo despreció, su ex compañero llamó en dos ocasiones, pero Changmin jamás contestó, estaba agradecido con él por los favores, pero no quería hablar de Jaejoong, no quería sentir el dolor de saber que jamás lo tendría de nuevo entre sus brazos

No obstante su falta de ganas por oír a Junsu, decidió contestar por fin, para alivio del otro

—Changmin, temí que de nuevo me ignoraras —dijo con voz alegre— Sé que ya no somos amigos pero he estado preocupado por ti

—Gracias —habló con voz seca, aunque en el fondo estaba conmovido— No he tenido muchos ánimos estos días

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Ya has hecho mucho, lo que necesito dudo que puedas dármelo —respondió con pesimismo, cerrando por instante los ojos— ¿Has hablado con él?

—No, solo Yoochun, conmigo no ha querido hablar —confesó cabizbajo

—Es mi culpa, está enojado contigo por mi causa —comentó preocupado, pero Junsu negó con la cabeza aunque el otro no lo veía

—No me arrepiento, hice lo correcto —sonrió amplio— Además Jaejoong me adora, no durará enojado mucho tiempo, creo

—Eres muy optimista —también sonrió, aunque ligeramente

—Changmin ¿vas a estar bien? Si quieres simplemente hablar o cualquier cosa, llámame —dijo con algo de vergüenza

—Lo tendré en mente, gracias —contestó tranquilo, aunque aún se sentía muy triste, al menos su humor mejoró un poco

—Adiós, cuídate

—También tú

Ambos colgaron sus teléfonos, Changmin volvió a dejar el celular junto a la cama y se acurrucó de nuevo, quería dormir, por horas, días, meses, el tiempo suficiente para curar ese dolor

Con el ánimo decaído sintió sueño como si no hubiese dormido bien, así que cerró los ojos pretendiendo dormir, sin embargo el timbre de su departamento sonó, primero pensó que tal vez sería Kyuhyun, ya que ambos son vecinos, pero descartó la idea porque su amigo no sabía que estaba ahí ese día, así que se levantó de la cama

Miró hacia afuera por el pequeño cristal pero no vio a nadie, así que abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un sobre blanco a sus pies, miró hacia ambos lados afuera, pero no había un solo alma en pena, juntó el maldito sobre y volvió a su habitación

Extrajo una carta y la desdobló, leyendo un mensaje ambiguo, no era como aquellos que llegaron a la empresa, este estaba escrito con pedazos de periódico y le indicaban una dirección, también un horario, además de eso la leyenda "Ven solo". Changmin frunció las cejas e hizo una bola de papel

— ¿Qué diablos quieren? Les he dado el dinero que pidieron —espetó enojado como si los tuviera enfrente. Luego que el CEO de su compañía le dejara en claro que si iba a dejarse chantajear ellos no darían ni un centavo, Changmin sacó de su cuenta bancaria el dinero solicitado, lo metió en un sobre y lo dejó donde le pidieron para ellos recogerlo en otra ocasión

Molesto se tapó la cara con ambas manos, aunque ese nuevo recado no decía nada de pedir dinero, suponía que eso querían, pero por otro lado parecía como si ese último mensaje fuera de parte de otra persona, ahora estaba confundido y no sabía si ir o no.

…

Mientras se colocaba las botas, su compañero, uno de los coordinadores del próximo evento se acercó a él, extendiéndole un sobre A4 cerrado, Yunho alzó la mirada y le sonrió, sosteniendo el sobre miró el sello, comenzando a quitarlo con cuidado para no romperlo

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó antes de ver el contenido

—El próximo evento donde serás el presentador, esa es la lista de invitados y actividades, viene el itinerario, quien será tu acompañante, todo, échale un vistazo —explicó el otro chico, mucho más joven que él

—Entiendo —habló tranquilo, extrayendo por fin todo el contenido, comenzó a hojearlo mientras su compañero lo observaba

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó al ver la expresión de asombro de Yunho

— ¿Es la lista oficial?

—Sí ¿Por qué? —inquirió intrigado, Yunho alzó el rostro y negó con una sonrisa— Bueno, te dejo solo, si tienes dudas me consultas

—Gracias —sonrió más amplio y luego el muchacho se retiró— Kim Jaejoong —musitó torciendo un poco el gesto— Esto va a ser incómodo —suspiró agobiado

Por suerte Yunho era la clase de persona que sabía manejar casi todo tipo de situaciones, además no le vendría nada mal un encuentro amistoso, después de todo tenía algo que decirle, de alguna u otra forma se sentía con aquel deber.

…

Aunque lo dudó bastante, al día siguiente asistió a la "cita" él solo, tal como se lo solicitaron. Era un edificio abandonado en las inmediaciones de Seúl, Changmin aferró con fuerza el celular mientras esperó de pie cerca de un enorme ventanal con cristales rotos

—Hola —escuchó una voz masculina y se giró enseguida, ni siquiera oyó cuando se acercó, miró fijo a esa persona, no lo conocía en absoluto

El recién llegado vestía de forma tan casual y a la vez usando lentes oscuros y una larga chamarra color negro, se acercó hasta él caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón

—Luces más alto que en la televisión —comentó el sujeto, mirando hacia arriba, no es que fuera muy enano, pero Changmin era visiblemente de mayor estatura

— ¿Quién eres y qué demonios quieres de mí? —cuestionó enojado, mirándolo con desprecio, pero el otro sonrió cínicamente

—Tranquilo, hablaremos como personas civilizadas. Quiero que me veas como tu aliado —habló con descaro, sin importarle sonreír o no con aquella falsedad

— ¿Aliado dices? ¿En qué? —fingió que el otro no sabía lo de los chantajes, él solo no iba a ponerse en evidencia, pero la respuesta en el gesto del contrario le indicó que sí lo sabía

—Yo sé lo que está pasando —confesó a medias, Changmin avanzó los pasos que les separaban y lo agarró con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, solía ser pacífico, pero en esos momentos se sentía desesperado

— ¿Qué quieres? No me hagas perder mi tiempo —dijo molesto, soltándole la camisa y alejándose un paso, no quería perder la cabeza y romperle la cara

—Puedo ayudarte a deshacerte de la prensa maliciosa —sonrió tranquilo— Solo necesito algo a cambio

— ¿Dinero? —el otro negó

—Renuncia, solo eso —respondió como si hubiera dicho nada importante

— ¿A qué te refieres con renunciar?

—Tu trabajo, tu empresa, a eso me refiero, retírate del mundo del espectáculo —explicó con tan descaro que Changmin sintió más que nunca deseos de golpearlo

— ¿Qué gano con renunciar? Lo que quiero es que dejen en paz a la persona que amo, y sobre todo ¿Qué ganas tú con mi renuncia? —indagó buscando calmarse y tampoco hablar de más

—Shim Changmin, hay intereses de por medio que no tienes ni idea, tal vez no me beneficie a mí directamente, pero hay tanto en juego que sin duda habrá beneficios para mí —informó con paciencia, acomodándose la ropa— Y claro, esa persona que amas tendrá el mayor beneficio de todos

— ¿Para quién trabajas? —preguntó de pronto, era más que obvio que ese hombre no trabajaba solo y sobre todo que había un plan mucho más perverso detrás de todo

Pero lo que Changmin no terminaba de entender, ¿Cómo podía beneficiarse Jaejoong de su renuncia? Si tal vez se refería solo al hecho de que dejarían de acosarlo no se la creía, aunque él renunciara a TVXQ o a su carrera como estrella para siempre, eso no garantizaba que tal vez los medios continuaran pendientes de su vida, sin duda lo del beneficio se refería a algo más

—Eso es algo que no tienes que saber, solo dame tu respuesta. Tienes hasta antes de tu alistamiento al servicio, es en noviembre ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa fría de siempre, a Changmin no le sorprendió que lo supiera pues en varios medios se supo

— ¿Cómo te contactaré? —inquirió como si estuviera interesado en la propuesta

—Llama a este número —sacó de su pantalón un papel doblado con un teléfono y un pseudónimo— Estoy seguro que tomarás la decisión correcta

Sonrió una última vez y después dio la espalda, alejándose de ahí, Changmin miró fijamente el papel y suspiró, estaba impreso, ese hombre se aseguró de no usar su letra, por lo que la posibilidad de que su supuesto aliado y el chantajista fueran la misma persona, resultó más grande de lo esperado

— ¿Será que es él? —preguntó hacia su interior, luego recordó la charla entre Yoochun y Junsu semanas atrás, cuando los escuchó estando escondido

 _"Me da muy mala espina, sobre todo el nuevo asesor que contrató la compañía… Me da la impresión que tal vez tiene algo que ver con los chantajes"_

Las palabras de Yoochun fueron realmente claras al respecto, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y quizás estaban más cerca de descubrir la verdad de lo que creían. Sonrió satisfecho, si Jaejoong no quería volverlo a ver en su vida respetaría su decisión, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que continuaran haciéndole la vida imposible a quien tanto amaba

—Si ese hombre y el asesor del que habló Yoochun son la misma persona, debe ser demasiado tonto si cree que no estamos en contacto —meditó seriamente, analizando cada cosa dentro de su cabeza

Por suerte Changmin era astuto y tenía muy buena memoria, así que recordaba todo con lujo de detalle, incluyendo el rostro de aquel hombre a pesar de los lentes oscuros. Desbloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono celular y marcó un número, era momento de echar manos a la obra.

…

Semanas después…

El evento terminó de buena manera, resultando menos incómodo de lo que pensó en los días previos a la realización del mismo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él debido al acoso de fans y la cercanía de ambas familias, así que esa noche arregló un encuentro al que Jaejoong no se pudo negar, por lo que Yunho llegó a la unidad del otro sin temor al rechazo

Por solicitud de él mismo, sus compañeros les dieron acceso para poder quedarse solos y charlar con toda tranquilidad sin ser molestados. Cuando Yunho llegó, Jaejoong alzó la vista, esperaba sentado sobre su cama, pero con los pies sobre esta

—Hola —saludó tranquilamente, moviendo los pies para sacarlos de la cama

— ¿Cansado?

—No realmente —hizo una mueca de indiferencia— Puedes sentarte —señaló la cama junto a la suya, Yunho obedeció, sentándose, se miraron en silencio

Por la tarde hablaron mucho, pero nada en realidad de lo que Yunho quería decirle en esos momentos, ambos parecían incómodos, mucho más que horas atrás con todas esas cámaras y las fans especulando cosas que realmente no estaban sucediendo

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó con notoria tristeza, desde su rompimiento definitivo con Changmin no tenía mucho ánimo de nada, podía fingir estando en público, pero en esos momentos no podía ni quería hacerlo

—No tenía idea de lo que significabas para él —rompió el hielo, agachando la cabeza

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque nunca pensé que volvería a verlo así, pensé incluso que solo era un capricho, una obsesión, pero él realmente dejó de sonreír otra vez y eso me partió, no lo soporto – confesó avergonzado, temblando ligeramente y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos

—Yunho tú… ¿Estás enamorado de Changmin? —preguntó preocupado, tragando saliva duramente, pero Yunho levantó rápido la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, negando con honestidad

—No es como eso —sonrió apenado— Es simplemente lo importante que se ha vuelto en mi vida, por eso me duele verlo así. Creí que lo superaría, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? —cuestionó molesto, incluso aunque no dejó a Changmin solo porque él se lo pidiera, aun así le parecía extraño escucharlo decir esas cosas

—Quiero verlo feliz otra vez, pero solo tú puedes darle esa felicidad —admitió finalmente, sorprendiendo al mayor, pero aun así no había marcha atrás, tomó la decisión de dejarlo para protegerlo, nada cambiaría

—Aunque quise odiarte, yo sabía que estabas haciendo lo correcto —reveló sin problema— Tarde o temprano lo haría, por él, para mantenerlo a salvo, tú solo me diste el empujón, así que no hables como si pudieras solucionarlo, mi decisión no va a cambiar —dijo fríamente, le dolía tener que amparar toda esa teoría a costa de su felicidad, pero no iba a retroceder, aunque estuviera muriéndose por dentro

— ¿Aún lo amas? —cuestionó de repente como si quisiera cambiar el tema

—Más que nunca —respondió con cierto declive en su voz

— ¿Lo extrañas?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —inquirió molestándose un poco— Es como si ya no existiera, es difícil creer que aún existo si no lo tengo a mi lado ¿y tú me preguntas si lo extraño? no tienes idea y nunca la tendrás —espetó poniéndose de pie sin dejar de observarlo

Por instantes la sonrisa de Yunho lo desconcertó

—Él no lo sabe, pero yo sí —la voz de Changmin desde la puerta que dejó Yunho entreabierta lo hizo voltear rápidamente, observando como el menor irrumpía en la habitación

Jaejoong abrió amplio los ojos, completamente anonadado, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, Changmin escuchó todo, nuevamente se dejaba engañar por alguien para que su ex novio lo encarara, aunque esta vez era distinto, Jaejoong no podía volver a mentirle, por muy crueles que fueran sus palabras, ya no le creería nada que no fuera él 'Te amo' que deseaba escuchar desde hace tiempo

Yunho se levantó de la cama y miró hacia Changmin, ambos asintieron, el trabajo estaba hecho y ahora él debía retirarse

—Estaré afuera vigilando, ustedes, tárdense lo que quieran —expresó con un ligero rubor, si todo salía bien era más que obvio como terminaría ese reencuentro. Luego desapareció cerrando la puerta como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

Sin saber qué hacer, Jaejoong le dio la espalda a Changmin y se quedó completamente helado, aturdido, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando y no sabía si era positivo o negativo, lo único que supo es que el abrazo que estaba recibiendo por parte del menor se sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquella noche dentro de la cabaña, cuando hacían el amor sin pensar en futuras separaciones

Los rodeó con sus largos y fuertes brazos, aspirando el olor de su cabello, sintiendo su espalda tibia junto a su pecho, sollozó de emoción, conteniendo las lágrimas, pero Jaejoong no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, cuánto había extrañado esa cercanía

—Nunca más vuelvas a mentirme —suplicó aterrado, había vivido semanas de angustia pensando que realmente Jaejoong lo alejaba de su vida debido al daño irreversible que le ocasionó, pero ahora ya no tendría que haber secretos, no permitiría nuevas separaciones

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No fui claro? —intentó la misma estrategia, pero ya no era tan fuerte su voluntad para deshacerse de ese abrazo, Changmin sonrió

—Ya no hay forma que te crea como aquel día. Te amo Jaejoong, lo escuché también de ti, aún me amas y aún podemos estar juntos —susurró cerca de su oído, el cuerpo entero de Jaejoong sintió una sacudida, ya no podía alejarlo de él, lo necesitaba

—Eres un chiquillo malcriado Changmin ¿no te das cuenta de las consecuencias? —cuestionó enojado y triste, limpiándose las lágrimas

—Las conozco —reconoció enseguida, soltándolo lentamente, pero el mayor no quería que se alejara, creyó que lo haría por completo, pero Changmin lo giró hacia él para verlo de frente

Sus ojos cristalinos se cruzaron en una mirada cálida, íntima, la primera en mucho tiempo, no hubo palabras, solo sus acciones, Changmin le sujetó el rostro por las mejillas y se agachó, dándole un beso, Jaejoong cerró poco a poco los ojos y correspondió, sintiendo que su cuerpo entero se estremecía, no lo pudo evitar más y se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza

Se besaron apasionadamente, olvidándose del resto del mundo, de todos los tragos amargos, como en el apogeo de su relación, cuando nada más importaba, cuando el futuro incierto no existía, cuando las lágrimas no eran de angustia sino de felicidad. Por las orillas de los ojos de ambos saltaron algunas lágrimas y tras el beso se abrazaron con fuerza

—Dicen que la tercera es la vencida —habló Changmin en voz bajita, acariciándole la parte de atrás de la cabeza a Jaejoong, el mayor solo suspiró, aferrado a su espalda, buscando el contacto del pecho ajeno con su mejilla derecha— No cometeremos los mismos errores, defenderemos lo nuestro a costa de todo y de todos

Sin responder, Jaejoong solo sonrió y asintió. En esos momentos no pensó en los anónimos, el chantaje, nada, solo en Changmin y ese reencuentro inesperado pero maravilloso, lo que viniera el día de mañana sería solo una prueba adicional, a la que sin duda su amor sobreviviría una vez más.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen comentarios si quieren, me hacen muy feliz, hasta la próxima


	14. La reconciliación

**Capítulo 12. La reconciliación**

Jaejoong miró fijamente a Changmin, sin poder creer que estuviera ahí, que de nuevo habían regresado, por tercera vez, esperando que fuera la última, que no tuvieran que separarse nunca más, el menor sonrió avergonzado, acariciándole el rostro, amaba cuando lo observaba así, como si el tiempo no existiera, como si ese espacio solo fuera para los dos

— ¿Y qué? ¿Te quedarás solo ahí mirando? Hace como dos minutos que no me besas —se quejó Changmin, mirándolo acusadoramente, Jaejoong sonrió y en lugar del esperado beso, se acurrucó en sus brazos, rodeándole la cintura, el más alto le correspondió abrazándolo por la espalda, acariciándolo por encima de la camisa blanca de mangas cortas

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo —declaró sin recato, acercando más su cuerpo al contrario

—Yunho está afuera —respondió el menor sonriendo, él también se moría por hacerlo suyo

—Por favor, cuando comenzamos a tener relaciones sexuales lo llegamos hacer no solo con Yunho dentro de la casa, también los otros —recordó con diversión, soltando una risa traviesa

—Pero

—Changmin, quiero estar contigo, no sé cuándo te vuelva a ver —volvió a insistir, levantando su mano comenzó a jugar con el pezón de Changmin por encima de la ropa, haciéndolo retorcerse un poco

—Tú ganas Kim, eres un pervertido —consintió, alejándolo un poco— ¿Cuál es tu cama?

Sonriendo Jaejoong señaló su cama y quitó el cobertor, pero antes de girarse sintió a su "de nuevo" novio llegar por atrás, abrazándolo, comenzando a besarle la nuca, el cuello, los hombros, mientras le tocaba el pecho por encima de la ropa, hasta buscar sacar la prenda por arriba de su cabeza, tirándola al suelo continuó besándole la espalda, haciéndolo jadear, entrecerrar los ojos, como había extrañado el roce de sus labios sobre la piel

Changmin lo giró lentamente hacia él y se besaron con suavidad, acariciando sus lenguas, entregándose por completo, el más alto se agachó una vez finalizado el beso y comenzó a explorarle el pecho, chupando sus pezones, Jaejoong inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le abrazó la cabeza, sintiendo sus besos en el abdomen

Le quitó las botas militares y desabrochó sus pantalones, dejándolos caer al suelo junto con la ropa interior y subió a besos hasta toparse de nuevo con los labios de Jaejoong, mientras comenzó a desabrocharse sus propios pantalones, sin dejar la boca ajena quitó sus zapatos con ayuda de ambos pies. Se sonrieron y Jaejoong le quitó la camisa, ahora ambos estaban desnudos y comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente

El mayor acarició la mejilla de Changmin y le besó la boca, luego la barbilla, bajando por el cuello llegó hasta su pecho, apenas rozó las tetillas con sus labios, continuó bajando, llegando al ombligo dio un beso suave y cálido, haciéndolo suspirar, hasta que finalmente se sentó en la cama, agarrando la cadera del menor lo jaló hacia él

Miró hacia abajo y tembló por completo al sentir la boca en su entrepierna, temió correrse enseguida debido a la urgencia, la necesidad de haberlo deseado por tanto tiempo, así que se concentró y dejó a Jaejoong hacer su trabajo, cerró los ojos para abstraerse y solo pensar en prolongar el acto, relamiéndose los labios, dejando escapar suspiros y gemidos

Jaejoong miró hacia arriba, observando la satisfacción de su amante que era la propia, no dudó en hacerlo llegar hasta su garganta, apoyándose de las caderas del menor, pero él también se comenzó a sentir excitado, separó una de sus manos y se comenzó a tocar lentamente, jadeando, logró que Changmin sintiera el retumbe en su miembro, las manos no tardaron en sujetarle con suavidad la parte de atrás de la cabeza, guiándolo en los movimientos

—Espera —susurró temblando, conteniéndose, abrió los ojos finalmente y le dedicó una mirada dulce, agarró la base de su miembro y lo comenzó a sacar de la boca de Jaejoong, acariciándole luego los labios con su otra mano

Esta vez Changmin se agachó, tomando posesión de los labios de su amante, besándolo con pasión, esos besos que solo él sabía darle, solo él conocía sus gustos, la forma en que le gustaba ser besado. Descendió aún más hasta hincarse ante él, separándole las piernas se colocó en medio, Jaejoong aún se sostenía el miembro y Changmin apartó su mano, sustituyéndola por la suya

Lo comenzó a masturbar mientras se miraban a los ojos, Jaejoong se agarró de los hombros del contrario, relajándose por completo, pero el menor no duró mucho haciéndolo, se agachó enseguida y continuó con su boca, comenzando con besos, caricias de la lengua que hicieron estremecer a Jaejoong, hasta que finalmente lo introdujo, el mayor contuvo el aliento por algunos instantes mientras apretaba las manos sobre los hombros de Changmin

¿Cuántas noches no se tocó en medio de la oscuridad pensando en esos momentos que creyó no volverían? Mientras mordía con fuerzas las sábanas para no despertar las sospechas de sus compañeros de dormitorio. Pero esto era real y no un recuerdo, tampoco era su imaginación. Tembló debido al gozo que sintió y dejó escapar gemidos sin contenerse

Changmin no le permitió llegar, apretando la base lo sacó de su boca y le miró con amor, Jaejoong abrió los ojos y se agachó para besarlo, ambos desesperados. El menor se levantó para seguirlo, el mayor se acostó sobre la cama y ahí continuaron besándose, hasta que no aguantaron más, Changmin buscó separar sus piernas y agarrándose con la izquierda dirigió su sexo hacia la entrada de Jaejoong, comenzando a penetrarlo

Cuando la punta estuvo dentro, el mayor se arqueó al frente y exclamó un quejido que pareció de asombro, sintiendo con increíble placer como el resto entró en él, pero lo mejor fue ver a Changmin morderse el labio inferior y lanzarle una sonrisa lasciva, Jaejoong se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del menor y este dejó caer encima su peso, comenzando las estocadas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por balancearse con ritmo, sintiendo las rodillas contrarias a los costados de su cuerpo, con la izquierda se agarró del muslo derecho de Jaejoong rodeándole la pierna y con su mano diestra sostuvo con fuerza las sábanas, apoyando el brazo sobre el colchón, impulsándose al frente

Gimieron con desmedido placer y sin tapujos, si Yunho escuchaba que poco les importaba, para él sería como oír una porno, pero para ellos escucharse así era algo más grande, la prueba de que sus voces estaban unidas en la misma melodía, quizás pertenecían ahora a grupos musicales diferentes, pero la esencia de su amor seguía siendo la misma y ese canto a dúo era la mejor canción jamás tocada

—Changmin —suspiró Jaejoong entre gemidos, sintiéndolo llenarle todo, hasta el último rincón de su ser, su miembro lo proclamara suyo, llegando hasta esas zonas que nunca nadie logró llenar, pero era una cuestión más allá de tamaños físicos, sin duda Changmin siempre llenaba todas sus expectativas y necesidades— Te amo —susurró cerca de su oído, sintiendo que pronto llegaría al clímax

El menor no tuvo tiempo de contestar, comenzó a correrse dentro de él, sintiendo por segundos que perdía fuerzas y dejó caer un poco más su peso sobre Jaejoong, hasta que se recuperó un poco y se levantó unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con satisfacción, besándose profunda y lentamente

—Te amo —respondió enseguida, besándole el sudor de la frente y bajando hasta tomar sus labios de nuevo. Salió de él con lentitud para que lo sintiera abandonarle, una vez fuera por completo, Jaejoong suspiró, ya lo extrañaba, quería sentirlo entrar de nuevo

Acarició su rostro antes de bajar directamente hasta su entrepierna, no había perdido del todo su erección y entonces la buscó de nuevo, tocándolo con sus manos, acariciándolo con sus labios y cuando estuvo listo de nuevo, lo introdujo otra vez a su boca. Succionó despacio y llegando hasta el fondo, sus labios eran capaces de tocar la otra piel, Jaejoong se estremeció, Changmin tenía una garganta muy profunda y él no aguantó más, cuando Changmin iba a medio camino de sacarlo por completo de su boca se corrió dentro de ella, sorprendiéndolo más no molestándolo

Cuando abrió sus ojos miró hacia abajo, Changmin se relamía los labios y luego subió hasta él de nuevo, volvieron a sonreírse, agotados pero satisfechos, luego de un beso se abrazaron, desnudos sobre la cama, como si el resto del universo ya no existiera.

…

Yunho miró el reloj del celular, ya había pasado bastante tiempo pero no quería entrar en el dormitorio, si lo hacía seguramente vería algo que le dejaría secuelas traumatizantes de por vida. Suspiró cansado, aquel día fue bastante pesado, pero sin duda valió la pena, solo de ver aquella mirada tan pura de Changmin observando a Jaejoong supo que hizo lo correcto, aunque aún no estaba del todo convencido de aquella relación, pero de momento lo mejor que podía hacer era apoyar a su compañero y amigo, todo lo hacía por él

…

Como si fuera un gato Jaejoong retozó sobre la cama, sin despegarse de Changmin, no quería separarse de él, pero ambos sabían que debían hacerlo

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo con tristeza, besándole los pectorales, apretándose contra su cintura, Changmin le besó sobre la cabeza

—Tampoco quiero irme, pero estar aquí es muy peligroso y no tardarán en llegar a los cuarteles todos los reclutas —explicó con pesar

—Les pedí que no vinieran y todos aquí son muy amables

—Pero si viene un supervisor y les ordena ni por muy amables que sean lo harán, te meterás en problemas —comentó seriamente, el mayor hizo una mueca de fastidio

—Odio que seas tan estricto y que tengas la razón —suspiró con tristeza, Changmin sonrió y lo besó en la boca, apartándose— ¿Harás servicio activo? ¿Cuánto tiempo esperarás? —preguntó mientras lo miraba comenzando a vestirse

—Entro en noviembre —respondió con una sonrisa

— ¿De qué año? —indagó preocupado que fuera demasiado lejano

—De este —aclaró de buen humor, terminando de abrocharse los pantalones

— ¿Hablas en serio? Tienes dos años menos que yo, sabes que puedes alargar tu permiso

—Sí —asintió contento, colocando su camisa, luego volvió a la cama para sentarse y ponerse los zapatos, Jaejoong se acercó a él, aún desnudo

— ¿Por qué?

—No había razón para esperar, tú estás aquí, Yunho está aquí, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual quedarme —explicó y terminó de vestirse, miró hacia Jaejoong y parecía molesto— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió confundido

—Mucho te importa Yunho ¿eh? —cruzó los brazos y le volteó la cara, Changmin evitó las ganas de reírse para no hacer más grande la indignación de su novio

—Nunca he comprendido tus celos respecto a él, antes no te importaba que fuera cercano a nadie, los cinco vivíamos juntos —dijo con incomodidad, levantándose de la cama juntó las ropas de Jaejoong para dárselas

—Porque ahora parecen tan unidos y él habla de ti como si fueras su tesoro ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Desde cuándo te trata así? No me gusta, también te dice Changdolly y eso me molesta —exclamó hasta que Changmin lo interrumpió, sosteniéndolo de la barbilla le dio un beso, mirándolo a los ojos

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó divertido, Jaejoong no respondió, solo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada— Eres peor que una sasaeng ¿sabes?

—Solo estoy al pendiente de ti ¿vas a decirme que nunca curioseas por el internet? —espetó para justificarse, Changmin asintió haciendo una mueca

—No últimamente, se encuentran muchas tonterías por ahí —suspiró agobiado— Pero volviendo al tema, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, confía en mí —sonrió y se puso de pie

—Confío en ti, no confío en él —confesó en voz baja, pero Changmin escuchó perfecto. El mayor comenzó a vestirse también, aunque no quería

— ¿De verdad crees que está enamorado de mí? —cuestionó asombrado al recordar la pregunta de momentos atrás, en su compañía muchos bromeaban con el asunto de su cercanía, pero Jaejoong parecía hablar en serio, su silencio le dio la respuesta

Terminó de vestirse, incluso de ponerse las botas y Changmin aún esperaba su respuesta

—Está bien, no respondas, pero yo sí te lo quiero aclarar —se acercó a él y lo miró de frente— Es natural que seamos unidos, hemos pasado por mucho solos, pero no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que estás pensando o con las cosas que has visto en internet ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero

—Nada de peros, te amo y hemos llegado hasta aquí porque el amor es mutuo aunque la mayoría ni se imagine que estamos saliendo, si Yunho y yo aparecemos juntos públicamente en todos lados hasta por mover el mismo dedo dirán que tenemos algo, así que deja de actuar como un lunático celoso ¿de acuerdo? —expuso con tal seriedad que sorprendió a Jaejoong, que solo asintió, luego sonrió

—No te enojes, solo quería asegurarme que él no está pasándose de la raya —eludió sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, no podía evitar ponerse así

—Si quisiera hacerlo creo que lo habría hecho hace mucho ¿no crees? Hemos compartido incluso cama y nada ha pasado

— ¿Cómo que han…?

— ¿Para qué lo comenté? —habló con tedio, suspirando, Jaejoong le volvió a voltear la cara— Ya, no seas ridículo —se acercó a él y lo abrazó— Te diré de otro asunto para que sientas celos de verdad

Al oír eso Jaejoong lo miró a los ojos, apartándolo de él, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a escuchar sobre eso, Changmin sonreía nervioso, pero dispuesto a contárselo

—Hace poco Kyuhyun me besó —contó tratando de no reír, era incómodo hablar de eso, pero con su novio podía hablar de cualquier cosa, o casi

— ¿Qué? ¿Y ese quién se cree? —preguntó alterado, descruzó los brazos— ¿Tú lo besaste? Si me dices que sí lo comprendo, estábamos separados y tú vulnerable, pero a él jamás se lo perdonaré —informó sin contemplaciones, Changmin sonrió— ¿Qué? ¿Es gracioso?

—Extrañaba esto, todo —dijo tras negar a la pregunta— Me hiciste mucha falta —se acercó de nuevo y lo abrazó con fuerza, Jaejoong tardó en corresponder— No me quiero ir pero ya es tarde, quiero seguir "peleando" contigo, te ves adorable enojado

—Eres un idiota con todas sus letras ¿lo sabías? —el menor asintió, besándole sobre el poco cabello que tenía ahora

—Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar —cambió el tema, lo separó de él y le miró— Sabes de qué hablo ¿cierto? —el mayor asintió— Nadie nos obligará a separarnos, te lo prometo

—Ten mucho cuidado, hoy fue arriesgado que vinieras

—En esta ocasión debo agradecerle a ciertas fans, crearon buena distracción y me escondí sin problema alguno —presumió con orgullo, Jaejoong se sonrojó— ¿Ves? Yo no te hago escenas de celos por esas cosas con Yunho —echó en cara con triunfo

—Pero te dan celos por mi relación con Yoochun —contradijo sintiendo de pronto el éxito de haber contraatacado, Changmin solo se aclaró la garganta

—Es porque él manosea a todo mundo, odio que se te acerque como si te quisiera comer —espetó ahora él y Jaejoong estalló en carcajadas

—Celoso —estiró los brazos y se colgó de su cuello, Changmin le correspondió con los suyos alrededor de su cintura y se besaron.

La puerta del extenso dormitorio se abrió lentamente, era Yunho que se arriesgaba a entrar aunque pudiera ver algo impropio, pero por fortuna esos dos tenían ropa y solo se estaban besando, así que suspiró relajado, carraspeando un poco para interrumpirlos

Changmin y Jaejoong se separaron al instante y se giraron a la puerta lentamente, sintiendo alivio de ver que era Yunho quien interrumpía, parecía algo incómodo, pero sonreía amplio

—Lo siento —habló con cuidado— No quería interrumpir pero ya es tarde —miró específicamente a Changmin y este asintió— Te sacaré por un lugar seguro

—Debo irme, te llamaré luego ¿sí? —Jaejoong asintió, recibiendo de Changmin un último beso

—Cuídate mucho, de momento estoy a salvo aquí pero tú…

—No te preocupes —interrumpió rápido— Lo tenemos bajo control

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó confundido por el uso del plural

—Todos —se limitó a responder, guiñándole un ojo

Changmin se alejó de su novio y caminó hacia Yunho, ambos se sonrieron, luego el líder se giró hacia Jaejoong y asintió, él alzó la mano para despedirse, sonriéndole

—Gracias —dijo Jaejoong sinceramente. Segundos después el par se alejó de ahí, Jaejoong caminó hasta la puerta y salió un poco, mirándolos de espalda, marcharse por el largo pasillo

Yunho le pasaba una mano por detrás a Changmin para rodearle los hombros y con la otra le revolvió los cabellos, haciéndolo inclinarse al frente, ganándose los reclamos del otro, riendo ambos sin percatarse que estaban siendo observados, Jaejoong suspiró y sonrió

—Lo trata como hermanito ¿Por qué me dan celos? —suspiró otra vez y volvió a su cama con una gran sonrisa, había vuelto con Changmin y estaba seguro que esta vez sería para siempre, con esa idea en la mente cerró los ojos, era regla del regimiento dormir temprano aunque ese día no le importó incluso saltarse la cena, aún podía sentir el calor de Changmin en su cama, pero sobre todo en la piel, que era lo más importante.

* * *

Hola queridas lectoras, por favor díganme que sí les gustó xD jajajaja amo las escenas de reconciliación, y ya quería juntarlos de nuevo. Les agradezco el apoyo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


End file.
